Si, acepto
by rocio-asakura
Summary: Qué tan difícil puede ser el organizar una boda? Solo se debe cuidar bien los detalles y prepara todo con cuidadosamente.Suena fácil, verdad?pues no, no lo es.En especial si la novia sufre cambios de humor repentinos cada cinco segundos.RyoxSaku.Epilogo
1. Los preparativos comienzan

**Hola gente! Volví¡¿me extrañaron!**

**Todos:** quieres que seamos honestos? ¬.¬

-**no xD**

**Todos: **si! te extrañamos un montón! nOn

-**tampoco era para que me mientan tan feo -.-**

**Todos:** tu lo pediste uOu

-**esta bien, esta bien –.-. En fin! He vuelto con la continuación de "_¿Cuál es mi motivación?_" Como se los había prometido, así que espero que sea de su agrado n.n **

**Disclaimer:** _Princes of tennis_ es mío! nOn siiii! Obviamente que esto es en mis sueños y en la realidad lamentablemente nunca sucederá u.u. Pero bueh! Se vale soñar, verdad? xD

**Summary: **_Qué tan difícil puede ser el organizar una boda? Solo se debe cuidar bien los detalles y se prepara todo con cuidado. Suena fácil verdad? pues no, no lo es. En especial si la novia sufre cambios de humor repentinos cada cinco segundos. **RyomaxSakuno**_

Continuación de _**¿Cuál era mi motivación?**!_

**Si, acepto **

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 1: los preparativos comienzan._

-si, acepto –exclamo la mujer, cuya sonrisa se lucía radiante en su rostro.

-yo también, acepto –respondió el hombre parado a la par de ella en el altar.

Un fino kimono blanco era portado por ella, y un traje ceremonial de color negro lo era por él. El jardín tenuemente decorado donde se llevaba a cabo la ceremonia era iluminado por el cálido sol de primavera, y los invitados a presenciar aquella unión se encontraban allí reunidos vistiendo todos con ropas elegantes.

-por el poder que se me ha sido concedido, yo los declaro marido y mujer –hablo tranquilamente el hombre con vestimentas que rebelaban su identidad como sacerdote- puede besar a la novia.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, el hombre, de mirada fría y pose impotente, tomo la cintura de su reciente esposa y beso los labios de esta con suavidad.

Al presenciar esto, los presentes aplaudieron vivazmente, haciéndoles comprender a la pareja que compartían su felicidad.

- - - - - -

Suspiro con nostalgia al contemplar lo bella que se ve Naomi, desde ahora Kunimitsu, con aquel fino kimono blanco. De verdad que es una mujer muy elegante.

Lentamente, ella comienza a avanzar hacía una limusina, tomada firmemente del brazo de su esposo.

Me sorprendo al descubrir una sonrisa prácticamente imperceptible en el rostro del ex capitán de Seigaku, Tezuka Kunimitsu.

_Minutos después, la limosina se pierde a lo lejos, mientras que todos aplaudimos y musitamos deseos de felicidad para el futuro de aquella pareja de recién casados. _

_Sin quererlo el brillo de mis ojos se opaca levemente._

_En mi interior, además de felicidad, siento envidia. Envidia por ellos, que comienzan a experimentar la vida de casados, deseando yo también aquello. _

_-_no tienes por que envidiar..._ –escucho que la persona parada junto a mi susurra._

_Mi mirada de incomprensión se posa en mi prometido, Ryoma Echizen._

-pronto tu también lo vivirás _–concluye él, observándome fijamente y logrando con su comentario que recobrase mi habitual sonrisa._

_Tiene razón, pronto será nuestra boda. Pronto nos casaremos y yo cumpliré mi sueño de niña de convertirme en Sakuno Echizen. Y en ser completamente de él. _

- - - - -

Un par de días habían trascurrido ya desde la boda entre Tezuka Kunimitsu y Naomi Hiwatari (**la cual se había llevado a cabo en Australia al termino de los abiertos de tenis realizado en el mismo lugar**), ya todos los invitados a presencias aquella unión habían vuelto a sus labores y proseguían su vida sin mayores cambios.

Sakuno Ryusaki se encontraba doblando prolijamente algunas prendas de vestir, al momento en que colocaba las mismas en el interior de una maleta.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-ya estas lista? –consulto el prometido de la joven, Ryoma Echizen, también conocido como "_El príncipe del Tenis", _quien había ganado recientemente los Abiertos en Australia y había ascendido un par de puestos mas en el ranking de los mejores tensitas.

-ya casi Ryoma-kun n.n –sonrío Sakuno, cerrando su maleta- ahora si.

Echizen se acerco a ella, y luego de besar los labios de la mujer, tomo la maleta ubicada sobre la cama y siguió a su prometida hacía la salida del departamento de ella.

-estas seguro de que no necesito llevarme nada mas? –consulto Ryusaki algo insegura.

-si. No te preocupes. Acaso no confías en mi? –el tenista fijo su felina mirada sobre ella, quien se sonrojo.

-claro que si! es solo que... –Sakuno dirigió una ultima mirada de nostalgia a su viejo departamento- me cuesta todavía creer que me mudare. Extrañare este lugar –concluyo, tomando el abrigo que Ryoma le extendía.

-adiós –susurro la maestra, cerrando con llave la puerta principal luego de que Echizen y ella salieran del departamento.

- - - - -

-seño Sakuno! –lloraron algunos pequeños, aferrándose a la falda de la joven maestra.

-extanaremos muto! –chillo una niña, manteniendo sus pequeñas manitas en su rostro en un intento de detener las lagrimas que deseban seguir fluyendo con libertad.

-y yo a ti Kourin –susurro Sakuno, abrazando a la pequeña- a todos ustedes... –concluyo, observando al resto de sus alumnos quienes, también con lagrimas en sus ojos, corrieron en su dirección y la rodearon con sus cortos bracitos.

-porqué tener que irse? –consulto Haine en un susurro ahogado.

-por que me casare con Ryoma. Y hemos decidido mudarnos a otro país.

-oto país? –repitió Misao, curiosa.

Ryusaki asintió.

-no impota! Yo decir a mi papá que me lleve para vela! –exclamo Lenny, entusiasmado al creer que había encontrado una solución.

-temo que a donde voy es lejos de aquí –Sakuno beso la frente del pequeño.

-qué tanto? –interrogo Indhi.

-mucho n.nU

-todo ser culpa del señor Nadie! él llevársela! –acuso Kourin, mirando con sus labios fruncidos al aludido, quien había permanecido alejado.

Ryoma arqueo una ceja.

-Señor Nadie malo! –lloro Indhi.

De un momento a otro, todos los alumnos de Sakuno Ryusaki se abalanzaron sobre el príncipe del tenis, provocando que este cayese al suelo.

-Sa—Sakuno! –protesto Ryoma, mientras que treinta pequeños tiraban de sus ropas e intentaban acertar un golpe sobre el formado pecho del mismo.

-niños! –exclamo entre risas la aludida.

Luego de unos segundos, todos los pequeños se detuvieron súbitamente, abandonando el enfado y remplazándolo ahora el llanto.

-pero qué...? –consulto en un susurro Echizen, sorprendido por el cambio tan repentino.

-no poder enojarse con señor Nadie –susurro con dificultan Kourin.

-ser muy lindo –concluyo Haine.

Ryoma suspiro aliviado.

-"mada mada dane ¬.¬" –el tenista se trago aquellas palabras mientras que se incorporaba del suelo con la ayuda de su prometida- ya es hora de irnos Sakuno, el vuelo saldrá en una hora.

-eh? o.o... de acuerdo. Bien pequeños, prométanme que se portaran bien con su nueva maestra, Yuki.

Todos voltearon la mirada hacía Yuki Kinomoto, parada en la entrada del salón de clases, y luego de dirigirle a esta una mirada sombría, regresaron sus rostros hacía Ryusaki con inocentes sonrisas plasmadas en sus labios.

-ti! nOn

-de acuerdo. Nos veremos entonces! –nuevamente, los niños la abrazaron- adiós... mis pequeños.

- - - - -

-_pasajeros con rumbo a Los Ángeles, Estados Unidos, favor de abordar por la puerta 8 –_anuncio de forma mecánica la voz de una mujer por el altavoz del aeropuerto.

-creo que ese es su vuelo –susurro Sumire Ryusaki, contemplando con orgullo a su nieta.

-hija, cuídate por favor –exclamo una mujer entre lagrimas, envolviendo el cuerpo de Sakuno en un cálido abrazo.

-adiós mamá –la ex maestra correspondió el gesto de inmediato.

-Ryoma, te conviene que la cuides bien –hablo con tono amenazante Sumire, fijando sus ojos en el príncipe del tenis.

Ryoma asintió inexpresivo.

El anuncio del vuelo sonó una vez más.

-bien, ve hija –la madre de Sakuno, Sakura Ryusaki, se aparto de esta con lentitud- prométeme llamarme en cuanto llegues a Norteamérica. Come bien, ten cuidado con los aceites que utilizan para cocinar, y ve hacía ambos lados antes de cruzar las avenidas.

-hai okasan ... n/nU

-sayounara –susurro Ryoma, tomando un bolso.

-los esperamos en unos meses! –exclamo Sakuno, perdiéndose junto a Echizen entre la multitud

-nos vemos! ...-un suspiro se escapo de los labios de Sakura-...Sakuno...

-mi hijo estaría orgulloso de ella si estuviese con nosotras –susurro Sumire, fijando sus ojos aún en la dirección en que su nieta había desaparecido.

-si, aunque desde un principio Kosuke se habría negado a que ella se marchase –Ryusaki Sakura se abrazo a si misma- él no aceptaría el hecho de que nuestra pequeña a crecido...

-para un padre una hija es pequeña por siempre –la nostalgia se oía en las palabras de Sumire.

- - - - - -

El avión despego aproximadamente hace una hora. Según Ryoma el viaje será largo y debo tratar de dormir un poco. Pero sencillamente me es imposible conciliar el sueño con los nervios que siento en este momento. 

Observo de reojo como él duerme con su mentón apoyado sobre mi hombro.

_Luce tan tranquilo... siempre he admirado esa confianza que siente. Sonrío al recordar la infinidad de ocasiones que ha intentado trasmitirme aquel sentimiento. Desde que tomamos la decisión de que al termino de los abiertos de Australia me iría con él a Norteamérica me ha repetido que no tengo por que preocuparme... pero la verdad es que si tengo._

_Los padres de él._

_Me he estado preguntando una infinidad de veces como serán y el si les agradare. Los conocí a ambos de niña, cuando le había llevado a Ryoma la tarea la vez que él falto a clases. Pero en aquel entonces era tan tímida que las escasas palabras que les había dirigido a ambos las había realizado sin observarlos fijamente a los ojos. _

_Suspiro. _

_Los nervios ya me son insoportables y no me permiten el descansar._

_-_tranquilízate –_la voz de Ryoma me alerta._

_Acaso no estaba dormido? _

_-_yo estoy a tu lado –_concluye él, entrelazando mi mano con la suya._

_Con una sonrisa cierro mis ojos y me permito recargarme en el hombro de mi prometido. _

_El saber que él permanecerá a mi lado comienza a producir en mi interior lo que tanto había estado anhelando desde que despegamos: Tranquilidad._

_**Continuara...**_

**-hola a todas! Aquí les presento el primer capi de lo que será este nuevo fic, espero haya sido de su agrado n.n. Aún no he incorporado mucha comedia, puesto a que no se prestaban mucha las situaciones, pero en el siguiente prometo que habrá!**

**Ren:** apresúrate, tus invitados te esperan en la sala.

-**invitados? o.O... de qué?**

**Ren:** lo olvidaste otra vez? ¬.¬ es tu cumpleaños -.-

**Lenny: -en brazos de su padre- **cupano! cupano! cupano! NOn

-**es verdad! oOo... jejeje lo lamento n.nU Antes de que nos vayamos! Les presento a todas el nuevo integrante de nuestra familia, quien nació el 7 de Mayo n.n –**les indica el pequeño de ojos dorados entre sus brazos-** él es Feng Tao n.n**

**Feng: **o.o... –**mira todo curioso.**

**Ren:** al fin tiene el humor normal u.u

-**insinúas que mi humor mientras estaba embarazada no era normal? ¬.¬**

**Ren:** cof cof -/- nos vamos por favor?

-**mmh ¬.¬... de acuerdo. Nos veremos en el próximo capitulo! en el que EL CLUB DE LAS PERVER regresa! nOn**

**Sayounra. Mata-ne**

Caperucita roja iba caminando por el bosque,

entonces cayo la noche...y la aplasto u.u

**rocio-asakura**


	2. Bienvenidos a EEUU

**-kyaa! El primer capi tubo una gran aceptación, me alegra de verdad! pido disculpas por la demora, es solo que entre los exámenes y demás no me quedo mucho tiempo ú.ù, además que pase momentos muy difíciles la semana pasada que agradezco a Dios por que hayan culminado al fin. Pero aún así pondré todo mi esfuerzo en los capi que espero sean de su agrado n.n **

**Summary: **_Qué tan difícil puede ser el organizar una boda? Solo se debe cuidar bien los detalles y se prepara todo con cuidado. Suena fácil verdad? pues no, no lo es. En especial si la novia sufre cambios de humor repentinos cada cinco segundos. **RyomaxSakuno**_

**Traducción:**

_**Lamborghini Murciélago:**_ esta es una marca de auto, que si existe -.- no crean que lo invente ¬.¬. Si lo desean pueden buscar su imagen en google n.n 

_**Hi ( **ingles ) :_hola

_**Arigato ( **japonés ) :_gracias

_**Mada mada dane ( **japonés ) :_aún te falta mucho

_**otôsan ( **japonés ) :_padre

_**okaasan ( **japonés ):_madre

_**hai ( **japonés ):_si

Continuación de _**¿Cuál era mi motivación?**!_

**Si, acepto **

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 2: "Bienvenido a EE.UU."_

_El avión aterrizo luego de realizar 17.581 km de vuelo. _

_En Los Ángeles hace poco amaneció. Desde el avión pude contemplar toda la ciudad, me sorprendió lo grande que era. _

_Siento nauseas y estoy un poco mareada, pero de seguro que es solo por el cansancio del viaje._

_-_estas bien? –_escucho que Ryoma me consulta en un susurro sin dejar de conducirme hacía la salida del aeropuerto al momento en que esquiva unos cuantos reporteros. _

_-_si –_respondo, fingiendo una sonrisa._

_Ryoma me observa de reojo, lo que me da a entender que no me cree, pero prefiero seguir fingiendo para que así él no se preocupe. _

_Cuando al fin llegamos a la salida, mis piernas flaquean. Más no caigo al suelo dado a que el brazo de mi prometido lo impide._

_-_Sakuno... –_su voz se oye preocupada._

_-_es... solo cansancio. Estaré bien –_nuevamente le sonrío. _

_Liberando un suspiro, el hombre junto a mi me carga entre sus brazos_

_-_Ry—Ryoma¿qué...!

-no protestes, estas mal y no quiero que empeores –_fue su respuesta inmediata._

_Yo tan solo asentí mientras que sentía mis mejillas arder._

_Aunque sea mi prometido y hayamos experimentado muchas cosas juntos, nunca puedo evitar el reaccionar de aquella manera cuando hace este tipo de acciones. Sin duda es una parte de Ryoma Echizen que de niña nunca creí llegar a conocer._

+-+- fin del pensamiento de Sakuno -+-+

_-_y... ¿ahora a donde vamos? –consulto Ryusaki.

Ryoma contemplo por unos momentos el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

-allí esta... –susurro Echizen más para si mismo que como respuesta.

-qué cosa? o.o

-mi auto.

-tu auto? O.o

-si.

-y... lo dejaste aquí desde que te fuiste?

-no. Lame a mi agente cuando despegamos de Japón y le pedí que lo trajese hasta aquí. Era eso o él nos vendría a recibir personalmente –exclamo el apodado príncipe, abriendo la puerta del vehículo (un _Lamborghini Murciélago_ de color negro) y depositando en el asiento del acompañante a su prometida.

Luego de meter todas las maletas (las cuales habían conducido hasta allí con la ayuda de un carro) en el portaequipaje, Ryoma también subió al auto.

-por...porqué no querías que tu agente nos recogiera? Cuando lo conocí en Australia parecía buena persona o.o –pregunto Sakuno al ver como su prometido ponía en marcha el vehículo.

-por que es un idiota –respondió con tono neutro.

-"para ti todos son idiotas amor n.nU" –se dijo a si misma Ryusaki, riendo levemente.

- - - - -

-qué...es este lugar? –la voz de Sakuno denotaba su sorpresa.

Ryoma detuvo el automóvil frente a la entrada de la inmensa mansión contemporánea y la contemplo sin inmutarse por su elegancia.

-la mansión Echizen –respondió, bajándose del auto y ayudando a su prometida a imitarlo.

-necesitare que me hagas un mapa para que no me pierda n.nU –bromeo la joven.

-no es necesario. Ya hay uno en la cocina.

-o.oU

- - - - -

-oh! Señor Echizen! Lo esperábamos –el sirviente de porte elegante realizo una pronunciada reverencia al abrir la puerta principal y reconocer la figura del famoso tenista.

-mmh...

-con su permiso, llamare de inmediato a sus padres.

Sakuno se paralizo al oír las palabras del hombre.

Se aferró al brazo de su prometido con fuerza, mientras que su corazón latía con rapidez en su pecho, sofocándola. Los nervios se habían apoderado de ella.

Ryoma, quien de inmediato lo noto, la apego de manera protectora contra su pecho. Más, aún así, los nervios se rehusaron a abandonarla.

-Ryoma! –una mujer hizo aparición por uno de los pasillo, y se acerco al príncipe con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-hi –susurro por todo saludo Echizen, permitiéndole a la mujer envolverlo en un abrazo.

-ganaste los Abiertos de Australia! Te felicito! n.n –comento Rinko Echizen, apartándose de su hijo.

-arigato.

-pero si es el pequeñín! –chillo entusiasmado Nanjiro Echizen, bajando las escaleras principales con los brazos elevados.

-ya no soy pequeño ù.ú -protesto Ryoma, molesto.

-lo seguirás siendo siempre para tu padre! jajaja –río el apodado samurai en sus épocas de tenis, desordenando aún más la cabellera de su hijo.

-mada mada dane ¬.¬...

-qué clase de saludo es ese hacia tu padre a quien no has visto desde hace tiempo? ¬.¬ -Ryoma se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no le interesaba- mada mada dane hijo ¬.¬

-mada mada dane otôsan ¬.¬

-mada mada dane ù.ú –repitió Nanhiro.

-mada mada dane ù.ú –bufo Ryoma.

-mada mada dane! Ò.o

-mada mada dane! Ò.o

-mada mada dane! ò.ó

-"al fin se de donde aprendió a repetir tanto esa frase -.-U" –se dijo Ryusaki, sin saber a ciencias ciertas el como actuar para detenerlos.

-terminen de una vez! –la voz potente de Rinko cayo de inmediato a padre e hijo- son el colmo! Apenas se encuentras y ya discutes ¬.¬

-es su culpa –acusaron al mismo tiempo Ryoma y Nanjiro Echizen.

-no me interesa saber quien es el culpable! Solo quiero que dejen de comportarse como niños ò.o –concluyo la mujer, cruzándose de brazos denotando decisión.

-mmmh...

-así esta mejor n.n –Rinko sonrío triunfante, para luego posar su vista en su recién llegado hijo y por primera vez notar la frágil figura de mujer que a la par de este se encontraba- oh! Disculpa! No te había notado jovencita. Tu quien eres? n.n

-pues...yo... soy...soy Sakuno Ryusaki –concluyo la aludida, maldiciéndose internamente por el estar tartamudeando como cuando era pequeña.

-oh! Con que eres tu! –grito con entusiasmo Nanjiro, acercándose a la aludida.

-eh? o.o

-al fin conozco a la prometida del pequeñín! –hablo con orgullo el samurai, estudiando detenidamente a la joven quien se encogió apenada.

-cómo sabes que es mi prometida? ò.o –consulto el príncipe del tenis, mientras que planeaba internamente el método que utilizaría para asesinar a su agente- "le dije a ese idiota que quería que fuese una secreto ù.ú".

-jajajaja soy tu padre¿lo olvidabas! Mi instinto me lo dijo! –río Nanjiro con sorna.

-si, claro. Tu instinto te lo dijo. Tu insitito y esta revista deportiva que habla sobre el posible compromiso del príncipe del tenis ¬.¬ -concluyo Rinko, mostrando una revista con una foto en el encabezado de Ryoma junto a Sakuno en una playa de Australia.

-jejejeje, no se de lo que hablas Jajajaja .Nanjiro se encogió de hombros, fingiendo inocencia.

-viejo mentiroso ¬.¬ -mascullo Echizen Ryoma, contrayendo su mano en un puño.

-ignóralos, por favor Sakuno. Te damos la bienvenida a nuestra familia. Yo soy la madre de Ryoma, Rinko Echizen n.n –exclamo, tomando las manos de la joven.

-es un placer, y se lo agradezco señora –susurro la castaña con timidez.

-por favor, llámame Rinko. Me haces sentir vieja el que me digas señora n.n

-si, disculpe n.nU

-la cena esta servida –anuncio uno de los sirvientes.

-muy bien! vamos linda, pasemos al comedor, allí podremos platicar mejor el como se conocieron con mi hijo. Te parece? –consulto la mujer, conduciendo a la ex maestra por uno de los pasillos.

-eh... ss—si –susurro Sakuno, dirigiéndole a su prometido una mirada de ayuda, la cual este entendió de inmediato.

-oye¿Ryoma a donde vas! –protesto Nanjiro al ver que su hijo seguía el camino que habían realizado segundos antes ambas mujeres- uuff... –el hombre sonrió- me alegro de ver que al fin encontraste lo que te faltaba...

- - - - -

La cena trascurrió lentamente para Sakuno, a quien Rinko incomodo con sus miles de preguntas del como se habían conocido con su hijo y lo que juntos habían vivido en Australia, queriendo conocer hasta el ultimo detalle (los cuales ni Ryoma ni Sakuno estaban dispuestos a relatar).

Pero para el alivio de la joven la cena había culminado al fin luego de treinta minutos, gracias a que Ryoma había rechazado el postre, alegando que ambos se encontraban agotados y deseaban descansar.

-si... lo sé –susurro Sakuno, manteniendo aburrida su celular cerca de su oído- hai, lo recordare okaasan... Si, estoy bien. Te llamare mañana, lo prometo. Yo también te quiero. Buenas noches n.nU –la joven concluyo con la llamada rápidamente, prediciendo que, si continuaba, su madre volvería a repetirle las mismas indicaciones de cómo caminar por una vía pública en EE.UU.

Arrojo su celular sobre el aparador y se dejo caer en la suave cama con pereza.

Con los ojos entreabiertos analizo la habitación que Rinko Echizen le había asignado para ella. Era bastante amplía y la elegancia que esta poseía por unos momentos le había hecho sentir intimidada.

Se revolvió un poco en su cama luego de quitarse el calzado (el cual le pareció extraño que pudiese usar dentro de la mansión).

Cambió de posición una vez.

Otra más.

Y una tercera, más la joven seguía sintiéndose incomoda.

Y es que algo faltaba en aquella cama para que ella pudiese sentir a gusto, aunque ya comenzaba a sospechar de que se trataba. Cerro los ojos, dejando que el sueño comenzara a poseerla, más la puerta de su habitación se abrió, alertándola.

Se volteo temerosa, pudiendo así distinguir, en la oscuridad, la figura de un hombre, la cual se acercaba a ella sigilosamente. Estuvo a punto de gritar ante el miedo que la azoto, pero la figura se acerco hasta ella susurrándole palabras en su oído que la tranquilizaron.

-calma, soy yo.

-Ryoma... –susurro, atrayendo al hombre por el cuello con la ayuda de sus brazos.

Ryuzaki se movió un poco en la cama, dejando un espacio para que su prometido pudiese recostarse, cosa que este hizo de inmediato. El príncipe la apego contra su pecho y beso los labios de ella con insistencia.

Sakuno sonrío al momento de corresponder.

Eso era lo que la ex maestra necesitaba para que pudiese sentirse a gusto: El calor de su prometido.

Las manos comenzaron a moverse traviesas por los cuerpos, y el aire comenzó a escasear en los cuerpos de ambos. Cuando...

-con permiso. Interrumpo algo? n.n –la voz una mujer los alerto.

El cuerpo de Ryoma cayo a un costado de la cama ante la fuerza con que Sakuno lo había apartado.

Ambos contemplaron la entrada del cuarto sonrojados, y distinguieron en el marco de este a la madre del príncipe del tenis, Rinko Echizen.

-o—okaasan... –susurro Ryoma sorprendido, maldiciendo el no haber colocado llave a la puerta luego de que entro.

-te traje toallas limpias linda Sakuno –exclamo la mujer, colocando las mismas sobre una silla que se encontraba cerca.

-a—arigato o/o.

-no tienes por que agradecer n.n. Estas a gusto? No necesitas nada? Quieres que te habrá la ventana? Quieres que te traiga un poco de agua? O prefieres jugo?

-mamá, te importa? –la voz del príncipe denoto su fastidio.

-no! Por favor! Continúen –la mujer salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Echizen se incorporo del suelo, acomodando un poco sus ropas. Observo de reojo a su prometida, y se percato de la incomodidad que esta sentía. Suspiro.

-no te preocupes... –susurro, besando la frente de ella- hablare con ella. Por lo general no es tan molesta.

-hai... –respondió con desanimo Sakuno.

-te amo –Ryoma beso sus labios, y así la joven se sintió un poco mejor.

-y yo a ti Ryoma-kun –exclamo, pegando su frentes a la de él.

-aquí te traje tu jugo linda Sakuno! –Rinko entró nuevamente al lugar, con un vaso en su mano derecha.

-o/o

-mamá, no sabes lo que es privacidad ò/ó –bufo Ryoma molesto.

-oh! Disculpen! Volví a interrumpirlos?

-si! ¬/¬

-mil disculpas, no volverá a suceder –se excuso Rinko, saliendo nuevamente del cuarto.

-uuff... esta mujer... –el príncipe masajeo su frente exasperado-"tendré que hablar con ella. Y en cuanto antes, MEJOR ¬.¬"

-Ryoma... yo... –Sakuno bajo la mirada apenada- quizás será mejor que...

-¿quien quiere helado! nOn

-¡mamá!

_**Continuara...**_

**Hola a todas¿Cómo has estado! Se que había prometido la reincorporación del club de las perver para este capi, pero temo decirles que tendrá q ser para la próxima puesto a que las situaciones que acabo de terminar de vivir son muy feas y no tengo mucho animo para hacer el recibimiento apropiado para ustedes. Lo lamento u.u**

**Prometo que la próxima lo haré! Y esta vez si cumpliré mi promesa n.n. También prometo que las actualizaciones serán como antes: una vez por semana, o cada 2 n.n.**

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! EN EL PROXIMO CAPI COMENZARE A RESPONDERLOS COMO ACSTUMBRABA nOn**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Athrun**

**Shiory-Asuka**

**Ryosaku**

**kaname-c**

**scooky**

**Mondlicht Weasley**

**yoshi**

**aomeasakura**

**Kaeri chan**

**Arihdni**

**mariale**

**Naomi Yamada**

**Marip**

**karlyta**

**arcueid27granger**

**skira echizen**

**Vickyta-chan**

**Viridiana**

**Tfdtsrd **(gracias por tu critica constructiva n.nU)

**Arashi Shinomori**

**Yami Natasha**

**Slamina**

**Sayounra. Mata-ne**

Viejo: hay vieja, tus tetas son como dos cebollas u.u

Vieja: porqué lo dices viejo? o.o

Viejo: las miro y me dan ganas de llorar T.T

**rocio-asakura**


	3. Malestares

**Summary: **_Qué tan difícil puede ser el organizar una boda? Solo se debe cuidar bien los detalles y se prepara todo con cuidado. Suena fácil verdad? pues no, no lo es. En especial si la novia sufre cambios de humor repentinos cada cinco segundos. **RyomaxSakuno**_

**Traducción:**

**Japonés:**

**_Mada mada dane: _**aún te falta mucho

**_Otôsan: _**papá

**_O'chibi: _**pequeñín

Chibi-suke: otra forma de decir pequeñín 

**_Arigato: _**gracias

**_Iie: _**no

**_Watashi: _**yo... (femenino)

**_Okaasan: _**madre

**Ingles:**

**_Mr. Ryoga: _**señor Ryoga

**_Do you like tea or coffee: _**le gustaría té o café?

**_Plis: _**por favor

**Si, acepto**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 3: "Malestares"_

Ryoma miraba detenidamente su puerta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas traspasar esta e encaminarse nuevamente hacía la habitación de su prometida, como había hecho minutos atrás.

Más desecho aquella idea, puesto a que Sakuno de seguro ya estaría dormida.

Se volteo sobre su cama y clavo sus felinos ojos, esta vez, en el reloj ubicado sobre la pequeña mesa de luz, mientras el sonido que ocasionaba las agujas al moverse llegaban a sus oídos con insistencia.

Tic...Tac...Tic...Tac...Tic...

-"AAAhhh!" –Ryoma se trago aquel grito de exasperación.

Ese sonido lo estaba enloqueciendo.

-reloj del demonio ¬.¬ -susurro, regresando nuevamente la mirada hacía la entrada de su habitación.

-Sakuno...

Se preguntaba como estaría ella, si se encontraría bien.

Desde hacía rato que tenía el presentimiento de que algo le ocurriría y que no podía descansar, era ese sexto sentido suyo el que insistía con ello. Deseaba estar junto a ella para protegerla, más cuando había intentado infiltrarse en su cuarto su madre no les había permitido tener la PRIVACIDAD que deseban.

Es más, estaba seguro de que si lo intentaba una vez más, otra vez ella entraría al cuarto a ofrecerles cuanto cosa ilógica se le ocurriese, y ya habían sido muchas estupideces por una noche.

-"cálmate, de seguro esta bien" –se dijo, intentando conciliar el sueño-"solo extrañas el dormir junto a su aroma y eso ahora te esta enloqueciendo"

Se repetía una y otra vez, más no terminaba de convencerse completamente a si mismo de ello.

- - - - -

Sakuno corrió los cabellos que caían desordenados sobre su rostro y los coloco tras su oreja. Echo esto, se incorporo del lavado sobre el que permanecía erguida y lavo su rostro con agua fresca en un intento vano por sentirse mejor.

Luego, encamino sus pasos hacía la salida del baño, creyendo que eso sería todo por aquella noche, que todo ya había terminado y que podría volver a su cuarto para descansar el tiempo que le quedase hasta que amaneciese, mas estaba equivocada.

Aquello apenas había comenzado.

A solo centímetros de su cama, la joven condujo sus manos hacía su boca mientras se retorcía de dolor. Previniendo lo que vendría, nuevamente corrió hacía al baño.

-"porqué?..." –se pregunto, manteniendo sus manos fijas en su vientre, rogando por que aquel insoportable dolor acabase al fin- "porqué me duele tanto?... será el cansancio?"

- - - - -

El sonido hueco que producía la pelota de tenis al chocar contra su raqueta era música para los oídos de Ryoma Echizen. En especial si ese sonido se ejecutaba durante un partido al que él llevaba la ventaja.

-40-30, otôsan –Ryoma sonrío, mientras que Nanjiro fruncía el ceño, molesto- te estas poniendo viejo.

-cállate y sirve ¬.¬ -bujo el samurai.

-mada mada dane –susurro el príncipe, realizando el saque por el cual era conocido en todo el mundo. El Twist server.

Ambos hombres, concentrados en el partido al cual ninguno estaba dispuesto a perder, no se percataron de la presencia de un joven, de cabellera negra y ojos felinos, quien los observaba con una expresión de aburrimiento.

-son las 7 de la mañana y ya están en la cancha? -.- –exclamo el joven, liberando un suave bostezo.

Ryoma paro su juego al reconocer la voz del recién llegado.

-"porqué tenía que llegar este idiota ¬.¬?" –se pregunto Ryoma, molesto.

Su mañana ya se había arruinado.

-40-40. Jajajaja lo ves? Aún soy mejor que vos o'chibi! –victoreo Nanjiro, quien había aprovechado que su hijo se había distraído para así anotar un punto.

El príncipe frunció el ceño al escucharlo

-es tu culpa ò.o –acuso Ryoma, fulminando con la mirada al hombre que observaba el partido a un lado de la cancha.

-ma, ma. No me culpes a mi de tu pésimo juego chibi-suke –exclamo de forma despreocupada el hermano mayor del príncipe, Ryoga Echizen, ladeando sus manos de un lado a otro.

-cómo te...? ù.ú –Ryoma sostuvo una de las pelotas y su raqueta de manera amenazante.

-ya! Es suficiente! –Rinko observo como ambos hermanos volteaban a verla- ya son mayores y siguen comportándose como niños ¬.¬ -continuo la mujer, molesta- salieron más parecidos a su padre de lo que pensé ù.u

-oye! –protesto Nanjiro.

-es verdad u.u –asintieron ambos hermanos Echizen, diciéndose a si mismos que no deseban parecerse a ese hombre.

-¿ustedes también! Para que lo sepan yo...!

-ahórrate tu discurso amor. El desayuno esta servido –lo corto Rinko, entrando nuevamente a la mansión.

-si –respondieron en unison los hermanos.

-te quedaras a desayunar? –inquirió Ryoma, observando a su hermano mayor de reojo- acaso no tienes una casa? una esposa? una VIDA? ¬.¬

-siiii... pero ahora Yukari esta haciendo una sesión de fotos para una revista y como no me gusta estar solo en la casa... –explico Ryoga.

-vienes a la mía ¬.¬ -finalizo el príncipe.

-oigan! No me dejen hablando solo! –reclamo Nanjiro, más ya nadie se encontraba en el jardín para escucharlo- para que me esfuerzo? ù.ú

- - - - -

-_mr. Ryoga, Do you like Tea or coffee? _

-_coffee plis n.n _–exclamo el aludido, observando como el sirviente le servía el liquido en su taza.

-cómo puedes tomar esa cosa? –consulto Ryoma, a quien el café le desagradaba.

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

-tu bebes a diario los jugos de tu entrenador. Esto por lo menos es mejor n.n

-pero no lo hago por gusto... –alegó asqueado, recordando el abominable sabor de aquellos líquidos. Oh genial! Su hermano ya había acabado con su apetito.

-Ryoma, no he visto a la linda Sakuno en toda la mañana. Seguirá dormida? –consulto Rinko, observando a su hijo expectante a alguna respuesta.

-eh? o.o... no lo creo. Ella es de madrugar –la preocupación se hizo presente en el rostro del joven.

Su presentimiento durante la noche habría sido acertado?

-mmh...quizás habrá preferido permanecer en su cuarto –medito Rinko.

La madre del príncipe se incorporo.

-no es bueno que se pierda del desayuno. Mejor subiere a llevárselo.

-espera mamá! –Ryoma también se incorporo- yo se lo llevaré.

- - - - -

Sakuno se revolvió sobre su cama, intentando evitar que el sol de la mañana continuase posándose sobre su rostro y le impidiese el dormir. Estuvo a punto de conciliar nuevamente el sueño, cuando su cuerpo se estremeció y ella prácticamente salto sobre cama, haciéndose a un lado.

Qué había sido aquella cosa peluda que había sentido entre sus piernas?

Temerosa tomo las farsazas y con cautela las corrió, encontrándose con el causante de su sobresalto.

-un gato? o.o –susurro, observando al felino sorprendida.

El gato imalayo, de cabellera gris y ojos inocentes, maulló de manera insistente en busca de su atención.

-que lindo –susurro con una sonrisa, tomándolo entre sus brazos y acariciándolo con dulzura- cómo llegaste aquí pequeño?

-miiauuu nOn

Sakuno río levemente.

-"estoy hablando con un gato. Creo que el desvelo no es lo mejor para mi n.nU" –se dijo la castaña, introduciéndose nuevamente entre las mantas junto a su nuevo acompañante.

Dirigió su mirada hacía las ventanas y observo a través de las cortinas corridas, descubriendo a un sol, brillando con esplendor en lo alto del cielo. Se sobresalto, qué hora sería?

-ya debe ser muy tarde –exclamo, sentándose sobre la cama- oh, qué ira a pensar la familia de Ryoma-kun si me ve levantándome a esta hora? –un sonrojo de pena cubrió sus mejillas.

-nada en realidad –Sakuno volteo hacía la entrada de su habitación, contemplando sorprendida la figura de su prometido, Ryoma Echizen, cerrando la puerta tras él- no te preocupes por eso.

-pe—pero... –la castaña bajo la mirada.

Con lentitud, el tensita se acerco a ella, y deposito la bandeja que cargaba sobre el regazo de su prometida.

-buenos días... –susurro, besando los labios de la joven- te traje el desayuno.

-arigato n/n

-miauuuu nOn –el lindo gato hizo aparición de entre las frazadas al reconocer la voz de su dueño.

-Karupin? o.o –Ryoma lo observo sorprendido, era extraño que el felino se llevase bien con los desconocidos, y en especial que quisiese dormir con estos.

-ese es el nombre de este pequeño? n.n –consulto Sakuno, al momento en que Karupin frotaba su brazo izquierdo, deseando que continuara con sus caricias.

-si –respondió Ryoma, sentándose en la cama a la par de la joven.

-quieres leche? n.n

-miauu nOn –Karupin maulló alegremente ante la pregunta de la ex maestra, dando a entender que así era.

Más, cuando la joven buscaba la forma de servirle un poco al felino, este salto de la cama y se marcho del cuarto.

-a donde va? o.o

-a la cocina, allí los sirvientes siempre le tienen servido su desayuno.

-ya veo... –exclamo Sakuno, untando un poco de mermelada sobre una tostada.

Mientras que Ryuzaki desayunaba, Ryoma aprovecho para observarla. El cansancio no era muy bien disimulado por su rostro por más que ella se estuviera esmerando en fingir que era así, fácilmente podía notar que ella había dormido solo un par de horas durante la noche.

Pero, la pregunta era...

-porqué?

-mh? Porqué qué Ryoma-kun? o.o –Sakuno volteo a verlo.

-porqué no descansaste bien anoche? –él la miraba fijamente, para así poder leer sus pensamientos.

-yo... no es nada, no te preocupes. Estoy bien n.n –sabía que ella diría algo parecido, sabía que ella no quería que se preocupase.

Pero eso era inevitable, la preocupación ya se había apoderado de él.

-como digas –susurro Ryoma, incorporándose y tomando la bandeja con el desayuno de ella para así depositarla en el suelo, a un lado de la cama.

-qué pasa? o.o –Ryuzaki lo observo sin comprender.

-estas cansada.

-iie... watashi... –Ryoma regreso al lugar junto a ella en la amplía cama y beso los labios de Sakuno para así callarla.

-si lo estas –exclamo él, abrazándola y obligándola a recostarse.

-Ryoma... o/o

-duerme, yo estoy a tu lado –susurro el príncipe, apegándola un poco más contra su pecho- no importa si dices no estar cansada, duerme ahora por que esta noche yo no te dejare dormir –concluyo, besando el cuello de la castaña.

Sakuno sonrío.

-si...

- - - - -

Con tranquilidad, Rinko Echizen caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, cargando entre sus brazos una pila de toallas limpias. Al final del pasillo visualizo su objetivo, la entrada al cuarto de Sakuno, por lo que apresuro un poco más el paso.

Más, cuando estaba a solo metros de su objetivo, el cuerpo formado de un hombre se interpuso en su camino.

-Ry...Ryoga –exclamo sorprendida la mujer.

-a donde vas... okaasan? –el joven la observo con picardía.

-yo... pues... iba a...

Ryoga rió abiertamente.

-no me digas que sigues usando el cuento de "traje toallas limpias!"? –pregunto entre risas el mayor de sus hijos.

-no! Yo...! –Rinko comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-ma, ma okaasan. Déjalos solos aunque sea esta vez –propuso el joven, obligando a su madre a retroceder.

-esta bien u.u...pero solo esta vez –puntualizo la mujer.

-jajaja, después debatimos eso n.n –continuo riendo Ryoga, divertido de que ahora era el turno de Ryoma de sufrir los celos de su madre.

_**Continuara...**_

Club de las perver!

**Papel picado vuela por todas lados junto a globos.**

-siiii! Volvió! Ya lo extrañaba, ustedes no? n.n debes hacer fiesta! Sii+o+

**Presidenta:** Rocio-Asakura

**Integrantes:**

**1- kaname-c**

**2- Arihdni**

**3-anni-fer**

**4-Skira echizen**

**5-Karlyta**

**6-Kakoru Tsukikawa**

**7-3-CiNdY-3**

**8-Viridiana**

**9-yoshi**

**10- -ivekag-**

**11-Kisumo-chan**

**12-Kaerichan**

**13-Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**

**14-angelx310**

**15-tay-sama**

**16-cynthiaXCeReShItAX**

**17- Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov**

**18-** **Neko-O**

**19-** **Shiory-Asuka**

**20-Sakuno15**

**21- Marip**

**22- Jenniffer Riddle Weasly**

**-**les doy la bienvenida a todas las nuevas integrantes nOn es un placer tenerlas con nosotras y saber q las perver no terminan n.n

**Misióm: INVADIR FORO DZ: **jajajaja, que les parece la idea? Crear en el foro DZ (foro de anime conocido) un club llamado "El club de las perver", para que así podamos intercambiar imágenes entre nosotras, comentarios y demás. Qué dicen? Creo el club o no?

-Deben sentirse libres y capas de grita...

**Todas: **me gusta el RyomaxSakuno! Me gusta las escenas entre ellos! Me gusta el Lemmon +o+ y no me apena decirlo!

- + - + - + -

**-hola a todas! Hoy estoy con los ánimos bien puestos! nOn**

**Ren:** regresaste a como eras antes o.o

-**siii! nOn**

**Ren:** eso no es bueno -.-

-**cómo dices! Ò.o**

**Ren:** **-sonríe levemente-** "si, es la misma de antes"

-**aunque debería seguir depre después de que Argentina salió del mundial, pero me alegra saber que los tramposos de los Alemanes se fueron! Si! nOn**

**Ren:** recibiste muchos review o.o

**Lenny: **revie revie! nOn

**Feng: **ah! Ah! nOn

-**jajaja, si, gracias a todas por ellos n.n**

**Ren: **agradecimientos a:

**Jenniffer Riddle Weasly (**hola! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me halagas n.n. Alegra saber que mis fics te son divertidos y espero que tu enemistad con la computadora pase pronto xD. Bienvenida a las perver! Y gracias por tu review!

**anni-fer**me alegra de que te guste tanto, y el que sea divertido es mi objetivo, parece que lo logre n.n. Mil gracias por tu review y por leer mi fic!

**Ryosaku**jajaja, como ves ni Sakuno sabe que es lo que tiene n.n. Pobre, ahora a ella le toca vivir lo que yo acabo de terminar para tener a Feng n.n

**Feng: **o.o –**observa todo sin entender. **

-**a tu petición puse lo que Ryoma pensó antes de ir con ella, espero que te haya gustado n.n. Y como ves, Ryoga va a ser muy útil para desviar a la madre del cuarto y dejarlo solos xD. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n)**

**Yami natasha**hola chicas, verdad que es sorprendente lo tierno que puede llegar a ser Ryoma? o.o yo tengo la política de que todo hombre, por más frío o arrogante que sea, puede llegar a ser tierno si esta con la mujer que ama. Sino me creen, miren a Ren n.n

**Ren: **oye, que intentas decir? ¬.¬

-**jajaja, nada amor n.n. Muchas gracias por su review! Y espero que le haya gustado este capi n.n)**

**  
**

**VANGeL DaNnIeLiTa (**hola! No te preocupes por no dejarme review, ya muchos me van diciendo que su internet no funciona, así que te perdono xD jajaja. Vaya, me vienes leyendo hace mucho ya o.o... mil gracias por ser fiel a mi fic nOn. Perdón por demorar en actualizar, lo que pasa es que entre los problemas que handaba teniendo y los examenes (que me tocan uno por día durante estas dos semanas -.-) se me hace imposible T.T pero ya vienen las vacaciones de invierno! Y me podre dedicar más al fic nOn. Mil gracias por leer! Y dejarme review! Cuidate!

**octi-chan**hola! Si! No son tiernos los dos+o+ -**viendo foto de Ryoma y Sakuno-** jajaja me encanta Rinko-san! Sus ocurrencias son unicas n.n

**Rinko: **al fin alguien que quiere mi helado +.+

-**jejeje n.nU En fin! En "cuál es mi motivación" no me habías dejado review, pero me agrada saber que me vienes leyendo desde hace tanto tiempo n.n. Concuerdo con vos! Los alumnos de Saku son unicos! Jajaja ahora su papel lo estaría tomando Rinko xD (**no los puedo dejar solos y tranquilos, verdad? XD**) espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado! Y mil gracias por tu review!)**

**Marip**hola! Jajaja, tienes razón, pobre Saku-chan u.u, entre dos madres la van a terminar matando antes de que pueda llegar a tener a su hijo xD. Rinko-san! Aquí hay alguien que quiere tu helado n.n

**Rinko: **si! Mi helado no es rechazado+o+

-**jajaja, mucha gracias por tu review y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n.)**

**ONaomi.YamadaO**hola! Yo estoy muy bien, y vos? n.n me alegro que el capi anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también sea de tu agrado n.n.

**Rinko: **qué tienes en contra de mi helado? ¬.¬

-**jajaja, hay que reconocer que Rinko-san es muy original para interrumpir n.nU. Mil gracias por tu review!)**

**scooky**hola! Creo que tienes razón, hice una linda mezcla el capi anterior entre tierno y gracioso xD. La conclusión a la que llegamos todas con el capi anterior: Yo quiero ser Sakuno T.T

**Ren:** cof cof ¬.¬

-**bah! Digo! Yo no, las lectoras n.nU.**

**Ren:** ¬.¬

-**sobre tus preguntas, los cambios de actitud son por Sakuno va a estar... –**Ren tapa su boca.

**Ren:** eso ella debe descubrirlo mientras lee u.u

-**aah... tienes razón n.nU. Gome, mi esposo no me deja decirte la razón u.u. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado! Y gracias por leer n.n)**

**karlyta (**jajajauna miembro del club de las perver reportándose n.n. Tienes razón, Rinko y sus ocurrencias, nos quito nuestro lemmon! ToT jajajaja pero no importa, a llegado el que se encargara de detenerla xD. Me alegra que mi fic te resulte divertido, espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por tu review n.n

**Dark kakoru shinigami (**hola! Jajaja, tu review me hizo reir un monton tu review n.n. Cómo estas? Espero de que ya te hayas curado de tu resfrio o.o. Yo ya levante mi animo por que aquí todo se soluciono n.n, y tu? Cómo handas con el tuyo? Sobre lo que me decías de si me a pasado por que sufro por el problema del otro y que se lo que le pasa pero no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlo, por eso mismo andaba mal yo u.u, pero creo que no es igual a tu caso o.o.

En el mío fue por que a mi hermano mayor (de 17 años) lo internaron por intoxicación (se estaba bañando luego de orinar sobre una pastilla de las que se ponen en los inodoros y parece de que se produjo una reacción química y se genero amoniaco). Según dijeron los medicos cuando lo llevamos es que solo tenía unas horas de vida, por eso yo me sentía impotente por que no podía hacer nada, pero gracias a un milagro mi hermano esta lo más pancho ahora, jodiendome como siempre, increíble verdad? n.n. Si te sientes mejor contándome cual es tu problema hazlo tranquila, quizas te pueda aconsejar n.n. Veras que todo sale bien!

Mil gracias por tu review! Nos vemos nOn

**arcueid27granger**me pone muy feliz saber que el capi anterior haya sido de tu agrado n.n. Rinko es única xD. Espero que este también te haya gustado y mil gracias por tu review n.n

**slamina (**hola! Me pone muy feliz saber que te gusto el capi anterior n.n. Ante tu pedido puse lo que pensó Ryoma para ir al cuarto n.n, espero te haya gustado. Concuerdo con vos, Rinko es única xD. Mil gracias por leer el fic y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n

Mariale (hola! De verdad te resulto cómico? Me alegra saber que cumpli mi objetivo n.n. Perdón por la demora! Es que handaba muy depre y estaba pasando una situación muy difícil ú.ù (mi hermano estaba en el hospital con el diagnostico que le deban 2 horas de vida) pero por suerte todo ha pasado ya y mi animo a regresado n.n. Quizas la semana que viene actualice unos días después (por q toy con exámenes uno en cada día) pero prometo poner mi esfuerzo por ser puntual n.n Nunca los olvido a mis lectores nOn! Gracias por tu review y tu paciencia n.n) Arihdni (hola amiga! Pues yo estoy muy bien! Mi hermano ya esta muuucho mejor, ya anda vagueando por hay xD. Qué bueno, vdd? n.n. Concuerdo con vos, MADRES! Rinko es única xD. Nos quito nuestro lemmos! Las perver queremos neustro lemmon! ToT pero que se le va a hacer n.n. Bueno amiga, te dejo, gracias por leer mi fic! Nos vemos!) 

**Viridiana**hola amiga! Si, tienes razón, mira que interrumpirlos en esos momentos xD. Aunque s eme hace que Ryoma de ahora en más va a ponerle llave a la puerta y va a tirar el duplicado jajaja xD. Sobre mis problemas, ya estan todos solucionados y yo estoy feliz nuevamente n.n, gracias por tus buenos deseos, se siente bien saber que otras personas te apoyan n.n. De verdad gracias!

**Vickyta-chan**hola! Muchas gracias por tu comprensión T.T ahora se vienen las vacaciones de invierno así que me podré dedicar al fic n.n, por más que vaya de viaje y demás, para que esta la laptop verdad? XD Me pone felíz saber que el capi anterior fue gracioso, me hace sentir realizada n.n. Mi animo ha vuelto! Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, mis problemas ya están resueltos y yo soy feliz otra vez xD n.n. Mil gracias por ser una lectora fiel n.n

-**bien, eso es todo. Amor, todas las lectoras te dan la bienvenida al mundo n.n**

**Feng: **jajajaja nOn

**Ren: **gracias a todos los que nos felicitaron por nuestro nuevo hijo.

**Lenny: **emanito! nOn

-**y también quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que se acordaron de mi cumple y me felicitaron. Mucho de ustedes lo hizo con un review en el primer capi, pero como yo estaba alterada no pude leerlo tranquila. Perdón! Y muchas gracias! n.n**

**Ren: **gracias a:

**Hik-chan**

**Shiory-Asuka**

**aomeasakura**

**Kaeri chan**

**Arihdni**

**arcueid27granger**

**Vickyta-chan**

**Viridiana**

**Arashi Shinomori**

**-muchas gracias por sus atenciones chicas! Y a las que me preguntaron por el MomoxAnn, no se preocupes que si habrá n.n**

**Ren: **nos vemos

**Lenny: **aio!

**Sayounra. Mata-ne**

Niño: tía, qué haces?

Tía: maquillándome para estar linda n.n

Niño: aahh... y tarda en hacer efecto? o.o

Tía: ¬.¬

**rocio-asakura**


	4. Cena familiar

**Summary: **_Qué tan difícil puede ser el organizar una boda? Solo se debe cuidar bien los detalles y se prepara todo con cuidado. Suena fácil verdad? pues no, no lo es. En especial si la novia sufre cambios de humor repentinos cada cinco segundos. **RyomaxSakuno**_

**Traducción:**

**Japonés:**

**_Konnichi wa: _**tiene dos significados: _hola_ o _buenas tardes_.

**_Chibi-suke: _**pequeñín

**_Sakuno-chan: _**diminutivo que se le da a los amigos o personas de confianza. Significaría algo así como: _Sakunito._

**_Rinko-san: _**diminutivo que significa: _Señora Rinko_

**_Hai: _**si

**_Arigato: _**gracias

**_Onegai: _**por favor

**_Okaerinasai: _**bienvenido a casa

**_Gome: _**perdón

**_Okaasan: _**madre

**_Mada mada dane:_** aún te falta mucho

**Ingles:**

**_I see you later: _**te veré más tarde

**Si, acepto**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 4: "Cena familiar"_

El tiempo pasaba con lentitud en aquel cuarto, mientras que a lo lejos se podían oír el sonido de las olas del mar romperse. Ryoma observo a la joven entre sus brazos respirar de manera pausada, evidenciando que dormía, y él la apego con algo más de fuerza contra su pecho.

Estaba preocupado. Demasiado.

Sabía que algo le sucedía a Sakuno, lo sentía en su interior. Sabía que ella había pasado una mala noche, al igual que él, y quería ayudarla. Pero, cómo podría hacerlo?

Sonrío.

Ella estaba despertando.

-hola… -susurro con el tono de voz suave que solo la castaña conocía.

-konnichi wa –respondió Sakuno, sonriendo mientras sus ojos se entreabrían con pereza.

+-+- pensamiento Sakuno -+-+

-qué hora es? –_preguntó en un susurro, cubriendo mi boca mientras bostezaba suavemente._

_-_acaso importa?

_Sonrío al reconocer aquella respuesta. Es la que él siempre recita cuando consulto la hora._

_Muevo levemente mi cuerpo, para así acomodarme mejor entre los brazos de Ryoma. Aún siento mi cuerpo adormilado, pero ya no hay ningún indicio en mí de cansancio o desvelo._

_Los malestares ya han pasado, y ahora forman parte del olvido. _

_Solo siento como la seguridad y la tranquilidad se mezclan en mi interior, y creó que eso, por algún método desconocido, es gracias a Ryoma. _

- - - - -

Ryoga bostezo por decimocuarta vez de lo que llevaba los cinco minutos transcurridos.

Era un hecho: estaba aburrido.

Observo, desde el banco en el que se encontraba sentado, la cancha de tenis en el centro del jardín. Jugo un poco con la naranja que cargaba y desvió su mirada al balcón del cuarto en donde se encontraban su hermano y la prometida de este (a quien todavía no había conocido, lo cual hacía que la curiosidad de saber como era empeorara con el tiempo).

Rió con picardía.

-chibi-suke a crecido –susurro, sin detener su suave risa burlona.

Jugo un poco más con la naranja antes de incorporarse e introducirse a la mansión. Continuo arrastrando sus pasos con pereza por los pasillos, adormilado, hasta que diviso a lo lejos a su madre subiendo las escaleras.

En la frente de Rinko se podía leer la impaciencia.

-demonios! –bufo Ryoga en su susurro, despertándose por completo y siguiendo a su madre, prediciendo el lugar al cual se dirigía.

Por más que el mayor de los Echizen corría a una velocidad considerable, no podía alcanzar a Rinko ni tampoco acercársele.

-"maldición¡¿Desde cuando camina así! Va más rápido que Nanjiroh persiguiendo a una mujer en bikini!" –se dijo, palideciendo al ver como su madre ya se encontraba frente al cuarto de Sakuno.

Ya era tarde.

-hice lo que pude chibi-suke… u.u –susurro, sacando una cama de fotos de su bolsillo, listo para una escena inolvidable.

Más… la puerta nunca se abrió.

-tiene llave –exclamo defraudada Rinko, suspirando resignada.

_-_"el pequeñín aprende rápido" –se dijo divertido Ryoga, conteniendo su risa para así no molestar a su madre, mientras que se imaginaba a su hermano repitiéndose a si mismo:

_-dos veces no, dos veces no, dos veces no ¬.¬ _

- - - - -

Les agradaba sentir el calor de sus cuerpos mezclarse sutilmente bajo las frazadas, les agradaba escuchar a sus corazones latir al mismo ritmo pausado.

Cuanto tiempo llevaban allí abrazados? No lo sabían en verdad.

Más, como era de esperarse, el momento fue roto por el llamado a la puerta de Rinko (quien, aunque no pudo ingresar al cuarto, no se dio por vencida).

-_Sakuno-chan, estas bien?_

-hai, Rinko-san –respondió la castaña, cubriéndose con las frazadas apenada.

-_me alegra saberlo n.n. La cena estará lista a las ocho. Haremos conocer su compromiso a la familia. _

_-_hai, arigato Rinko-san. Tratare de estar a tiempo n/nU

-_de acuerdo, i see you later –_tras aquellas palabras, la pareja pudo escuchar el sonido de los pasos alejarse de la puerta.

Sakuno parpadeo sin comprender.

-dijo que te vería más tarde –susurro Echizen, adivinando que ella no había comprendido el ingles.

Ryusaki asintió agradecida.

-falta alrededor de una hora para las ocho –exclamo el tenista, observando el reloj ubicado a la par de la cama.

-creo que tomare un baño –comento la joven, incorporándose e encaminándose al baño seguida de cerca por su prometido.

-un baño suena bien –Ryoma beso su cuello.

-no era esta noche cuando no me dejarías descansar? –consulto la joven, sonriendo con complicidad.

-no quiero esperar –fue su respuesta directa.

- - - - -

-bien, eso es todo por hoy –exclamo el profesor, cerrando su libro mientras que los alumnos guardaban sus apuntes.

-Ann-chan! Vienes con nosotras a la cafetería?

-si, pero primero debo pasar por mi habitación a buscar unas cosas. Adelántense n.n –respondió la rubia, observando como sus amigas asentían.

-no te tardes! –le dijo una de estas, marchándose junto a las demás.

Ann salió del salón de clases luego de despedirse del profesor e encamino sus pasos hacía el jardín de la universidad (el cual debía atravesar sí quería llegar a los dormitorios). Un suspiro emergió de sus labios.

-Momo… -susurro, sacando su celular del interior de su bolsillo y contemplando la foto que poseía junto a él.

Lo extrañaba, y mucho más de lo que había deseado. Solo llevaban unos meses separados y le parecía que había sido toda una eternidad. Por lo general se preguntaba como se encontraría, si pensaría en ella o si acaso la extrañaba.

Aunque lo ultimo no lo dudaba, puesto a que él se lo repetía infinidad de veces cuando hablaban por teléfono.

Más, la distancia hasta China era muy grande.

-"volverá, solo debes esperar" –se dijo.

Ann sonrío levemente al recordar la promesa que se habían hecho al despedirse.

-"solo debes esperar hasta que él termine con sus estudios".

La joven cerro sus ojos.

-date prisa… onegai Takeshi…

-qué pasa conmigo? –la voz que hablo a sus espaldas la paralizo.

Tembló ligeramente, y dudo seriamente en voltear. Quería ver, en verdad deseaba hacerlo, pero sentía temor de que aquello fuese una confusión o incluso un sueño.

-tengo hambre, sabes donde puedo conseguir buena comida?

Ann sonrío. No, eso no podía ser una confusión.

-eres un glotón… -susurro, recobrando el valor necesario para así voltear.

Hay estaba él, Takeshi Momoshiro, con su cabello desordenado al igual que sus ropas, y con la sonrisa más grande que ella le hubiera visto.

-yo no soy un glotón! –se defendió él, fingiendo ofensa.

-si lo sos. Apenas has llegado y ya hablas de comida! u.ú –bufo Tachibana Ann, golpeando al recién llegado en la cabeza.

-auch! Porqué me golpeas? ToT

-por que te lo mereces! o.ó

-pero porqué? ToT

-por que sos un idiota ¬.¬

-porqué? ToT

-mmh ù.ú

Momoshiro sonrío al igual que lo hizo Ann.

-extrañe eso… -susurro él, acercándose a la rubia.

Quien no dudo en rodearlo con sus brazos en un calido abrazo, el cual fue correspondido de inmediato.

-okaerinasai... –exclamo Tachibana, sintiendo como era elevada unos centímetros del suelo por el joven aferrado a ella.

-arigato Ann...

- - - - -

Los cuerpos mojados se rozaban entre si, mientras que los seres se fundían en uno solo. Caricias rebosaban y los gemidos se mezclaban con el sonido del agua al caer, enloqueciéndolos de deseo a ambos.

-Ry---Ryoma… -el nombre de su amante salió como un gemido de sus labios.

Y él la aferro con aún más fuerza contra si

Las manos del tenista se deslizaron con suavidad sobre el cuerpo de la ex maestra, quien reconocía aquellas caricias e intentaba corresponderlas besando de manera insistente el cuello de él.

El placer no tardo en tomar posesión completamente de sus cuerpos, y ambos alcanzaron su limite tiempo después, permaneciendo apoyados contra la pared.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y la temperatura de sus cuerpos elevada.

-Ryoma-kun... –hablo en un susurro Ryusaki- debemos... apresurarnos. Tu familia nos espera.

-mmh... –Ryoma se aparto levemente de ella- pero primero debemos terminar de ducharnos –opino él, tomando una esponja.

-quieres que talle tu espalda?

-si lo haces, llegaremos tarde a la cena –Echizen acerco peligrosamente su rostro al de ella.

-ya estamos retrasados de todas formas –respondió la castaña, sonriendo junto a su prometido.

La cena ya estaba servida (y un tanto fría) cuando ambos aparecieron en la entrada del comedor.

-ya era hora! Tengo hambre! –protestó Nanjiroh sin ninguna muestra de cortesía.

Rinko pateo a su esposo por debajo de la mesa.

-auch! T.T

-¬.¬

-vaya chibi-suke, al fin apareces –le susurro Ryoga con picardía.

A lo que el príncipe del tenis le respondió con un gruñido.

-tu debes ser la prometida de chibi-suke n.n –hablo tranquilamente el mayor de los hermanos, incorporándose de su asiento (e ignorando la mirada asesina que le dedicaba Ryoma).

-eh? o.o... hai n.n, mi nombre es Sakuno Ryusaki, es un placer –la aludida hizo una reverencia en forma de respeto.

-Ryoga Echizen, soy el hermano mayor de Ryoma-chan n.n.

Sakuno parpadeo incrédula.

-su hermano? o.o

-hai! n.n

-Ryoma nunca...

-te contó que tenía un hermano? no me extraña. Nunca lo hace –comento el joven, despeinando la cabellera mojada de su hermano.

-Ryoga... ù.ú

-oi! Parece que alguien esta de mal humor –se burlo el mayor de los hermanos Echizen- aunque eso no me extraña de ti.

-cómo te...! ò.ó

-ya! Es suficiente! Parecen niños –reprendió Rinko.

-él comenzó –exclamaron al unison los hermanos.

Sakuno río por lo bajo. Tanto padre como hermanos tenían un parecido asombroso en cuanto actitud.

-les parece si comenzamos a cenar? –propuso Nanjiroh, a quien el estomago ya le rugía demandando alimento.

-no podemos todavía –repuso Rinko.

-porqué no? ToT –lloro el samurai.

-por que Yukari no ha llegado todavía.

-demonios... –Rinko golpeo a su esposo ante su falta de educación.

-compórtate ¬.¬

-Yukari? o.o –consulto Sakuno, mientras tomaba asiento a la par de su prometido en la mesa.

-es la esposa de Ryoga... –le explico Ryoma.

-perdón por el retraso! –se disculpo una joven, entrando al comedor.

Sakuno observo a la recién llegada con admiración. El largo cabello negro de ella brillaba con facilidad y se notaba que era muy suave, su figura era delgada, tanto que la había hecho sentir por unos instantes gorda.

-amor, te tardaste demasiado –Ryoga se acerco a la joven y beso los labios de esta.

-perdón, la sesión de fotos se torno muy larga –se excuso Yukari, quitándose el abrigo con la ayuda de su esposo.

-ella es... la esposa de Ryoga-san? –le pregunto Sakuno a su prometido en un susurro.

-si.

-es muy hermosa... –comento, a lo que Ryoma se encogió de hombros.

-es una modelo como cualquier otra –exclamo el príncipe sin interés.

-Ryoma-san, felicidades por ganar los abiertos de Australia –Yukari tomo asiento a la par de su esposo.

-mada mada dane... uOu

-n.nU no has cambiado... o.o, y tu quien eres? -Yukari observo a la castaña sentada a la par del príncipe.

-soy Sakuno Ryusaki n.n

-es mi prometida –puntualizo Ryoma, con orgullo.

-vaya! ella es? al fin la conozco, Felicidades nOn –exclamo Yukari Echizen, observando fascinada a la pareja.

-gracias n.n –respondió Sakuno sonrojada levemente.

-acaso hay alguien que no se haya enterado de que estoy comprometido? ¬.¬

-lo dudo Ryoma-san n.n. Y más si tienes a toda la prensa de los Ángeles en tu puerta –respondió la morena, sonriendo divertida.

-qué! ò.O

-sep, a duras penas y pude pasar n.n

-no te lo puedo creer ù.ú –el rostro de Ryoma reflejaba fastidio- "y luego me preguntan por que le digo a mi agente que es un idiota ¬.¬" –sentencio enfadado, afirmando la idea de torturar al hombre de la peor forma existente.

-¿les parece si comemos! ToT –lloro Nanjiroh.

Rinko suspiro resignada.

-esta bien, comencemos –acepto al fin la mujer.

-gracias por la comida! –se holló resonar en el comedor.

Todos comenzaron de inmediato a cenar, acompañados de una agradable platica sobre temas triviales y peleas entre los hermanos Echizen, que a todos divertían.

Sakuno observo su plato, dándose cuenta que apenas y había probado bocado. Intento comer algo más de la ensalada para así no preocupar a su prometido, más cuando el vegetal se encontró en su boca ella simplemente no pudo controlar mas las nauseas que sentía por lo que corrió al baño seguida de las miradas sorprendidas de todos los presentes.

-Sakuno! –la llamo preocupado Ryoma, reaccionando de inmediato y siguiendo el camino de la joven.

**Continuara...**

Club de las perver!

-en este capi puse lo que nos gusta chicas! Espero que les haya gustado a todas nOn

**Presidenta:** Rocio-Asakura

**Integrantes:**

**1- kaname-c**

**2- Arihdni**

**3-anni-fer**

**4-Skira echizen**

**5-Karlyta**

**6-Kakoru Tsukikawa**

**7-3-CiNdY-3**

**8-Viridiana**

**9-yoshi**

**10- -ivekag-**

**11-Kisumo-chan**

**12-Kaerichan**

**13-Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**

**14-angelx310**

**15-tay-sama**

**16-cynthiaXCeReShItAX**

**17- Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov**

**18-** **Neko-O**

**19-** **Shiory-Asuka**

**20-Sakuno15**

**21- Marip**

**22- ****Silene-luna**

**23- ****Bela-Kikinu-chan**

**24- ****VANGeL DaNnIeLiTa**

**25- ****Vickyta-chan**

**Misión: **

**INVADIR FORO DZ. Anulada: **pues, sobre esta idea les tengo noticias: el club fue creado en el foro, pero por motivos que aún no comprendo o por que al parecer no le caímos bien a alguna administradora del foro nuestro club fue cerrado, alegando que ya había un club de RyomaxSakuno. Pero lo que no comprenden es que el nuestro es de "perver", no es igual ToT, ustedes que opinan?

**MENSAJE PARA LAS PERVER: **Este es un review que me dejaron con un mensaje para nosotros, que creo conveniente, debemos responderle entre todas.

_**Lucy**_

_A las chicas del club de las perver.  
Me gustaria saber por que motivo si les gusta tanto, no hacen la descripción con todo lujo de detalles, siempre es muy leve la escena, por que, que yo sepa en un fic lemon hasta los gritos, gemidos, quegidos, etc de cuando la pereja lo hace, es mas, hasta se describe cuando la chava abre las piernas y su galan comienza a penetrarla y tambien se incluye el lugar y la posicion en que lo hacen._

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con tu postura y tus palabras, se que el lemon es más fuerte de lo que yo escribo habitualmente, más debes comprender que tengo tan solo 16 años y recién estoy comenzando con este tipo de textos, por lo que todas las miembros de las perver comprenden que doy todo de mi por mejorar n.n. Espero hayas entendido.

-Deben sentirse libres y capas de grita...

**Todas: **me gusta el RyomaxSakuno! Me gusta las escenas entre ellos! Me gusta el Lemmon +o+ Arriba el club de las perver!

- + - + - + -

**-hola a todas! Estoy super feliz por que han comenzado las vacaciones de invierno! Si! nOn**

**Ren:** al fin te tendré solo para mi –**comento, abrazándola por la espalda.**

**Feng: **aah! T.T

**Lenny:** mamá mía! ¬o¬ -**protestaron ambos pequeños, tirando del pantalón de su padre para así llamar su atención.**

**-creo que no solo para ti, amor n.nU**

**Ren:** no me van a dejar solo con su mamá, verdad? ¬.¬

Feng y Lenny: -niegan con la cabeza- ¬.¬ -jajaja. Son nuestros hijos amor, que se le va a hacer n.n Ren: se me ocurren muchas cosas ¬.¬ -jajaja, en fin. Agradecimientos a: 

**angelx310** (pido mil disculpas por la demora, prometo tratar de ser puntal n.n)

**Jenniffer Riddle Weasly **(te pido disculpas por la demora que anduve teniendo en actualizar, pero es que el cole no me dejaba T.T, espero este capi sea de tu agrado n.n)

**javiisi**

**kaname-c**

**ceci-usui**

**Silene-luna**(te damos la bienvenida al club n.n. No es necesario ningún requisito, solo te debe gustar el lemon y el RyoxSaku nOn. Espero noticias tuyas pronto como prometiste n.n y gracias por leer mi fic)

**Yami natasha**

**Bela-Kikinu-chan**(bienvenida al club de las perver n.n. Gracias por tus cumplidos, saludos a Eiji y arriba Argentina y el RyoxSaku nOn)

KIRA ECHIZEN 

**kaeri chan **(no te preocupes que no dejare el fic n.n. Y gracias por alegrarte por mi nOn)

**cynthiaXxCeReShItAxX** (hola! Perdón por no conectarme muy seguido u.u. Es un gusto conocer a ambas n.n. Sobre tu favor de que te enseñe ingles por mi no hay problema n.n. Sobre el favor que me piden ambas de aparecer en el fic o.o...claro q pueden, pero necesito sus nombres en japonés n.n, y si quieres ser pareja de alguno de los chicos de Seigaku solo queda libre Oishi o.o... si no pueden ser amigas de Yukari n.n la esposa de Ryoga o asistente de ella. Nos vemos! Y gracias por leerme!)

**Verito.S**(no te preocupes por lo de tu compu, se lo que es tener una que no sirve u.u. Gracias por tus felicidades y Ren, en efecto es Ren Tao n.n. Mi esposo ¬.¬ jajaja en fin! Gracias por leerme!)

**Naomi Yamada**(gracias por tus felicitaciones por Feng y tus halagos n.n)

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami**(lamento mucho lo que pasa con tu amiga, y me gustaría poder ayudarte, pero ese tipo de personas es difícil de tratas u.ù. Me gustaría buscar una solución con vos y si hay algo en que pueda ayudarte no dudes en pedírmelo)

**Hik-chan**(te doy la bienvenida a y comprendo lo de los estudios y de tu madre, en mi caso es mi papá pero que se le va a hacer u.u)

**Marip**

**VANGeL DaNnIeLiTa**(bienvenida al club de las perver!. En Argentina en efecto es invierno y prometo leer tu fic n.n)

**Vickyta-chan**

**Slamina**

**karlyta**

**scooky**

**Arihdni**

**-a todas mil gracias por sus reviews y sus halagos que me inspiran a seguir con mi fic nOn. Ahora tengo compu en mi cuarto así que no tardare en actualizar n.n (**ya puedo quedarme escribiendo hasta tarde sin que nadie me diga nada, sii+o+**). Prometo responder sus review detalladamente en el sig capi, ahora no tengo mucho tiempo.**

**Ren:** ya vamonos -.-

-**de acuerdo amor n.n. Nos vemos chicas! Cuídense y portéense bien xD **

**Sayounra. Mata-ne**

¿Cuál es el hombre mas sucio del mundo?  
Yoni Melavo o.o

**rocio-asakura**


	5. ¡¿Qué ella está qué!

**Summary: **_Qué tan difícil puede ser el organizar una boda? Solo se debe cuidar bien los detalles y se prepara todo con cuidado. Suena fácil verdad? pues no, no lo es. En especial si la novia sufre cambios de humor repentinos cada cinco segundos. **RyomaxSakuno**_

**Traducción:**

**Japonés:**

**_Hai: _**si

**_Baka:_** tonto/a

**_Gomennasai: _**perdóname

**Chibi-suke:** pequeñín **Kuso:** mierda 

**Ingles:**

**_Mistress: _**señora

**_How are you:_** cómo estas?

**_Find, tenks:_** bien, gracias

**_Yes, doctor:_ **si, doctor/a

**Si, acepto**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 5: "¿Qué ella está qué!"_

-¿Sakuno!...Sakuno! –Ryoma llamó con mayor insistencia a la puerta.

Más no hubo respuesta del interior del baño.

El príncipe continuo llamando, mientras que la preocupación se hacía cada vez más notable al pasar el tiempo. Segundos luego la puerta al fin fue abierta y ante los ojos de toda la familia Echizen (**la cual se había agrupado en el pasillo**) se presento la imagen de Sakuno Ryusaki, quien les sonreía de manera forzada.

-estas bien? –consultó de inmediato Ryoma, acercándose a ella.

-hai Ryoma-kun –mintió Ryusaki.

No tenía otra opción que mentir, no quería que él se preocupara. Aunque la mirada que le dedico Echizen le dio a entender que no le había creído, y luego de unos segundos el tenista se marcho de allí con pasos decididos.

-se te nota muy pálida –opinó Rinko, tomando la mano de Ryusaki.

Nadie más que Sakuno había notado la reacción de Ryoma. Y a nadie más que a ella le había dolido esta.

-solo tengo un poco de nauseas –exclamo la ex maestra, apenada. No quería ser una molestia para ellos.

-creo que tengo una medicina para los malestares. Voy a buscarla –anunció Rinko, encaminándose hacía la cocina.

-bah! Solo no está acostumbrada a este tipo de comida –exclamo Nanjiroh, restándole importancia al asunto mientras se dirigía nuevamente al comedor- yo seguiré cenando.

-quizás lo mejor será que te recuestes Sakuno –Yukari la contemplo preocupada.

-eh? o.o

-opino igual que ella –la apoyo de inmediato Ryoga.

-de... de acuerdo –acepto la castaña, realizando una leve reverencia antes de perderse escaleras arriba.

La joven continuo su camino rumbo a su cuarto con pasos pausados y respiración entrecortada, cuando se detuvo al notar la presencia de Ryoma en el pasillo. Sakuno lo observo sorprendida, mientras él permanecía con los ojos cerrados apoyado en la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando la mirada felina fue revelada al fin, la ex maestra se estremeció.

El silencio se apodero del momento.

-Yu...Yukari-san y Ryoga-sama me dijeron que fuera a recostarme –susurro, desesperada por romper el incomodo silencio que los envolvía.

-mh...

-Ryoma-kun? ó.ò

-ya deja de mentir –la mirada del príncipe era severa.

-nani? o.o... no... no sé a que te refieres –Sakuno desvío la mirada.

-ya deja de mentir –insistió él- deja de responder "si" cada vez que te pregunto si estas bien –concluyó Ryoma, acercándose lentamente a la ex maestra.

-gomennasai Ryoma-kun... yo... no quería preocuparte.

-baka –Echizen la abrazo- me preocupa aun más el no saber que tienes por que así no se como ayudarte.

Tras aquellas palabras, un par de lagrimas humedecieron las mejillas de Sakuno, quien se apegó al pecho de su prometido al sentirse culpable y se sorprendió a si misma ante lo sensible que se encontraba.

- - - - -

-qué tendrá Saku-chan? –se pregunto Ryoga, exprimiendo unas cuantas naranjas.

-tengo un presentimiento. Aunque quizás sea solo una suposiciones mía –respondió Yukari, sentada en la mesada. Cerca de donde su esposo de encontraba.

-creo saber en que estas pensado –Echizen le extendió un vaso con jugo a la mujer- toma n.n

-gracias n.n

El hombre tomo asiento a la par de ella.

-lo mejor será que la lleve a un medico en la mañana –exclamo la modelo- pospondré unos momentos la sesión de fotos para acompañarla.

-eso será lo mejor, Saku-chan no conoce a nadie aquí más que a nosotros n.n –opinó Ryoga, besando la mejilla de su esposa.

-bien! Iré a llevarle el medicamento a Sakuno n.n –anuncio Rinko antes de salir de la cocina.

-o.o

-o.o

-jejeje –Yukari cubrió su boca para evitar seguir riendo- tu madre no ha cambiado. Les hace lo mismo que a nosotros antes de casarnos.

-ya ves que no n.n

-y no ayudaras a tu hermano? o.o –la mujer lo observo curiosa.

-no hace falta. Chibi-suke aprende más rápido que yo n.n

-si? o.o pero no le va a funcionar mucho tiempo, Rinko-san tiene una copia de todas las llaves de la casa. O lo olvidaste? n.n

-o.o... kuso! –bufo alterado Ryoga, corriendo de forma atropellada tras su madre.

- - - - -

Sakuno tomo la bata que a un lado de la cama reposaba, y envolvió con esta su cuerpo. Cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido, abrió la puerta del balcón y se encamino hacía este con pasos lentos.

Cerro los ojos y sonrío.

El sonido de las olas romperse que llegaba desde la playa (**conectada a la mansión por un pequeño sendero**) hacía que se sintiese bien. La joven dirigió su mirada hacía el interior de la habitación, para así contemplar como Ryoma dormía aún.

Su sonrisa se expandió.

La noche anterior fue menos pesada y menos difícil de sobrellevar, y todo era gracias a que él se encontraba a su lado, velando por su bienestar.

Sakuno condujo sus manos hacía su vientre y acaricio este con suavidad, preguntándose el por que del dolor tan insoportable, y el origen de este.

Pero ninguna idea parecía darle una respuesta.

- - - - -

-donde los deje? –Yukina Yukijiro tanteo con sus manos el suelo. Más aun así no encontró su objeto de deseo.

-buscabas esto? n.n –consultó Fuji, extendiéndole a la joven unos anteojos.

-eh? o.o... si, muchas gracias Syusuke n/n –respondió la joven, colocándose los lentes e incorporándose del suelo con la ayuda del castaño- cómo entraste? o.o

-la puerta estaba abierta n.n –exclamo el de la eterna sonrisa- de seguro tu compañera de dormitorio se olvido de cerrarla.

-uuff...siempre se olvida -.-. Es muy despistada y a veces pienso que es más ciega que yo –bromeo la joven, riendo junto a su acompañante.

-estas lista para ir al partido? n.n

-si, déjame busco mi raqueta.

Tras tomar su bolso (**el cual reposaba sobre su escritorio**), ambos salieron del dormitorio de ella y juntos caminaron por el pasillo de la universidad, platicando con entusiasmo.

Salieron del edificio, y con al mismo paso lento se dirigieron a las canchas de tenis.

-llegan tarde! –les reclamo el entrenador del equipo de tenis. Un hombre de contextura delgada y barba de algunos días.

-lo sentimos –se disculpo con tranquilidad Fuji.

-vayan a las canchas, el partido esta por comenzar –hablo el hombre, suspirando.

-si!

Ya en la cancha, los jóvenes sacaron las raquetas de tenis del interior de sus bolsos. Y luego que Yukina cambiara sus anteojos por los lentes de contacto, se acercaron a sus contrincantes.

-así que este es la famosa pareja invencible de la universidad Togashi –hablo con arrogancia el hombre del otro lado de la red. La mujer a la par de él río con cinismo.

-si, somos nosotros n.n –exclamo tranquilamente Syusuke, extendiéndole al hombre su mano- espero que tengamos un buen juego n.n

-si, lo mismo digo –el hombre, de cabellera rubia y sonrisa arrogante, estrecho la mano del prodigio.

Las jóvenes de ambos equipos también estrecharon sus manos.

-lista? –Fuji observo a la joven con dulzura.

-con vos, siempre –respondió Yukina, sonriendo.

Cuando ambos se colocaron en sus lugares, el partido comenzó.

- - - - -

El lamborghini negro de Ryoma se detuvo frente a un hospital. Las puertas se abrieron, y Echizen se bajo del vehículo seguido de Sakuno y Yukari.

-tendrás que esperar afuera Ryoma n.n –exclamo Yukari cuando los tres se encontraron frente al consultorio de la ginecóloga que examinaría a Ryusaki.

-mmh ò.ó

-calma Ryoma-kun, estaré bien –tras las palabras de Sakuno, el príncipe suspiro.

-estaré aquí si me necesitas –susurro Echizen a la ex maestra, y luego de que ella besara su mejilla, ambas mujeres ingresaron al consultorio.

-Miss Echizen, how are you? n.n –consulto la doctora de forma cortes, acercándose a las recién llegadas.

-i'm find, tenks –Yukari sonrío.

Mientras ambas mujeres hablaban, Sakuno contemplaba los labios de ambas moverse, más los sonidos que estas emitían eran inentendibles para ella.

-miss? –inquirió la doctora, observando a Ryusaki expectante.

-Sakuno? o.o –Yukari la llamo esta vez, a lo que la aludida respondió observando a ambas mujeres sin comprender.

-qué sucede? o.o

-responde la pregunta de la doctora –exclamo Yukari.

-qué pregunta? –Sakuno seguía sin comprender.

-no sabes ingles? o.o –la ex maestra negó- ya veo n.n. Entonces yo te traduciré. La doctora preguntó si eres constante en tus periodos.

-si o.o

-yes doctor n.n –una nueva pregunta fue hecha por la ginecóloga- la doctora quiere saber cuando fue la ultima vez que te vino n.n

-eh?...pues fue... fue... fue... "cuándo fue? O.o" –se pregunto a si misma mientras su cuerpo de tensaba- no lo recuerdo o.o...

Tanto Yukari como la doctora sonrieron.

Luego de algunos exámenes y otras preguntas, Yukari salió del consultorio de la doctora seguida por Sakuno, y al verlas Ryoma se acerco rápidamente a ellas.

-y? Qué te dijo la doctora? –inquirió Ryoma, ya cansado de la espera.

-yo... yo... estoy embarazada –respondió la castaña, sonrojada dulcemente y con sus ojos brillando con dulzura.

-o.o

-Ryoma-kun? –lo llamó suavemente Ryuzaki.

-o.o

-Ryoma? –esta vez lo llamó Yukari.

-o.o

-mira Ryoma! una Ponta jugando tenis!

-o.o

-esto es grave. No reacciono con "Ponta" y "Tenis" en la misma oración –comento Yukari.

La inmensa sonrisa que se apodero de los labios de Echizen segundo después fue correspondida de inmediato por la prometida del mismo, y fue la confirmación que Yukari necesitaba para afirmar que el tenista seguía respirando.

**Continuara...**

Club de las perver!

**Presidenta:** Rocio-Asakura

**Integrantes:**

**1- kaname-c**

**2- Arihdni**

**3-anni-fer**

**4-Skira echizen**

**5-Karlyta**

**6-Kakoru Tsukikawa**

**7-3-CiNdY-3**

**8-Viridiana**

**9-yoshi**

**10- -ivekag-**

**11-Kisumo-chan**

**12-Kaerichan**

**13-Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**

**14-angelx310**

**15-tay-sama**

**16-cynthiaXCeReShItAX**

**17- Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov**

**18-** **Neko-O**

**19-** **Shiory-Asuka**

**20-Sakuno15**

**21- Marip**

**22-silene-luna**

**23-****mineko-chan**

**24-****anna15**

**25- Verito.S**

-el club sigue creciendo! Si!

**Misión: **

**INVADIR COMU: **como las perver no se dan por vencidas, y gracias a su apoyo, propongo que creemos nuestro club de perver en algún otro foro, o si lo prefieren en mi comu **en lo personal prefiero que sea en esta ultima por que así no correríamos el riesgo que nos vuelvan a eliminar**. Más ninguna acción será tomada sin ser consultada con el grupo entero, así que chicas qué opinan? Ustedes elijan y si prefieren un foro díganme en cual n.n. Todo será considerado nOn.

_Propuestas_**-ivekag-****: Foro Cemzoo.**

**Vickyta-chan****: grupo yahoo.**

**MENSAJE PARA LAS PERVER: **Esta es la respuesta de Lucy para todas las perver n.n.

**Lucy: **Lei su respuesta y te quiero decir que tardaron mucho y que para el lemon no hay edad (yo empecé a los 10 años y porque mi hermana menor Aurorin me involucro ella es la pervertida empezó a los 8 -.- nos es algo común menos en las hermanas menores pero bueno) y que me gusta que su club se base en la pareja ryo+saku porque también es mi pareja favorita y espero que sigas tu con las actualizaciones de los fics, también a las otra miembros del club que tienen fics espero pronto su actualización (perame es que ya son las 4:33 me estoy durmiendo)pensando...ah si les mando un saludo y espero tener noticias de tosa nos vemos.  
atte: Lucy

-**vaya, comenzaron muy jóvenes o.o... yo recién me estoy haciendo perver, pero no es tanto por el ryoxsaku sino por ren u/u –**pensamiento-** "chinito pervertido ¬.¬". En fin! Muchas gracias por apoyar mi fic y al club! nOn**

-Deben sentirse libres y capas de grita...

**Todas: **me gusta el RyomaxSakuno! Me gusta las escenas entre ellos! Me gusta el Lemmon +o+ Arriba el club de las perver! Siii!

- + - + - + -

Articulo periodístico de alguna revista xD. Por: **VANGeL DaNnIeLiTa**

" El famoso tenista japones, Ryoma Echizen, al parecer sus intenciones de matrimonio son porque la jovencita con la que se casara, Sakuno Ryusaki, resulto estar embarazada,...valla que nos a sorprendido esta noticia, no pensabamos que el prodigioso tenita fuera tan rapido"...XD las noticias deportivas.

- + - + - + -

**-hola a todas! Cómo han estado! ha pasado una semana desde mi ultima actualización, y ya pensaba que me iba a tomar un poco más de tiempo (**puesto a que la semana pasada salí de vacaciones al sur y llegué recién el Lunes por la noche**). Aunque he comprobado que si le meto garra y me siento en mi computadora desde las nueve de la mañana todo es posible n.n**

**Ren:** te despertaste muy temprano amor, y eso que te quedaste hasta tarde viendo Ranma ½ u.u

-**jejeje, es verdad, pero no podía defraudar a mis queridas lectoras¡¿no es así chicas! nOn**

**Lenny:** nanaja! Nanaja! –**exclamo alegremente el pequeño, jugando con una naranja sentado en el suelo.**

**Feng: -siguiendo a su hermano mayor-**

**-naranja? O.o... Ren ¬.¬ a cual de los obsesionados con las naranjas le encargaste anoche que los cuidara? Yoh o Ryoga? ¬.¬**

**Ren:** a Ryoga u.ú –**pensando- "**le dije que no les enseñara costumbres extrañas a mis hijos ¬.¬**"**

**-uuff... no te encargo más que busques niñera ¬.¬. Agradecimientos a n.n: **

**VANGeL DaNnIeLiTa** (jajajaja tu articulo periodístico estuvo fabuloso, me encanto xD y como ves lo puse arriba para que las demás lo lean xD. Yo tmb adoro el lemmon! XD yeah!)

**_SaPaLu7_**(no te preocupes, esta vez te acordaste n.n)

**_Ryosaku_**no te preocupes por no haber dejado review en el anterior capi, este si te acordaste! nOn. Aquí tienes la reacción de Ryoma-chan! Ya todos se lo imaginaba n.n (a excepción del mega ignorante de Nanjiroh que más parece pariente de Momo por como come -.-). Si! Yukari le será de mucha ayuda n.n. Si quieres formar parte del club estas invitada a hacerlo, es tu elección n.n. Muchas gracias por defenderme ante Lucy y también por tu apoyo! Lo aprecio en verdad! Nos vemos en el siguiente capi nOn)

**_-ivekag-_**si es una lastima que no se pudo lo del foro, pero ya veremos que otro lugar invadimos n.n. Claro que sigues en el club! A menos que quieras salirte seguirás en el jejeje. En lo personal considero mas tierno el lime n.n, y gracias por defenderme!

**silene-luna (**bienvenida al club! No te preocupes por la demora del review que te comprendo. Espero que te haya ido bien en los exámenes y feliz día del amigo!

**_mineko-chan_**gracias por tus halagos y bienvenida al club n.n

**_anna15_**me halaga que te guste tanto mi fic n.n. Lo que pasara... pues tendrás que leer xD. Y bienvenida al club!

**nice (**te comprendo, yo también soy de esas n.nU. Y como se cuanta pereza produce dejar un review o como a veces no tenemos tiempo, me siento muy halagada de que me hayas mandado un review. Espero saber de ti pronto! Saludos a mi vecina Chilena xD desde Santiago del Estero, Argentina

**skira echizen** te comprendo y espero que la hayas pasado bien en tus vacaciones n.n

**Kaeri chan (**muchas gracias por tus halagos y tu apoyo amiga, de verdad lo aprecio. Me hace sentir que estoy acompañada en cada paso que doy. Arigato!

**_Vickyta-chan_**lo del grupo Yahoo será considerado n.n. Gracias por defenderme! Y si, es Yukari de Paradise Kiss, a mi también me encantan las historias de Ai Yazawa +o+. Gracias por lo de peque jajaja. Nos veremos en el siguiente capi! y espero que este te haya gustado

**_Hik-chan_**hola! Pues todos estamos muy bien, gracias n.n. Mis hijos ahora están obsesionados con las naranjas por que Ren los dejo una tarde con Ryoga -.- pero que se le va a hacer, por le menos vitamina C van a tener seguro n.nU. Te felicito por pasar de año! Me alegro por ti! Mucha suerte en la uni nOn

**_anni-fer_**

**_Dark Kakoru Shinigami_**me allegro de que te estés recuperando. Me gusta mucho la solución que tomaste y el desahogarse le hará bien a tu amiga n.n. Aunque aún no se muy bien como te ayude me pone feliz saber que lo hice n.n. Tu sabes que estoy aquí cuando desees desahogarte o cualquier cosa. Mil gracias por defenderme! Y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**Kaname-c (**hola! Muchas gracias por defenderme n.n. Ya me uní al club xD, gracias por invitarme n.n. Y si! volvió el MomoxAnn! No los podía olvidar xD.

Espero que el capi te haya gustado!

**Verito.S (**bienvenida al club!

**_Naomi Yamada_**

**_Arihdni_**no te preocupes, ya encontraremos la solución para lo del club n.n Gracias por defenderme y apoyarme! De verdad lo apareció! Y espero que te haya gustado este capi!

**_Marip_**ya me uní al club, muchas gracias por invitarme n.n

**-bien! eso es todo! El 20 de Julio fue el día del amigo en mi país, así que quiero desearles a todas antes de irme Felicidades! Nos vemos!**

**Sayounra. Mata-ne**

-mamá! mamá! Mi hermanito no es un ángel como vos.

-porqué lo dices hijo? o.o

-por que lo tire por la ventana y no voló u.u

**rocio-asakura**


	6. La boda es adelantada

**Summary: **_Qué tan difícil puede ser el organizar una boda? Solo se debe cuidar bien los detalles y también se debe preparar todo con cuidado. Suena fácil, verdad? Pues no, no lo es. En especial si la novia sufre cambios de humor repentinos cada cinco segundos. **RyomaxSakuno**_

**Traducción:**

**Japonés:**

**_Gome: _**perdón

**-kun: **diminutivo que se le agrega a los nombres de hombres jóvenes. 

**_Demo...: _**pero...

**_Nani: _**expresión de sorpresa. Significaría algo como: _Qué? Eh? ah?_

**_Kami: _**Díos

**_Ryoga-sama: _**Señor Ryoga.

**_Chibi-suke o o'chibi: _**pequeñín.

**_Rinko-san: _**señora Rinko.

**_Okasan: _**madre.

**_Aniki: _**hermano.

**_Hai: _**si.

**_Kongetsu: _**este mes.

**Ingles:**

**_Hi: _**hola

**Aclaración: **se que el apellido de Tezuka no es Kunimitsu, y que este es su nombre... pero no me gusta mucho que digamos el nombre "Kunimitsu" y prefiero ponerlo mejor como nombre n.nU. Además de que _Naomi Tezuka _suena feo -.-... por eso espero comprendan el cambió que hago en mi fic n.n

**Si, acepto**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 6: "La boda es adelantada"_

-¿qué decidieron adelantar la boda! –Rinko observo desconcertada a la joven pareja frente a ella.

-así es –afirmo con voz solemne Echizen.

-y... para cuando la adelantaron? –la señora Echizen dejo a un lado el libro que se encontraba leyendo para concentrar completamente su atención en el menor de sus hijos.

-para el siguiente mes.

-¿Qué! –Rinko se incorporo del sofá- pero...es una locura! No se ha organizado nada! Las invitaciones no se han preparado!... hay cientos de preparativos que se deben realizar!

Sakuno se estremeció ante aquellos gritos, mientras que se aferraba un poco más a la mano que su prometido sostenía. Sabía que la madre de él tomaría así la noticia.

-no exageres Rinko! Si los chicos desean casarse ya, es su decisión –intervino por primera vez Nanjiroh, ante la mirada asombrada de su hijo.

-"vaya, le surgió el padre de adentro" –pensó Ryoma, sonriendo con ironía.

-tu no intervengas que eres el menos cuerdo y razonable de esta sala! –la mirada amenazaste de su esposa basto para que el samurai decidiera hacer oídos sordos a la conversación y continuara con su estudio "_sano y productivo"_ de los cuerpos femeninos que se exhibían en la revista que ojeaba- querido Ryoma, es una locura adelantar la boda. Pocos tendrá oportunidad de asistir a la ceremonia así.

El príncipe del tenis se encogió de hombros.

-serán los pocos que en verdad considero como mis amigos.

-uuff...eres tan terco como yo –sentencio Rinko, masajeando su sien- y tu que opinas de esto Sakuno?

Ante su mención, la castaña se sonrojo violentamente.

-ahh...eeh... etto... yo no me opongo a la decisión de Ryoma-kun –tartamudeo apenada Ryuzaki.

-veo que ya lo han decidido. Bien, si ese es su deseo... –el menor de los Echizen asintió- debemos organizar una boda n.n.

- - - - -

Sakuno ingreso a su cuarto después de la cena y permaneció frente al espejo, estudiando su cuerpo. Acaricio suavemente su vientre y sonrío con dulzura.

-un hijo... –susurro, mientras su sonrisa se expandía.

-nuestro hijo –hablo una voz a sus espaldas, por lo que la joven volteo de inmediato.

-Ryoma... n.n –la joven exclamo el nombre del hombre parado en el umbral de su habitación.

Con pasos lentos y sigilosos Echizen se acerco a su prometida, para, luego de besar los labios de esta, comenzar a girar cargándola entre sus brazos.

-¿puedes creerlo! –exclamo el príncipe, mientras que sus labios liberaban una ya incontenible risa.

-losé...es increíble –la castaña río junto a él- gome Ryoma-kun...demo...podrías bajarme?. Estoy comenzando a marearme n.nU

El tenista la colocó nuevamente sobre el suelo.

-disculpa...

-no te preocupes n.n. Parece que el embarazo me hace un tanto más sensible...

-puede ser... –Ryoma sonrío- gracias...

-nani? porqué me agradeces? o.o –Sakuno lo observo sin comprender.

-por esto... –explicó Echizen, irguiéndoseun poco para besar el vientre de su prometida- aún no puedo creerlo. Muchas gracias.

-Ryoma-kun... -Ryuzaki río levemente- a la que le debe cambiar el temperamento es a mí. Yo soy la embarazada, recuerdas?

-qué quisiste decir con eso? ¬.¬

Una vez más, la castaña río.

-estará bien? –por unos momentos, la mirada de Sakuno se ensombreció.

-qué cosa? –el príncipe la observo sin comprender.

-que no le contemos a nadie de mi embarazo –exclamo Ryuzaki, jugando con sus dedos- ni a tus padres, ni tampoco a mi madre o a mi abuela.

-no te preocupes por eso. Es mejor así. No quiero que nuestras familias armen el escándalo que seguro harán si se enteran que esperas un hijo.

-pero... en un mes mi vientre no habrá crecido? Qué haremos para disimularlo? y mis antojos? Y si... –el abrazó repentino de Ryoma la cayó.

-hablas demasiado y te preocupas en igual cantidad –Echizen le hablo en un susurro cerca de su oído, mientras que recargaba su mentón en el hombro de ella- tranquila. Cuidaremos que no te crezca demasiado en un mes. Y si en todo caso eso llega a suceder, veremos que hacer.

La castaña asintió, sonrojada levemente y con una dulce sonrisa.

-yo estoy a tu lado.

-lo sé –la joven beso los labios de él.

-lo que si me preocupa es Yukari. Ella también lo sabe y de seguro se lo contara a alguien ¬.¬

-descuida, no dirá nada. Ella lo prometió n.n

-mmh ¬.¬

-confío en su palabra n.n

Ryoma acaricio la cabeza de su prometida, como si de un niño se tratase.

-eres muy confiada en las personas –habló, encaminándose a la cama y sacándose en el trayecto su camisa.

-eh? porqué lo dices? o.o –Echizen se encogió de hombros.

-olvídalo y ven a dormir –sentencio el príncipe, recostándose en la cama y cubriéndose con las frazadas- o es que quieres que yo te ayude a cambiarte? –concluyo él, sonriendo con picardía.

Sakuno sonrío de igual forma.

Una vez más, Ryoma dormiría junto a ella. Velando su sueño y ayudándola a pasar la agotadora noche que padecería gracias a sus incontenibles nauseas.

- - - - -

Cientos de folletos se encontraban esparcidos a lo largo de toda la mesa, folletos en los cuales se promocionaban un sin fin de salones para fiestas y miles de cosas más que pudiesen ser necesarias para alguna boda.

Sakuno suspiro.

Ya estaba cansada de leerlos. Y no era para menos puesto a que ya llevaba una hora sumida en aquella tarea.

Por lo menos, en el transcurso de esta, había podido librarse de Rinko (**quien por poco y la enloquece con tantas sugerencias y opiniones**). Agradecía a Kami el que los sirvientes tuviesen algunos inconvenientes que necesitaban de la presencia de la mujer para resolverlos.

Aunque esto no la animaba del todo, puesto a que la ausencia de la presencia de Ryoma allí se encargaba de contrarrestar aquel sentimiento. Pero no podía culparlo, él se había marchado a realizar su entrenamiento (**el cual, según su entrenador, tenía muy descuidado**).

Sakuno, nuevamente suspiro. No podía evitar extrañarlo.

En busca de alguna distracción para sus pensamientos, aparto la vista de los folletos. Más al levantarla se percato de que Ryoga la observaba fijamente, y con una sonrisa que cubría el ancho de su rostro.

-Ryoga-sama? o.o... –la castaña lo llamo, más el hombre no salió de su ensimismamiento.

Sakuno se estremeció, incomoda.

Iba a preguntarle al mayor de los hermanos Echizen si se encontraba bien y el por que la observaba de aquella manera, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, la llegada de Ryoma capto completamente su atención.

-_hi_ –exclamo el tenista, besando la mejilla de Ryuzaki.

-hola Ryoma-kun n/n –Echizen tomo asiento a la par de ella- Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?

Un gruñido seguido por un "_Maldito Sadaharu y sus jugos_" fue emitido por el príncipe como respuesta.

-tan feos son esos jugos? o.o –consulto la castaña, observando al joven curiosa.

Un nuevo gruñido se escucho por parte de Echizen.

-son el infierno en un vaso –respondió.

-n.nU

Ryoma volteo hacía su hermano al percatarse por primera vez de la presencia de él allí, y su ceño se frunció notoriamente al contemplar como este le sonreía a su prometida.

-oye Ryoga, qué haces? ò.ó –Echizen exigió una respuesta, molesto.

-sonrío n.n –exclamo el aludido.

-y porqué lo haces como un idiota mientras observas a Sakuno? ù.ú

-es que...chibi-suke, no crees que ella se ve hermosa? nOn –consulto Ryoga, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña.

-¿cómo te atreves a decir eso! ya se te pego lo hentai de nuestro padre! –protesto Ryoma, incorporándose molesto mientras que fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano mayor.

-oi oi... calma chibi-suke n.n. Solo digo la verdad –el joven se encogió de hombros- lo que dicen de que las embarazas se ven más lindas y tiernas de lo normal es verdad n.n

Tanto Sakuno como Ryoma se paralizaron al escuchar sus palabras.

-cómo es que lo sabes? –susurro el menor de los hermanos, incrédulo.

-Yukari me lo contó n.n

De inmediato, el príncipe del tenis volteo hacía la castaña.

-así que ella no le diría a nadie ¬.¬

-parece que me equivoque n.nU –se disculpo Ryuzaki.

-no se preocupen, guardare el secreto –prometio Ryoga, acercándose a ambos.

-cómo lo guardo tu esposa? ò.ô

-tranquilo chibi-suke. Solo me lo contó a mi. No se lo dirá a nadie más .

-ajá ¬.¬

-espero que el futuro chibi-suke no herede el carácter de su padre –susurro Ryoga a Sakuno por lo bajo, a lo que ambos rieron ante su comentario.

-qué tanto hablan? ò.o

-nada, nada chibi-suke! –el hermano mayor del príncipe despeino aún más el cabello de este, mientras que lo abrazaba- les deseo muchas felicidades n.n

-porqué los felicitas? –ante aquella voz, los tres se paralizaron.

Rinko acababa de ingresar al comedor.

-okasan... –susurro Ryoga, sorprendido.

Mientras que Ryuzaki no pudo evitar estremecerse. Acaso había sido descubiertos? Cómo se lo tomaría Rinko-san?...oh kami! Ya podía imaginarse a la mujer gritando histérica, aludiendo a su irresponsabilidad.

-los felicito por qué decidieron adelantar su boda! nOn –mintió de inmediato Ryoga.

-de nuevo? Pero si los felicitaste anoche o.ô –Rinko lo observo extrañada.

-lo seee... pero quería volver a hacerlo n.n

-eres muy extraño hijo -.-

Sakuno y Ryoma volvieron a respirar.

-bien! Continuemos con los preparativos de la boda –exclamo la mujer, acercándose a la mesa y tomando algunos folletos- ya has decidido algo Sakuno?

-eeh... no mucho en realidad n.nU. Es que hay mucho de donde elegir...

-Comprendo. De seguro en todos estos lugares se sentirán orgullosos de realizar la boda del famoso tenista Ryoma Echizen –exclamo la madre del mismo, con orgullo.

-gente fastidiosa –sentencio el príncipe.

-...mh? qué es esto? –Rinko observo que uno de los folletos tenía una marca realizada con alguna lapicera- Saku-chan, tu escogiste esto?

-ohe? o.o... hai –asintió la aludida, apenada- me gusto mucho esa invitación.

-baya! Buena elección Saku-chan n.n –opino Ryoga, observando el folleto que sostenía su madre.

-esta deseas usar? –consulto la señora Echizen, estudiando la elección de la joven.

-me gustaría... demo...no se si le gusta a Ryoma –respondió.

Las miradas de todos en el comedor se posaron en el príncipe del tenis, quien, como respuesta, se encogió de hombros.

-si a ella le gusta... –susurro indiferente.

-pierdes tu tiempo preguntándole Saku-chan. A chibi-suke le da lo mismo lo que decidas con tan de que te cases con él –comento Ryoga, haciendo sonrojar a la pareja.

-no hables por mi! –protesto Ryoma.

-pero si vos casi no hablas uOu. Alguien debe traducir tu peculiar lenguaje de monosilabas, no lo crees aniki? n.n –el menor de los hermanos gruño.

Mientras que Rinko, quien contemplaba como sus los jóvenes reían (**a excepción clara de Ryoma**), pudo notar en la mirada de el menor de sus hijos la felicidad que trataba de no espesar, por lo que la mujer sonrío.

-"has crecido muy rápido mi querido Ryoma"

- - - - -

Naomi Kunimitsu camino con pasos elegantes por los pasillos de la tradicional casa japonesa, cargando en sus manos una carta (**la cual acababa de recibir**). Avanzo con tranquilidad hasta llegar al jardín trasero y sonrío al observar como su esposo jugaba un partido de tenis contra su mejor amigo, Oishi Syuichirouh.

-30-0 –anunció Tezuka, luego de anotar un punto.

-ese fue un remate impresionante Tezuka –exclamo Oishi.

-disculpen que los interrumpa –ambos hombres voltearon al sentir la voz de Naomi.

-no te preocupes n.n –Syuichirouh sonrío con amabilidad.

-amor, nos ha llegado una invitación. Y a usted también señor Oishi –Naomi se acerco a su esposo- es de parte de Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryuzaki.

-no me arrastraras otra vez a esas reuniones ¬.¬ -sentenció Kunimitsu, decidido. Recordando la promesa que se había hecho a si mismo durante la fiesta de fin de año en el restaurante de Kawamura.

-pero amor, no podemos faltar a esta reunión, es especial para ellos dos.

-cómo? De que se trata Naomi? –Oishi observo a la mujer, curioso.

-qué tan especial? –Tezuka levanto una ceja.

-es su boda n.n

-¿qué¡¿S—se casaran! –exclamo incrédulo Syuichirouh, mientras que el rostro de Kunimitsu también reflejaba este sentimiento (**claro que levemente**).

-así es.

-cuándo? –Oishi era quien realizaba las preguntas que Tezuka formulaba en su mente.

Naomi sonrío aún más.

-kongetsu n.n –los ojos de ambos hombres se abrieron de sorpresa.

-¿tan... tan pronto!

-eso parece, Oishi-sama n.n

-vaya...entonces tendré que partir pronto a Norteamérica –opino el ex sub capitán de Seigaku, sonriendo ante la felicidad que sentía por o'chibi.

-nosotros también iremos. No es así querido? –Naomi le sonrío a su esposo.

-tengo qué? ¬.¬

-si amor. Es una ocasión importante para ellos.

-reitero, tengo qué? ù.ú

-no tienes otra opción.

-si que tengo, el no ir ¬.¬

-pero eso sería descortés teniendo en cuenta de que tanto Ryoma-sama como Sakuno-san asistieron a nuestra boda. Debemos devolverles tal atención –explico la mujer, besando la mejilla del ex capitán de Seigaku y actualmente el mejor tenista del mundo.

-mmh...

-tendremos que organizar todo para nuestro viaje –opino Oishi.

-no se preocupen por eso. Yo me encargare –concluyo Naomi, realizando una reverencia antes de voltearse e encaminarse de regreso a la casa.

-permítame que le ayude! –exclamo Oishi, siguiendo.

-con que se casara... –susurro Tezuka, sonriendo.

Orgulloso por que Ryoma Echizen al fin hubiese conseguido lo que le era necesario al asistir a Seigaku para ser el mejor del tenis, una motivación.

-"parece que si tendré que ir después de todo" –se dijo a si mismo el hombre de lentes, siguiendo el camino anteriormente realizado por Naomi y Oishi.

_**Continuara...**_

Club de las perver!

-el club de las perver ya tiene su lugar! Si! ahora solo hay que invadirlo nOn

**Presidenta:** Rocio-Asakura

**Integrantes:**

**1- kaname-c**

**2- Arihdni**

**3-anni-fer**

**4-Skira echizen**

**5-Karlyta**

**6-Kakoru Tsukikawa**

**7-3-CiNdY-3**

**8-Viridiana**

**9-yoshi**

**10- -ivekag-**

**11-Kisumo-chan**

**12-Kaerichan**

**13-Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**

**14-angelx310**

**15-tay-sama**

**16-cynthiaXCeReShItAX**

**17- Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov**

**18-** **Neko-O**

**19-** **Shiory-Asuka**

**20-Sakuno15**

**21- Marip**

**22-silene-luna**

**23-mineko-chan**

**24-anna15**

**25- Verito.S**

**26-****piri-chan.anti-kikio**

**Misión: **

**INVADIR COMU: **si! ya tenemos un lugar en el cual intercambiar puntos de vista y demás! Lo lograremos chicas! nOn. Ahora solo deben unirse y comenzaremos a ponernos en contacto n.n. La pagina es:

**http/ groups **(punto) **msn **(punto)** com **(barra)** elrincondeamylennykourin **(barra)** clubdelasperver** (punto)** msnw**

_No se olviden de sacar los espacios y remplazar lo que esta entre paréntesis por lo que se les indica n.n. _

Nos veremos en la comunidad perver! para que el mundo vea que no somos pocas! si! nOn

**NOTICIAS PARA LAS PERVER: **Este es un review que me dejaron con un mensaje para nosotras, es de parte de Lucy, nuestra eterna infórmate xD

_Lucy_

Noticia para las perver:  
Hace poco me entere que los miembros de un foro que no recuerdo el nombre pero que disfruta del momoryo desea invadir fanfiction con fics de esta pareja, al parecer cada miembro va a crear un fic y todos lo van a subir al mismo tiempo, según ellas para contrarrestar la invasion de fics ryosaku o para ellas lo que es el ryomabasura.  
Sinceramente a mi no me molesta el yaoi, lo que me molesta es que insulten a una de mis parejas favoritas.  
P.D. Mi hermana intento enviarles un virus, pero por su culpa se me chingo la maquina ToT y apenas me la regresaron.(como fue intentando hacer una buena causa no le hice mucho daño nada mas la deje inconsiente como 3 horas)n.n  
SALUDOS A TODAS LAS MIEMBROS DEL CLUB¡  
P.D.2 Mi hermanita dice que si la pueden integrar a su club (yo creo que ella seria buena maestra para las nuevas en cuanto a lemon , no en vano le dicen hentai)

-**saludos para ti también Lucy. Y sobre que medidas tomaremos, no se preocupen! Arreglaremos eso en el camu que ahora tenemos para debatir ese tipo de temas. Veran que las Perver somos más! Si!**

-Deben sentirse libres y capas de grita...

**Todas: **me gusta el RyomaxSakuno! Me gusta las escenas entre ellos! Me gusta el Lemmon +o+ Arriba el club de las perver! Que no somos pocas!

- + - + - + -

**-hola mis queridos lectores! Qué es de sus vidas? Extrañaban el fic n.n?**

**Todas:** tenemos que responder?

-**mejor no -.-... quiero agradecerles a todas sus review! me emociona mucho recibirlos nOn. Quiero aclararles que el motivo por el cual Ryoga y Yukari no tienen hijos se explicará en el siguiente capi n.n **

**Ren:** Shao, apresúrate. Tenemos que...

-**si, lo sé n.n. Lo lamento chicas, esta vez no tengo tiempo de responder sus reviews! En el siguiente lo haré tanto de este capi como el del anterior. Lo prometo!... hay una lectora que se llama **_Rocío_** como yo o.o..estas invitada al club de las perver n.n ... ah! Y:**

_**octi-chan**_tienes razón, las perver somos muchas, y estas invitada a participar n.n

**Lole.SkuAAA:** también estas invitada al club si te gusta tanto el lemon y esta pareja como a nosotras n.n

**-bien! en fin! Responderé todo el siguiente capi.**

**Ren:** bien, podemos comenzar?

-**si! nOn**

**Ren y la autora: **que los cumplas felíz! Que los cumpla feliz! Que los cumplas querido Lenny! que los cumplas felíz! –**cantaron ambos al unisón, acompañando su canto con palmas.**

**-sopla la vela Lenny, tu puedes –**exclamo la joven, acercando al pequeño al pastel frente a él.

**Lenny: -sopla con fuerza ante la orden de su madre, y la vela se apaga- **

Nuevamente la autora y Ren aplauden, intentando ser imitados por Feng, quien se encontraba en brazos de su padre.

-**feliz cumpleaños hijo! –**la joven beso la mejilla del pequeño-** ya tienes un añito! Que emoción T.T**

**Lenny: **emotion! Emotion!** –coreo vivaz el pequeño.**

**-bien, ahora si me despido. Nos veremos cuando nos veamos nOn (**o nos leamos mejor dicho xD

**Sayounra. Mata-ne**

Había una vez un hombre tan pero tan feo,

que se presentó a un concurso de feos y lo echaron por profesional -.-

**rocio-asakura**


	7. PreparativosMomento de respiro

**Summary: **_Qué tan difícil puede ser el organizar una boda? Solo se debe cuidar bien los detalles y también se debe preparar todo con cuidado. Suena fácil, verdad? Pues no, no lo es. En especial si la novia sufre cambios de humor repentinos cada cinco segundos. **RyomaxSakuno**_

**Traducción:**

**Japonés:**

**_Ohayo: _**buenos días

**_Hai: _**si

**_Demo...: _**pero...

**Ryoma-kun: **diminutivo que se le agrega a los nombres de hombres jóvenes. 

**_Nani: _**expresión de sorpresa. Significaría algo como: _Qué? Eh? ah?_

**_Domo arigato:_** muchas gracias

**Ingles:**

**_Do you like: _**te gusta?

**Aclaración: **

**_Traje:_ **en una parte del fic se presenta a mujer que vestía traje. El traje al que me refiero es el femenino, que consta de pollera y saco n.n

**_Lugar: _**Si alguien conoce el nombre del lugar en el que Ryoma y Ryoga vivieron de pequeños (**ese que aparece en la película y que tiene muchos árboles de naranja**) se lo agradecería que me lo hagan saber n.n

**Si, acepto**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 7: "Preparativos. Un momento de respiro"_

El ajetreo era algo más que notable en la mansión Echizen. Los sirvientes se movían de un lado a otro sin descanso, y llevaban consigo uno que otro objeto. Todo esto era gracias a que Ryoma había decidido que la boda se realizaría allí mismo.

_-El hotel Hilton es una gran opción para llevar a cabo allí la fiesta_ –había dicho Rinko, a lo que su hijo se negó de inmediato dictaminando que no le apetecía casarse rodeado de la sarta de idiotas(**llamadas a si misma Reporteros**) que de seguro verían la forma de asistir y que prefería hacerlo en la mansión.

La mujer intentó convencer al príncipe de que cambiase de opinión, e incluso pidió su apoyo a Sakuno, más esta tan solo sonrío y exclamo que aceptaba la decisión de su prometido (**puesto a que era en lo único que opino el príncipe para la boda**).

-señorita, cuáles son de su agrado? –consulto una joven, indicándole las servilletas que cargaba.

-mmh… preferiría doradas, puede conseguir de ese color? n.n –respondió Sakuno, a lo que la sirvienta asintió.

-estas flores me gustan más. Tu que opinas Sakuno? –Rinko observo a la castaña, expectante.

-si, a mi también. Y se las puede combinar con estas –opinó la joven, indicándole la planta en sus manos.

-excelente combinación. Entonces encargaremos diez docenas de ambas –ordeno la señora Echizen.

-colores? –interrogo el sirviente, tomando nota.

-manteca y blanco.

-de inmediato señora Echizen.

Sakuno contemplo con agotamiento el jardín en donde se encontraba desde la mañana, siendo rodeada desde temprano por un imparable desfile de sirvientes, que acataban sus ordenes y las de Rinko (**mayormente las de la ultima**). Pero no podía quejarse, esas eran las consecuencias de decir adelantar a tan pronto tiempo la boda. Suspiro.

-"cómo estará Ryoma-kun?" –se preguntó, mientras que su semblante se ensombrecía.

Echizen había partido temprano hacía su entrenamiento ante la insistencia de su entrenado. -"_**Ya descansaste lo suficiente**" _­decía el mensaje de texto que Sadaharu le había enviado a las cinco de la mañana.

Nunca creyó que Inui podría ser tan exigente.

-"ya veré como vengarme de él ¬.¬" –se dijo a si misma, por lo que se sonrojo violentamente al percatarse de la frialdad en sus propios pensamientos- los cambios de humor... n/nU –susurro, un tanto divertida.

Sakuno acaricio su vientre.

-no podemos evitar extrañarlo, verdad? n.n

Aunque el aporte del tensita para la boda no fuese mucho, y aunque este se pasara todo el tiempo sin hablar. Lo prefería callado e inexpresivo a su lado, que callado, inexpresivo y sudado lejos de ella.

-este es el color que usted deseaba? –la voz de una joven la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Frente a ella se encontraba una de las sirvientas, extendiéndole una servilleta de peculiar color dorado.

-no tendrías en color manteca? n.n –exclamo Ryuzaki, a lo que la joven parpadeo sin comprender el deseo de la castaña.

-"no me había pedido dorada ¬.¬" –pensó, fingiendo una sonrisa- veré que puedo hacer señorita ñ.ñ

-oh! Sakuno! –Rinko se acerco a pasos atropellados hacía la embarazada.

-qué sucede? o.o

-la modista a la que le habíamos encargado tu vestido me acaban de informar que tuvo que viajar de improviso a Francia –explico la mujer, moviendo desesperada sus manos de un lado a otro.

El corazón de Ryuzaki se detuvo momentáneamente. Había surgido la primera complicación.

-no se preocupen por eso! –ambas mujeres voltearon al reconocer la voz de la recién llegada.

-Yukari... –susurro sorprendida Sakuno, contemplando a la joven parada a sus espaldas.

-Sakuno-chan! Ohayo n.n –saludo la modelo, sonriendo de par en par.

-ah!...ohayo n.n

-Yukari, qué tienes en mente? ó.ò –consulto la señora Echizen, observando a Yukari, esperanzada.

-llamar a mi agente. Ella conoce a muchos diseñadores y de seguro encontrara a alguien apropiado que realice el vestido de Sakuno –concluyo la joven, a lo que el color regreso a la piel de ambas mujeres.

-excelente! Problema solucionado entonces n.n –Rinko sonrío.

-arigato Yukari-chan –agradeció la castaña, realizando una leve reverencia.

-no tienes por que agradecer. Es un placer n.n... por cierto, han visto a Ryoga? o.o

-fue a ver el entrenamiento de Ryoma n.n –respondió la madre de los hermanos.

-comprendo n.n

-creo que ya hemos trabajado mucho para la boda esta mañana Sakuno. Tengo deseos de preparar un poco de té. Desean acompañarme? –propuso Rinko a lo que Yukari y Sakuno asintieron.

-claro. Me gustaría de manzanilla por favor n.n

-muy bien Yukari. Y tu cuál quieres Sakuno? n.n

-de frutilla con jugo de limón n.n

-de acuerdo n.n –la señora Echizen se volteo para dirigirse hacía la cocina, más se detuvo al caer en cuenta de lo que había pedido la castaña- jugo de limón? O.o

-hai n.n …etto... acaso es muy extraño? o.o

-para nada Sakuno –río Yukari, abrazando a su amiga mientras se decía a si misma- "los antojos comenzaron"

-en—enseguida se los traigo –exclamo Rinko, entrando a la mansión.

- - - - -

-señora Yukari?

-si? o.o –la modelo observo expectante al hombre de postura elegante parado tras ella, mientras dejaba a un lado su taza de té.

Rinko y Sakuno también lo observaron curiosas.

-su agente, la señorita Akimoto Natsumi vino a verla.

-Natsumi? o.o Jajaja parece que la llame con el pensamiento :P. Hágala pasar por favor n.n

Tras asentir, el mayordomo se marcho para segundos después regresar acompañado por una mujer vestida de traje.

-muchas gracias –exclamo la recién llegada, observando al hombre que se había encargada de guiarla.

Quien, luego de realizar una reverencia, se marcho.

-señorita Akimoto, desea acompañarnos? –inquirió Rinko, indicando el té que las tres bebían.

-no, se lo agradezco señora Echizen. Solo he venido a dejarle esto a Yukari n.n –concluyo la mujer, extendiéndole a la modelo un paquete prolijamente envuelto con papel celeste- lo dejaste olvidado en el estudio n.n

-eh? Ah! Es cierto! Había olvidado por completo el regalo para Sakuno! oOo –la joven de pelo negro tomo el paquete apenada.

-siempre eres muy distraída n.n

-para mi? o.o –Sakuno observo a Yukari sin comprender.

-así es n.n. Toma Saku-chan n.n –con una amplía sonrisa, la modelo le entregó su obsequio a la futura madre.

-ábrelo, tengo curiosidad por saber que es n.n –exclamo Rinko, a lo que la castaña asintió.

Más, cuando estuvo a punto de rasgar el papel, Yukari la detuvo abruptamente.

-no lo hagas!

-eh? o.o porqué no Yukari? –consulto sorprendida Rinko.

-eh...etto... por que...por que... por que me da mucha pena! n.nU –mintió al no habérsele ocurrido una excusa mejor.

Tanto la señora Echizen como Ryuzaki la observaron extrañadas.

-ah! Es cierto! Natsumi, deseaba pedirte un favor n.nUu

-claro Yu-chan, de que se trata? o.o

-podrías conseguir a algún diseñador para el vertido de novia de Sakuno? Aunque lo necesita dentro de una semana... y quizás te resulte difícil u.u

-a quien crees que se lo estas pidiendo? No te preocupes y déjamelo en mis manos –exclamo orgullosa la agente.

-arigato! –chillo Yukari, abrazando a Natsumi.

Sakuno sonrío abiertamente tras exclamar:

-yo también se lo agradezco.

-descuida n.n. Te parece si te tomo las medidas? Así el diseñador que contrate pueda ponerse a trabajar de inmediato.

-no veo por que no –Ryuzaki se acerco a ella, con el regalo entre sus manos.

-yo las acompaño –exclamo Yukari, siguiendo el camino de Sakuno y Natsumi.

- - - - -

Akimoto se movía ágilmente con la cinta de medición, y anotaba todos los datos en una pequeña libreta que había sacado de su bolso. Mientras que Yukari observaba complacida a su agente trabajar, y de tanto en tanto su mirada brillaba al posarse en el vientre de Sakuno.

-"un bebé" –se decía, mientras que su sonrisa se expandía.

-bien, con eso hemos terminado –Natsumi guardo la libreta nuevamente en su lugar- te llamare para que le especifiques al diseñador que tipo de modelo prefieres.

-domo arigato –Sakuno realizo una reverencia pronunciada.

-ya te lo dije, no tienes por que agradecérmelo. Mmh...considéralo mi regalo de bodas –la agente le guiño un ojo a la castaña- es un verdadero logro que hayas conquistado el corazón más frío de América.

Ryuzaki río apenada.

-Natsumi, adelántate por favor. Quiero hablar con Saku-chan n.n

-claro Yu-chan n.n. Con permiso –respondió la joven, saliendo de la habitación.

-qué sucede Yukari? o.o –Sakuno observo a su amiga sin comprender.

-habré tu regalo. Quiero saber si te gusta n.n –exclamo la aludida, extendiéndole el paquete de papel celeste.

-eh? o.o...demo, pensé le que le daba vergüenza.

-fue una mentirita piadosa –Yukari ladeo de un lado a otro su mano.

Aún sin entender, Sakuno comenzó a desaser el envoltorio del obsequio.

-no podía dejar que Rinko viese eso n.n –comentó, justo cuando la embarazada descubría el contenido de la caja y lo extendía para contemplarlo mejor.

-es... una manta para bebé –susurro, sonriente.

-cómo aún no sabemos que será, la compre de color blanco_. Do you like? _

-nani? o.o

-jajaja, a veces olvido que no sabes hablar ingles n.nU. Te pregunte si te gustaba n.n

-si! me encanta! Muchas gracias n.n –respondió la castaña, emocionada.

Era el primer obsequio para su bebé.

-no es nada... –Yukari observo maravillada como Ryuzaki acariciaba su vientre mientras contemplaba la manta.

Era algo muy bello en verdad.

-sabes Sakuno?

La aludida volteo para verla.

-quizás...quizás me sobrepase un poco... y quizás me entusiasme demasiado y tienda a exagerar jejeje. Estoy segura de que Ryoga se comportara igual que yo. Pero eso se debe a que ambos estamos muy entusiasmados por tu embarazo –Yukari sonrío- ambos deseamos fervientemente ser padres.

-y... porqué no...?

-porqué no tenemos un hijo? –Sakuno asintió, mientras que su rostro denotaba tristeza- oh! No! Por favor Saku-chan, no pongas esa cara. No es por lo que te imaginas. No tenemos hijos por que ambos así lo hemos decidido. Por lo menos hasta que yo cumpla treinta n.n (**cosa que pasara en tres años T.T**). y que será cuando cumpla con el contrato que firme con la agencia de modelos n.n.

-comprendo... –Sakuno observo a la joven con un tanto de pena.

Debía ser muy difícil ser modelo.

-entonces yo me retirare y Ryoga nos mantendrá a su hijo y a mi. No en vano es un gran abogado –concluyo Yukari, riendo.

-Ryoga-kun es abogado? o.O

-si, no lo sabias? o.o. Y uno muy bueno. Pertenece a una conocida firma de Norteamérica n.n

-no, no lo sabía en realidad. Jejeje cuesta imaginárselo como abogado –Sakuno cubrió sus labios para evitar el reír.

-jajaja lo sé. Ahora esta de vacaciones. Pero deberías verlo con traje y bien peinado, parece propaganda de Christian Dior –ambas mujeres rieron.

- - - - -

-a donde vamos Ryoma-kun? o.o –Sakuno observo a su prometido curiosa al percatarse que el auto que el príncipe conducía comenzaba a alejarse de la ciudad.

-es una sorpresa, ya lo veras –respondió el aludido, sin despegar su mirada del camino.

Ryuzaki contemplo los árboles que comenzaban a rodear el camino, aún sin comprender el lugar al que su prometido la llevaba. Luego del almuerzo, Yukari y ella se disponían a continuar con algunos de los preparativos (**puesto a que solo les quedaba algo más de una semana y los invitados comenzarían a llegar**), más Echizen la había interceptado, y tras murmurar un "_sígueme_" salió de la mansión rumbo a su Lamborghini negro.

El auto se detuvo.

-llegamos –exclamo el tenista, saliendo del vehículo y siendo imitado por una desconcertada Sakuno.

Quien al pisar el suelo, descubrió maravillada el peculiar lugar al que el príncipe la había llevado.

Una claro enorme que poseía cientos de árboles de naranja a su alrededor. Una cancha de tenis perdida entre los árboles, un barranco que conducía a la playa y una sencilla casa construida en la sima de una colina.

-es... hermoso... –susurro la joven, acercándose al barranco y contemplando como las olas chocaban contra las rocas- qué es este lugar Ryoma-kun?

Echizen se acerco a ella.

-mi hogar... –la voz del tensita se oía melancólica, cosa que noto la embarazada.

-tu hogar? o.o –repitió, sin comprender aún.

-aquí viví cuando era pequeño, antes de mudarme a Japón –confeso, sacando su inconfundible gorra blanca del bolsillo de su pantalón y colocándosela.

-debí imaginármelo por la cancha de tenis –bromeo la joven, dedicándole a su prometida una tierna sonrisa.

-ven, deseo mostrarte algo... –Echizen tomo su mano y desvío la mirada de su prometida para que esta no pudiese ver sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí.

Con pasos calmados la condujo hasta el interior de la casa, y de allí a un pequeño balcón que esta poseía, desde el cual se veía gran parte de la costa de Los Ángeles.

-que bella vista... –exclamo maravillada Ryuzaki, apoyándose en el barandal para ver mejor.

-siéntate –propuso Ryoma, a lo que la joven cayó en cuenta por primera vez de la silla mecedora que allí se encontraba.

Conducida por la mano de su prometido, la futura madre obedeció. Ryoma tomo lugar a la par de ella, en el suelo. Y el tiempo comenzó a pasar sin que ninguno dijese nada, mientras que el sol comenzaba a perderse a lo lejos.

-es un lugar muy tranquilo... –hablo por fin Sakuno, quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-después de toda la locura con los preparativos para la boda, necesitabas un lugar en el cual relajarte.

La castaña sonrío.

-muchas gracias n.n

-mmh...

(**Traducción: **_de nada n.n_)

Sin que el príncipe lo predigiera, Sakuno tomo su mano cariñosamente, la cual condujo a su vientre para que así juntos pudiesen acariciarlo.

Allí permanecieron hasta entrado el anochecer, compartiendo juntos un momento en familia, la cual ya comenzaban a formar.

_**Continuara...**_

Club de las perver!

-entren a la pagina: **http/ groups **(punto) **msn **(punto)** com **(barra)** elrincondeamylennykourin **(barra)** clubdelasperver** (punto)** msnw**

Nuestro lugar oficial en Internet xD

**Presidenta:** Rocio-Asakura

**Integrantes:**

**1- kaname-c**

**2- Arihdni**

**3-anni-fer**

**4-Skira echizen**

**5-Karlyta**

**6-Kakoru Tsukikawa**

**7-3-CiNdY-3**

**8-Viridiana**

**9-yoshi**

**10- -ivekag-**

**11-Kisumo-chan**

**12-Kaerichan**

**13-Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**

**14-angelx310**

**15-tay-sama**

**16-cynthiaXCeReShItAX**

**17- Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov**

**18-** **Neko-O**

**19-** **Shiory-Asuka**

**20-Sakuno15**

**21- Marip**

**22- Jenniffer Riddle Weasly**

**23-silene-luna**

**24-mineko-chan**

**25-anna15**

**26- Verito.S**

**27-****piri-chan.anti-kikio**

**28-****Vickyta-chan**

**29- Lole.SkuAAA**

**30-****Megumi Echizen**

**31-****Betzmyn**

**32- Kmychan**

**33-****SaPaLu7**

**_Si! Ya somos más de 30! nOn_**

**Misión: **

**PAGINA WEB: **Si no pueden acceder a la nuestro sitio en internet, por favor chicas háganmelo saber a través de un review y dejen su mail. Yo les mandare una invitación desde la comu para que se unan n.n. Las que ya están unidas por favor revisen constantemente la sección: **_Interactivo_**, que aparece en un apartada de nuestro club para así opinar de los temas y proponer algunos n.n

**IMÁGENES BODA: **pienso poner imágenes de todo lo referente a la boda de Ryo y Saku (digase: **flores, salón, ornamentación, vestido, traje,** y demás) un algún apartado de la comu. Y también quiero que me ayuden a decir cual puede ser el mejor vertido para Sakuno. Ustedes que dicen chicas? Lo hacemos?

-Deben sentirse libres y capas de grita a todo pulmón...

**Todas: **me gusta el RyomaxSakuno! Me gusta las escenas entre ellos! Me gusta el Lemmon! Arriba el club de las perver que no somos pocas! Y arriba el futuro bebé Echizen+o+

- + - + - + -

**-hola a todas! Cómo están? Yo momentáneamente en cama -.-, engripada T.T**

**Ren:** pegada a la computadora portátil para escribir este capítulo ¬.¬. Quieres terminar de una vez? Estas enferma y te va a hacer mal.

-**lo sé, lo sé amor. Pero no podía dejarlas esperando a mis lectoras, verdad chicas? ToT**

**Ren:** al diablo con todas ellas, tu salud es primordial ¬.¬

-**para quien? o.o**

**Ren:** para mi! ò.ó

-**go—gome Ren-chan! ****Prometo que apenas termine sigo descansando T.T**

**Ren:** eso espero ¬.¬

-**agradecimiento a:**

**Hik-chan (**Hola! Cómo estas? Ya se te extrañaba n.n. Pero comprendo, las vacaciones son importantes jejeje. Rinko, como adivinaste, esta muy entusiasmada. Y sobre mantenerlo en secreto, creo que fue la mejor opción por que no quiero imaginar el escándalo que armaran Rinko, Sakura (**la mama de Sakuno**) y Sumire, junto a las burlas de Nanjiroh o.o. Así que, haber si Ryoga o Yukari meten la pata xD.

**Ren:** Lenny te agradece tus felicitaciones.

**Lenny:** jajajaja ti! ti! beso! beso! –**exclamo el pequeño, moviendo sus manitos divertido. **

**Ren:** gracias por tus saludos.

-**nos veremos en el siguiente capi n.n. Dile chao Feng n.n. **

**Feng:** n.n –**moviendo su manito de un lado a otro en forma de despedida)**

**Kaname-c (**Hola! nOn ha pasado mucho tiempo n.n. Si! Adelantaron la boda, que bueno verdad? n.n. En este capi puse la explicación de por que Ryoga-chan y Yu-chan no tuvieron hijos, espero hayas comprendido y que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n. Nos vemos!

_**VANGeL DaNnIeLiTa**_jajaja saludas como Shuichi xD. Hola, como estas? n.n…a mi también se me cruzo por la mente esa imagen de Rinko suicidándose pero decidí no ser tan cruel con la pobre señora Echizen xD. Yo también me elijo a Ryoga-chan! Ryoma, como dices vos, es muy chico para mi T.T

**Ren:** cof cof ¬.¬

-**claro que ni Ryoga ni Ryoma se comparan a mi Ren n.nU. Muchas gracias por opinar sobre la invasión! Y por tu review espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n)**

_**Marip**_hola! Cómo estas? n.n. A mi también me pareció al lindo mostrar a Ryoma-chan celoso n.n. No te preocupes por el tema de la invasión, por que al final no se realizo. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado!

_**Vickyta-chan**_gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai –**realizando continuas reverencias-** de verdad siento mucho no haberte puesto en el club. Ya te agregue y nuevamente pido disculpas. Ya ves, ambos decidieron no decir nada n.n…yo solo espero que ni Ryoga ni mucho menos Yukari metan la pata -.-…es solo cuestión de leer que pasara xD.

**Lenny:** jajaja gatias! nOn –**moviéndose alegre en brazos de su padre-**

**Ren:** Lenny te lo agradece

-**nos veremos en el siguiente capi y gracias por tu review! n.n)**

**Lole.SkuAAA (**pues te doy la bienvenida al club n.n… arriba esta la dirección de Internet de nuestro club en donde puedes conversar con todas las integrantes n.n. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, Lenny está muy feliz de recibirlas, verdad amor? –**observando al pequeño en brazos de Ren.**

**Lenny: **ti! ti! jajajaja

-**me alegra saber que el capi anterior haya sido de tu agrado y gracias por tu review!)**

_**Megumi Echizen**_te doy la bienvenida al club! Y me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic n.n. Nos vemos!

**Jenniffer Ryddle Weasly (**perdón por ponerte en la lista del club! Te volví a colocar en el lugar que te corresponde n.n. Pues si, el nombre de Tezuka es Kunimitsu, pero a mi tampoco me gusta como sauna -.-. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado! Nos veremos n.n

_**angelx310**_hola! Me alegra saber que te gusto el capi anterior n.n. Ryoma cambiando de humos, como tu dices es muy lindo +.+. Es algo del príncipe que demuestra que maduro en todos los años que han pasado xD. Jenny te agradece tus saludos, verdad amor? n.n

**Lenny: **ti! Ti! Ti! Ti! nOn –**jugando con una naranja por el suelo.**

-**no te preocupes por la invasión que al final la suspendieron n.n. Nos veremos nOn)**

**Minami (**de verdad te gusta el club? n.n pues si lo deseas estas invitada a unirte. Muchas gracias port us halagos y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n

_**-ivekag-**_Hola! nOn me alegra saber que te gusto el capi anterior n.n. No te preocupes que nosotras vencemos a las fans del MomoxRyoma n.n. Espero que la comu te haya gustado nOn al igual que este capi n.n. Nos vemos!

_**Betzmyn**_Hola! Me halaga saber que eres una fiel seguidora de mi fic n.n, y espero no decepcionarte con los capis que voy subiendo u.u. Si! La boda entre Saku y Ryoma! Será lindo, ne? n.n. Yo todavía no vi todos los capis, solo los que dieron en Animax y uno que otro que veo en Youtube, contando también la peli o.o… pero fuera de eso nada mas u.u. A mi también me mucho el RyomaxSakuno! La considero una pareja muy linda +.+. Ah! También te doy la bienvenida al club de las perver! nOn. Espero verte pronto en nuestra pagina de Internet proponiendo temas de conversación y participando en los que ya hay n.n. Nos vemos!

**Kmychan (**Hola! no te preocupes por la tardanza en publicar tu review, al menos te acordaste y lo dejaste después n.n. No te preocupes por la invasión, que al final no la realizaron n.n. Las fans RyoxSaku triunfamos! Si nOn! Me halaga saber que sigues mi fic hace tanto tiempo o.o. Y por supuesto que puedes pertenecer al club! te doy la bienvenida! nOn. Lenny esta muy feliz por tus felicitaciones n.n

**Lenny:** feliz! Feliz! Feliz! nOn –**moviendo frenéticamente sus bracitos.**

**-te comprendo con eso de que no tienes tiempo, yo también ando en algo parecido u.u…gracias por tu review! Y espero saber de vos pronto n.n)**

_**Silene-luna**_Hola n.n, me alegra saber que el capi te resulto tierno. Espero que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado y no te preocupes por la invasión que al final no se realizo n.n. Nosotras triunfamos! Si xD!. Bien, nos vemos n.n

**Karlyta (**Hola! Jajaja creo que tienes razón, Rinko esta muy emocionada. Después de todo se casa su preciado hijo n.n. Ryoma-kun está muy entusiasmado, y no es para menos n.n…inclusive esta tierno y eso, hay que reconocerlo, no es normal o.o…pero bueno! Jajaja. Me alegra saber que te gusto el capi n.n. Y sobre lo que preguntas, si la imagen de Ryoma y Saku chibi es de algún capitulo no estoy segura, pero creo que es de Tenipuri o.o. Me alegra de que te haya gustado nuestra sección en la comu nOn. Luego entra a interactivo para que conversemos, hai? n.n. Nos veremos!

**Cecilia (**hola! Me alegra saber que te gusta tanto mi fic n.n. Espero que la conti también haya sido de tu agrado. Mil gracias por todos tus buenos deseos! Nos vemos!

_**SaPaLu7**_jajaja, te comprendo a mi también me gusta como conviven esta parejita n.n. Yo quiero que Ryoga-chan sea mi tío T.T…jajaja. Muchas gracia spor tus halagos y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n. Bienvenida al club! Y no te preocupes que yo también estoy loca y soy feliz así xD. Nos vemos!

_**Arihdni**_Hola amiga! Como estas? n.n. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones, y le alegra saber que el capi anterior haya sido de tu agrado n.n. No te preocupes por la invasión, que al final no se realizo n.n, las fans de RyoxSaku vencimos! Si! nOn. Me parecía correcto mostrar a Ryoma y Saku un poco más abiertos en su charla o.o… después de todo lo que han vivido y hecho juntos no me parecía muy extraño xD. Jajaja tienes razón, pobre Nanjiroh, nadie le deja opinar u.u, y Rinko ya por lo menos se esta calmando n.n. No te preocupes por Ryoga-chan que solo esta emocionado por el embarazo n.n. Nos veremos amiga! Y gracias por tu review! Dile chao Feng n.n.

**Feng:** n.n –**moviendo su manito de un lado a otro en forma de despedida)**

**-bien! Con eso acabamos n.n.**

**Ren:** ahora deja esa computadora y descansa ¬.¬

-**esta bien, esta bien amor u.u. Toma a Feng, no vaya a ser que lo contagie –**el hombre toma al pequeño entre sus brazos.

**En el suelo, Lenny continuaba jugando con su naranja.**

**Lenny:** finga fufu! Funga fufu! Funga fufu! nOn

**-déjame adivinar, lo dejaste a cuidado de Yoh ¬.¬**

**Ren:** cof cof, tienes que descansar. Creo que tienes fiebre u/ú

-**mmh ¬.¬ **

**Sayounra. Mata-ne**

Niño: mamá! mamá! Papá está tirando todo lo que no le sirve por la ventanaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

**rocio-asakura**


	8. Rinko Echizen vs Sakura Ryuzaki

**Summary: **_Qué tan difícil puede ser el organizar una boda? Solo se debe cuidar bien los detalles y también se debe preparar todo con cuidado. Suena fácil, verdad? Pues no, no lo es. En especial si la novia sufre cambios de humor repentinos cada cinco segundos. **RyomaxSakuno**_

**Traducción:**

**Japonés:**

**_Baka: _**tonto

**_Gome: _**perdón

**-kun: **diminutivo que se le agrega a los nombres de hombres jóvenes. 

**_Nani: _**expresión de sorpresa. Significaría algo como: _Qué? Eh? ah?_

**_Arigato:_** gracias

**_O'chibi o chibisuke:_** pequeñín

**_-senpai:_** sufijo de cortesía para un compañero con más tiempo en la escuela o trabajo.

**_-sensei:_** sufijo para un profesor.

**_-sama:_** señor

**_Okasan:_** mamá

**_Demo…: _**pero…

**_Neko: _**gato

**Si, acepto**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capitulo 8: "Rinko Echizen vs. Sakura Ryuzaki"_

-no lo puedo creer, mira Momo! –el aludido se volteo ante el llamado de su novia, Ann.

Con quien, desde hacía poco tiempo, compartía un departamento en Hokaido (**el lugar en donde ella estudiaba**).

-qué sucede? o.o

-nos acaba de llegar una invitación n.n

-invitación? O.o –Takeshi balanceaba su silla sobre dos patas, mientras que sostenía entre sus manos una revista: "Tenis profesional".

-sip. Para la boda de Echizen y Sakuno nOn –la silla cayó llevándose consigo al ex tensita.

-¿nani! o.O

Ann rió.

-te sorprende que Saku-chan y Ryoma-sama se vayan a casar? –consulto la rubia, divertida.

-no, en realidad no –Momoshiro se incorporo- lo que en realidad me sorprende es que ese lento de Echizen se vaya a casar antes que yo ToT! No es justo!

-o.O

-Ann! Qué te parece si nosotros también nos ca... –un golpe en su cabeza, cortesía de la menor de los Tachibana, lo cayó.

-¿qué estupideces estas diciendo! Sabes muy bien que yo quiero recibirme primero de reportera antes de pensar en eso! –la rubia se cruzo de brazos y desvío la mirada- además, no quiero que me propongas cosas así solo por sorpresa o envidia a otra persona.

De pronto la joven se vio acorralada contra una pared cercana y sin ninguna posibilidad de escape gracias a que las manos de Momoshiro la sostenían con firmeza de la cintura.

-no es envidia a nadie. Es lo que realmente deseo –la mirada de él reflejaba dedición- quiero que seas mi esposa Ann. No ahora si así lo deseas, pero quiero que suceda en algún momento.

-Ta...Takeshi o/o

Las mejillas de Tachibana eran de un intenso color carmesí, y sus palabras emergían de sus labios de forma entrecortada.

-promete que lo consideraras, si? n.n –tras decir esto, Momo se aparto de ella y se volteo encaminándose hacia la cocina para comer algún tentempié (**el décimo ya la tarde**).

Más, cuando se encontraba abriendo el refrigerador, unos brazos lo rodearon por la espalda, sorprendiéndolo.

-déjame comer algo Ann! Tengo hambre! Prometo tener apetito para la cena ToT –protesto Takeshi, esperando un regaño como respuesta.

El cual nunca llegó.

-baka no es eso... –Tachibana hundió su rostro en la espalda del hombre- ...si, acepto –concluyo con voz ahogada.

Y una enorme sonrisa adorno el rostro sonrojado de Momoshiro al escucharla.

- - - - - -

-Kyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –aquel potente grito resonó en todo el barrio.

-qué...qué sucede? –consulto un aturdido Horio, asomando su cabeza por la puerta de la sala, en donde su novia (**Tomoka**) se encontraba

-Saku-chan se va a casaaaaaaaaaar! –chilló la aludida, danzando por todo el lugar mientras que sostenía entusiasmada la invitación entre sus manos.

-¿Qué! o.O –la sorpresa no fue disimulada en lo más mínimo por el uni-ceja.

-Como oíste! nOn

-me alegro por ella! nOn. Con quien?

Tomoka rió de una forma aún más estruendosa (**si es que eso era posible**).

-con nada más y nada menos que...! –la castaña le mostró la tarjeta- el príncipe Ryoma+o+

Horio se paralizo.

Acaso había escuchado bien? Ryoma, Ryoma "distraido" Echizen, "el despistado" ex tensita de Seigaku, Ryoma "mada mada" Echizen quien había sido ganador de los abiertos en Australia recientemente¡¿se CASARIA!.

El joven tembló ligeramente, ante el temor que azoto su cuerpo previniendo la extinción de la raza humana.

Eso, simplemente, sonaba algo IMPOSIBLE.

- - - - -

-ya voy! –exclamo Sumire Ryuzaki acercándose a la mesita en donde reposaba el teléfono, el cual no paraba de sonar- diga?

-_Sumirecita! nOn_

-dejame adivinar, Eiji ¬.¬

-_jajaja, correcto n.n –_Kikumaru río desde el otro lado de la línea.

-cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Sumirecita? ù.ú

-_hasta que te vuelvas más vieja de lo que ya eres? o.o_

_-_¿cómo te atreves! –protesto Ryuzaki, enfadada- no has cambiada en nada! ò.ó y se puede saber para qué me llamaste? Dudo que sea solo para fastidiarme ¬.¬

-_nunca se me ocurrió llamarla solo para eso o.o... suena divertido! nOn_

_-_Eiji! ò.Ó

-_Esta bien, esta bien. Prometo dejar de molestarla n.nU –_pensamiento- _"momentáneamente"... Llamaba para preguntarle si recibió la invitación para la boda de o chibi y Saku-chan n.n_

-si, la recibí esta mañana. Me sorprende que hayan decidido casarse tan pronto.

-_no importa! Con tal de que tengamos fiesta que se casen cuando quieran! nOn_

-mmh ¬.¬

_-en fin! cuando piensa viajar a Norteamérica? o.o_

-con Sakura decidimos partir cuanto antes –respondió la entrenadora de Seigaku, observando como la mujer (**madre de Sakuno**) se movía ágilmente por toda la casa, arreglando lo necesario para partir.

-_Oishi me llamo hace poco para que nos encontremos todos mañana en Tokio y viajemos en el mismo vuelo hacía Los Ángeles. Qué dice? Se nos une?_

_-_pero como conseguirán pasajes para todos en tan poco tiempo? o.o

-por eso no se preocupe y déjelo todo en manos de Syuichirouh y la esposa de Tezuka. Ambos tienen sus contactos n.n

-de acuerdo. Me apunto. Entonces mañana nos encontramos en Tokio?

_-hai! nOn_

-esta bien. Nos vemos mañana Eiji –Sumire se preparo para terminar con la llamada.

-_hasta mañana Sumirecita! y duérmase temprano que si no le saldrán más arrugas! nOn_

-Eiji! –demasiado tarde, el pelirrojo ya había colgado.

Ryuzaki Sumire frunció el ceño, y se pregunto a si misma si el aceptar viajar en un mismo avión con Eiji Kikumaru había sido una buena idea.

- - - - -

Sakuno se revolvió incomoda sobre su cama por novena vez en la noche, más aun así no se sintió cómoda. Vio a Ryoma dormir tranquilamente a la par de ella, pero aunque se estaba a gusto con el calor del tensita tan cerca, aquella incomodidad seguía presente.

Suspiro mientras que acariciaba su vientre. No le quedaba otra opción, tendría que despertar a su prometido.

-Ry—Ryoma... –la embarazada sacudió levemente al tensita.

Más este no despertó. Al parecer los entrenamientos que había recibido de Inui habían sido muy duros. Un vez mas, la mujer insistió en su intento.

-qué ...sucede? –consulto el príncipe, entreabriendo sus ojos adormilado.

-yo...yo... –Sakuno escondió la mitad de su rostro con la ayuda de las sabanas para impedir que su prometido viese el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Sakuno? –Ryoma la observo sin comprender.

-yo...quiero... –Echizen sonrió con picardía al imaginarse lo que la joven deseaba- yo quiero... yo quiero el jugo de Inui-senpai.

La sonrisa del príncipe desapareció.

-eh? o.o ¿qué quieres que! –la incredulidad se plasmo en el rostro del Ryoma.

-es...es muy raro? –Sakuno se escondió aún más entre las sabanas.

-no, es que... ese jugo no... no es muy agradable de probar –pensamiento de Ryoma- "es horrendo! Intomable! Asqueroso! Odioso! el jugo del demonio! es peor que ver a Sumire-sensei en bikini y más feo que la cara de Kaouru-senpai! ò.ó!"

-lo sé. Pero... aún así... –los ojos de la embarazada brillaron- yo lo quiero.

Tras contemplar aquella mirada suplicante, Echizen suspiro. No podía negarle nada a ella, además de que: antojos eran antojos.

-llamare a Sadaharu –susurro el tensita incorporándose de la cama y tomando su celular- "me arrepentiré tarde o temprano de esto ù.ú" –se dijo a si mismo, imaginándose el extremadamente complicado entrenamiento que le pondría Inui al día siguiente tras haberlo despertado en mitad de la noche.

- - - - -

Mis parpados tiemblan ligeramente antes de abrirse. Luego bostezo con suavidad y me dedico a contemplar el rostro de mi prometido durmiendo placidamente junto a mi.

_-_"esta cansado"_ –pienso, mientras beso la mejilla de él._

_Y como no estarlo? Si yo misma lo desperté en mitad de la noche por uno de mis antojos._

-arigato Ryoma-kun... _–le susurro al oído, antes de incorporarme e encaminar mis pasos hacía el baño para tomar una ducha antes del desayuno._

_Tengo el presentimiento de que este día no será del todo normal._

- - - - -

Al salir del baño con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, el llamado a la puerta alerto a Sakuno, por lo que se acerco a esta tomando en el camino una de las camisas de Ryoma y colocándosela.

-Ryoga-sama? o.o –pronuncio sorprendida la castaña, mientras que observaba al joven por la pequeña abertura que dejaba la puerta entreabierta.

-bu...buenos días –el mayor de los hermanos Echizen libero un pronunciado bostezo.

-buenos días n.nU. Qué se le ofrece?

-es muy temprano para estar despierto -.-... porqué okasan tenía que levantarme? –o-

-Ryoga-sama? o.oU

-eh?... ah! Gome, estoy delirando por el sueño n.nU. Acaban de llegar unos invitados de la boda n.n. Si la memoria no me falla algunos eran pertenecientes al club de tenis de Seigaku n.n... pero con el sueño que tengo quizás los confundí -.-...quizás eran mujeres en vez de hombre -.o... bah! ya no se -.-

-nani? o.oU Eh... bueno, gracias por subir a avisarnos Ryoga-sama n.nU

-no hay problema n.n –el joven bostezo- creo que... yo iré a dormir una siesta por hay.

-ahh...hai. Que descanse n.nUuu

-a donde voy? al sofá?... nah, no se puede dormir bien allí. Porqué chibisuke tenía que comprar un mueble tan incomodo? Mejor voy al jardín... me recostare sobre el césped, bajo un árbol de naranjas... naranjas -.- -Ryoga deliraba mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

-"o.oU estará bien?"

- - - - -

-guauuuu! Con que esta es la casita de o'chibi! –Eiji contemplo maravillado el lujoso lobby.

-casita? –inquirió Momo con ironía, imitando a su amigo.

-hay que admitir que es bastante elegante n.n –opino Fuji, a lo que todos asintieron.

-estoy en la casa del príncipe Ryoma! –chillaba por su lado Tomoka, mientras que un apenado Horio intentaba por todos los métodos posibles el callarla (**algo imposible de lograr**).

-Rena! Rena! Mira! Esta cosita brilla! –exclamo el pelirrojo, indicándole a su novia una flor de cristal que se encontraba sobre una mesa cercana.

-si, lo veo Kikumaru-chan. Demo… no lo toques demasiado, podrías romperlo n.nU –advirtió la aludida.

-yo no soy tan torpe! –protesto ofendido el neko, volteándose bruscamente.

Golpeando con su codo, en el proceso, la flor y tirándola al suelo, en donde se rompió en miles de pedazos.

-ups o.o

-"la flor del sueño"! –aquel grito histérico paralizo a todos los recién llegados.

Mientras que, aterrorizados, observaban como una mujer de rasgos finos y mirada gatuna avanzaba a pasos acelerados hacía las piezas de cristal esparcidas en la alfombra.

-el regalo de mi madre… -susurro con pesar Rinko, para que luego su mirada cambiara radicalmente a una intimidante- quien fue? –demando saber con voz amenazadora.

Eiji tragó con fuerza.

-fue un accidente. Lo sentimos mucho en verdad –intervino Sakura (**la madre de Ryusaki Sakuno**) al percatarse del temor en las facciones del pelirrojo.

-usted fue? –Rinko le dirigió a la mujer la peor de sus miradas.

-no

-entonces QUIEN fue? –insitito la señora Echizen.

-quien haya sido no importa. Fue un accidente, y estoy segura de que esa persona lo lamenta en verdad –respondió Ryuzaki, un tanto irritada por la insistencia de aquella mujer por querer conocer al culpable.

-claro que importa ò.ó

-por supuesto que no ò.ó

-por supuesto que si ò.ó

-ya le dije que no! Ò.ó

-y yo le dije que si! Ò.ó

-no importa! Ò.Ó

-si importa! Ò.Ó

-no! Ò.Ó

-si! Ò.Ó

-señoras! Por favor! –exclamo alterado Oishi, colocándose entre ambas mujeres. Temiendo que en cualquier momento se abalanzaran una sobre la otra.

Al mismo tiempo, tanto Rinko como Sakura bufaron molestas mientras que desviaban la mirada la una de la otra.

-mamá? –aquella voz borro de inmediato el enojo del rostro de Ryuzaki.

-Sakuno! nOn

-mamá! –la castaña se acerco a su madre con pasos apresurados, y abrazo a esta con cariño excesivo- me alegra que hayas venido tan rápido! gracias nOn

-no tienes por que agradecer mi pequeña n.n –el abrazo fue correspondido por la mujer de inmediato.

-mamá? ò.ô –inquirió descolocada Rinko, contemplando atónita aquella escena.

-la señora Sakura es la madre de Sakuno –susurro Ryoma, apareciendo a la par de su madre con el rostro adormilado.

-¿qué! O.ô

_**Continuara…**_

_Club de las perver:_

**Pagina de Internet: ** a todas las que me mandaron su mail para que las invite a la comu en donde las perver tenemos nuestra sección, les ruego lo hagan dejándome un review anónimo y colocándome su correo electrónico en una de las opciones de este, puesto a que (**por algún motivo desconoció**) cualquier pagina de Internet o msn no aparece en los review por más que ustedes lo pongan n.n. Muchas gracias!

+--+-+-+

**Hola a todo el mundo! Cómo han estado? Los extrañe a todos! Hace añares que no actualizaba T.T Pero no era por que no quería, en realidad este capi lo había comenzado a escribir en mi compu, pero luego está se rompió y me dio pereza volver a escribirlo T.T. Sumándole a eso que ando muy apretada con el tema del tiempo y el cole. Lo lamento en verdad! Prometo no tardar para el siguiente capi!**

**No cuento con mucho tiempo para escribir esta sección, así que en el próximo capi respondo los review de el anterior capi y de este, lo prometo!**

**Nuevamente perdón por el retraso y espero que les haya agrado el nuevo capitulo! Ya solo faltan dos capis para el final de "si, aceptó", y con ellos también de "Cuál es mi motivación?" ToT…me da nostalgia!. Ya, sin nada más que pueda decirles, nos vemos!**

**Sayounra. Mata-ne**

Murciélago 1: Hola! Cómo te llamas? n.n

Murciélago 2: mu n.n

Murciélago 1: mu qué? o.o

Murciélago 2: mucielago nOn y vos?

Murciélago 1: oto n.n

Murciélago 2: oto qué? o.o

Murciélago 1: oto mucielado xP

**rocio-asakura**

**Pd: **pésimo chiste, pero bue xD


	9. La ansiada boda

**Summary: **_Qué tan difícil puede ser el organizar una boda? Solo se debe cuidar bien los detalles y también se debe preparar todo con cuidado. Suena fácil, verdad? Pues no, no lo es. En especial si la novia sufre cambios de humor repentinos cada cinco segundos. **RyomaxSakuno**_

**Traducción:**

**Japonés:**

**_O'chibi o chibisuke:_** pequeñín

**_Gome: _**perdón

**_etto: _**este...

**_Neko: _**gato

**_Mamushi: _**serpiente

**-kun: **diminutivo que se le agrega a los nombres de hombres jóvenes. 

**_-san:_** señora

**_Kami:_** Díos

**_Senpai:_** sufijo de cortesía para un compañero con más tiempo en la escuela o trabajo.

**_Baka: _**tonto

**_Arigato gozaimasu:_** muchas gracias

**_Okasan:_** mamá

**_Ai shiteru no, ojosan: _**te amo, hija

**Dedicatoria: **Este ultimo capi deseo dedicárselo a **SaPaLu7** y a **Naomi Hiwatari**, amigas las quiero y muchas gracias por apoyarme desde el comienzo de este fic nOn. Al igual que a todas las PERVER!

**Si, acepto**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_Capítulo Final: "la ansiada boda"_

-nyyaaa! La casa de o'chibi es gigantesca+o+ -chilló Kikumaru, recorriendo alegremente los pasillos de la mansión.

-Eiji! Por favor, ya deja de correr! –rogó Rena, tomando la mano de su pelirrojo novio y arrastrándolo en dirección a la habitación que se les había asignado.

-pero Rena! ToT mira la casita…es enorme! Nya+o+

-te advertí que no lo dejaras tomar café en el desayuno u.u –exclamo sabiamente Oishi, quien pasaba por allí.

-es que se veía muy cansado! ToT –lloro la joven.

-mira Rena!!! Esa cosita brilla!!! –Eiji extendió sus brazos de manera infantil hacía el jarrón ubicado en la esquina del pasillo.

Más quedo completamente petrificado al toparse con la cara de Kaoru Kaido frente a él. Chillando del susto, Kikumaru se escondió tras su novia.

-ni se te ocurra acercarte a ningún adorno, ya suficientes problemas le causaste a Sakura-san la ultima vez ¬.¬ -sentencio mamushi, molesto.

-ta bueno, ta bueno, soy bueno T.T –susurro Eiji, ya más calmado, mientras se encaminaba a su habitación rodeado por un aura oscura.

-Eiji-kun! –Rena lo siguió preocupada.

-creo que fuiste un poco duro –reprendió Oishi.

-hacía mucho ruido –se defendió Kaido- voy a correr –anuncio, caminando en dirección contraria a Kikumaru y su novia.

-eh? pero si no conocer las calles de los "Los Ángeles", no podrías perderte? o.ô

Kaoru paro su andar al percatarse por primera vez de esta posibilidad.

-correré por la playa –concluyo, perdiéndose escaleras abajo.

-Syuchiroh –el aludido se volteo para observar extrañado como todos se habían reunido en el pasillo sin que él lo notase. Fuji continuo hablando- vamos a dar un paseo por la playa, nos acompañas? n.n

-claro n.n

-bien! Cuantos más mejor! –exclamo entusiasmada Tomoka.

-solo faltan Eiji y Rena –comentó Momoshiro.

-busquémoslos, es mejor sacar de aquí a Eiji antes de que rompa algo –razono Tezuka.

-siii!!! Paseeoooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –el neko apareció de la nada, saltando vivazmente ante el entusiasmo que sentía, mientras que por detrás se podía percibir a una cansada Rena- paseo por la playa! Paseo por la playa! Paseo por la playa! nOn

-"que rápido se recupero -.-U" –pensó Oishi.

Entre salto y salto, Eiji toco sin querer una mesita. La cual, tras un tambaleo, dejó caer una estatua de fina porcelana.

El pasillo quedo en silencio...sus intentos habían sido en vano.

- - - - - - -

El día en que los amigos de la pareja habían llegado a Norteamérica se llevó a cabo una gran cena para darles así la bienvenida (**la cual Momoshiro y Eiji se encargaron de devorar hasta la última migaja**). Risas se oyeron hasta entrada la noche, que denotaron la felicidad de un reencuentro. Y desde entonces, unos días habían pasado ya.

Sakuno sonrió al recordar las peleas entre Momo y Ryoma.

-"en verdad se llevan muy bien" –pensó, expandiendo su sonrisa.

-Sakuno? –la aludida salió de sus recuerdos, al escuchar que su madre la llamaba.

-gome, qué me decían? n.n

Al saber que había recuperado la atención de la castaña, Rinko se empeño en continuar con su informe detallado sobre lo que ya estaba listo para la boda, mientras que las tres mujeres salían de la mansión de la familia Echizen y se adentraban al jardín.

Los pasos de la ex maestra se detuvieron al contemplar el jardín, casi terminado de decorar.

-"es obvio Sakuno, ya debe estar todo prácticamente listo. Después de todo solo faltan dos días para la boda" –se recordó a si misma, sin poder evitar que el nerviosismo creciera en su interior.

-oh! El decorado va quedando sensacional! –exclamo entusiasmada Rinko.

-yo no lo creo así, es un tanto aparatoso. Se debería distribuir un poco mejor los arreglos florales y ubicarlos más cerca de la entrada. No lo crees así hija? n.n –Sakura dio su sincera opinión al respecto.

-pues... n.n

-está es la decoración realizada por un importante y renombrado diseñador de Norteamérica, es imposible se haya equivocado en algo ¬.¬ -señaló un tanto molesta Rinko por la intervención.

-que lo haya realizado un diseñador no quiere decir que sea perfecta ñ.ñ

-claro que lo es ò.ó

-claro que no ò.o

-que si ò.Ó

-que no ò.Ó

-que si!! Ò.Ó

-que no!! Ò.Ó

-eehh...etto...puedo opinar? ó.òU –murmuro Sakuno, sorprendida por el comportamiento un tanto infantil de ambas mujeres.

-NO!!! Ò.Ó -puntualizaron ambas dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, para luego continuar con su discusión.

-T.TUuU

- - - - - - -

Los pasos acelerados de Ryoma provocaban un peculiar sonido al chocar contra la arena, para luego detenerse abruptamente cuando el joven al fin llegó a la par de Inui Sadaharu. La respiración del tensita era agitada, y él apoyo las palmas de sus manos sobre sus rodillas para así descansar levemente y poder recuperar el aliento.

-tardaste 0,2 segundos más de lo acordado –puntualizo el de lentes, observando su cronometro.

Un vaso (**el cual contenía un peculiar líquido de color rojizo**) hizo aparición frente al príncipe, quien de inmediato palideció.

-o'chibi!!!!!!!!!! nOn –el llamado capto la atención de ambos hombres.

Sus ex compañeros de Seigaku se acercaron a ellos, mientras que Eiji mecía su mano frenéticamente en el aire.

Haciéndose el grandísimo tonto y con entusiasmo que nunca nadie creyó posible, Ryoma se acercó a ellos.

-qué hacen por aquí? –consulto Echizen, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento adornando su rostro.

Todos parpadearon incrédulos ante el milagro que sus ojos presenciaban, mientras que Tomoka chillaba de emoción ante un no muy feliz Horio.

-vinimos a pasar el rato n.n –explico Fuji, tranquilamente.

-deseas acompañarnos? n.n –invitó Sango Kawamura, quien sostenía a su pequeña hija Amy entre sus brazos.

-mh –se encogió de hombros- por que no? –acepto el príncipe, dirigiéndole una mirada de triunfo a Inui.

-"ya veras más tarde" –los anteojos de Sadaharu brillaron con malicia.

-y Sakuno? –consultó en un susurro el príncipe a Ann, cuando está paso junto a él.

-eh? o.o... creo que la vi junto a Sakura-san y Echizen-san en el jardín –respondió la aludida, para luego colocarse a la par de Momoshiro y tomar su mano.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, Echizen se encamino a la mansión.

- - - - - -

-estas flores son las indicadas!! Ò.ó

-pero no son el color correcto!! Ò.ó

-pero son las que Sakuno-chan y yo elegimos! Y son hermosas!! Ò.Ó

-eso no lo dudo, pero a esos arreglos les falta color!! Ò.Ó

-por favor…ayúdenme... –rogó Sakuno en un susurro, mientras que apretaba sus manos contra su pecho. Los ojos rojizos brillaron amenazando con lágrimas.

Una masculina mano se poso sobre su hombro, haciéndola sobresaltar. La mirada asustada de Ryuzaki se poso en la dorada de Ryoma.

-qué te sucede? –interrogó el príncipe, con tono preocupado.

Como respuesta, Sakuno señalo a las madres de ambos, quienes discutían mientras recorrían el jardín. La mirada de Echizen se afilo, y con pasos molestos se dirigió hacia ellas.

No perdonaría a nadie que hiciese llorar a SU prometida, por más que esta persona fuese la madre de ella, la suya, o la madre Teresa de Calcuta.

-¡¿quieren terminar de una buena vez?! –los ojos dorados eran amenazadores.

-pe—pero...!!! –protestaron ambas de inmediato.

-no me interesa en lo más mínimo saber el por que discuten tanto, solo quiero que les queda claro una cosa –Ryoma señalo a Sakuno- la boda es de ella y mía! Y se organizara como nosotros queramos! –puntualizo, para luego voltearse y salir del jardín camino a la playa, tomando en el proceso la mano de su prometida y llevándola con él.

Tanto Rinko como Sakura bajaron la mirada, apenadas por su propio comportamiento.

-vaya! Yo no sabía que decirles para detenerlas –exclamo Sumire, haciendo acto de presencia y acercándose a ellas.

-Sumire... –susurro Sakura, avergonzada.

-ese niño tiene mucho carácter –rió divertida la entrenadora.

Rinko Echizen también rió.

-por supuesto, lo heredo de mi n.n

-Rinko-san, pido disculpas por mi comportamiento –Ryuzaki realizo una reverencia.

-yo también pido perdón por la mía Sakura-san, creo que nos comportamos como un par de niñas –la madre del tensita sonrió apenada- después de todo, a mi también me parece que las flores están mal distribuidas. Le parece si juntas las ubicamos en donde deberían ir?

-claro, será un placer n.n

-usted también acompáñenos Sumire-sensei –Rinko observo a la mujer.

-porqué no? n.n

-no le pidan su opinión a esa anciana. Su gusto es pésimo! –criticó Nanjiroh, quien desde un principio se había encontrado recostado en una banca cercana.

-ò.ô

Un golpe certero de Rinko Echizen fue todo lo necesario para callar al samurai.

- - - - - -

-hola a todos! nOn –saludo alegremente Ryoga, llegando junto a Yukari a la playa en donde los ex titulares se encontraban reunidos- ¡¿me extrañaste chibisuke?! –consulto, despeinando a su hermano menor.

-en lo absoluto ùoú

-oh! No seas aburrido chibisuke ¬o¬

-y tu no seas tan pesado ¬o¬

-pero por lo menos yo no vivo con esa cara de viejo amargado nOn –se burlo Ryoga, tomando un poco de arena y tirando esta en el cabello de su hermano.

Los ojos de Ryoma brillaron de manera asesina.

Ryoga rió divertido, mientras que besaba la mejilla de su esposa- creo que esta es la parte en la que me conviene correr por mi vida –le susurro divertido, antes de ser perseguido por un príncipe sumamente molesto, quien de la nada había obtenido una raqueta de tenis y una pelota.

Ciertamente, con aquellas armas, el joven era peligroso.

-yo me sumo! nOn –exclamo vivazmente Eiji, cuando vio que los hermanos se adentraban en el mar e iniciaban una improvisada guerra de agua.

-yo también! –apoyo Momoshiro, sacándose la remera.

La cual Ann tuvo que atrapar en el aire.

-por Kami! Tenemos novios o hijos? ¬.¬ -inquirió Tachibana, fingiendo enfado.

-vamos todos n.n –propuso un siempre sonriente Syusuke, quitándose la camisa y entregándosela a Sukijiro Yukina luego de besar sus labios.

-suena bien n.n –apoyó Oishi, mientras que él y Kawamura también se preparaban para introducirse en el Océano.

-amor, tu no iras? n.n –consulto Naomi, observando a su esposo Tezuka, con el rostro impasible como siempre.

Una mirada de reojo por parte del tenista fue suficiente para que la mujer entendiera: "tengo qué? ¬.¬"

-jajajaja, esta vez no, si así lo deseas –respondió la elegante mujer, cubriendo sus labios para acallar así una risa.

- - - - - - -

_El sol comienza a ocultarse a lo lejos, lo que indica que la tarde está llegando a su fin. Los brazos de Ryoma me sujetan con firmeza por detrás de la cintura, apegándome a su cuerpo mientras que los dos permanecemos sentados en la arena. _

_Momoshiro ya comienza a protestar por comida, por lo que Ann lo reprende por escandaloso. _

_Fuji permanece en la orilla del agua, platicando alegremente con Yukina. No la conozco muy bien, pero al parecer es alguien importante para el senpai. _

_Inui, Kawamura, Oishi, Kaoru y la novia del último se encuentran sentados cerca de nosotros, mientras que ríen al recordar escenas de cuando eran estudiantes de Seigaku._

_Mi mirada brilla de emoción al observar como Amy Kawamura juega con la pequeña Elda Inui, sin ser perdidas de vista por las madres de ambas, e instintivamente acaricio mi vientre._

_Ryoma se da cuenta de lo que capto mi atención, por lo que sonríe de lamo reposando su mentón en mi hombro. Se que ambos estamos ansiosos por ver lo mismo, a nuestro pequeño jugar como aquellas niñas, un sexto sentido me lo dice. Pero debemos ser pacientes, solo faltan siete meses, los cuales se que serán maravillosos si estoy junto a él. Mi eterno tennis no ohjisama. _

- - - - - -

Sakuno caminaba de una punta a la otra de la habitación, frotándose fuertemente las manos, nerviosa dado a que había llegado el día de su boda. El cabello castaño de la joven caía libremente sobre la espalda de ella, mojándola, y su cuerpo liberaba un suave perfume, lo que indicaba que acababa de tomar un baño. Solo faltaba que el vestido llegara.

-calma hija, aún hay tiempo –trato de tranquilizarla Sakura, quien permanecía sentada en un sofá, observándola.

Ryuzaki asintió sin detener su andar.

-Saku-chan! –la puerta del cuarto se abrió, permitiéndole el paso a Yukari, acompañada de otra joven- nerviosa? n.n –Sakuno se sonrojo como respuesta- es normal, no te preocupes nOn. Por cierto, ella es Satomi Sayuki, mi estilista. Es muy buena. Le pedí que viniera para que se encargara de peinarte y maquillarte.

-es un placer conocerla Sakuno n.n

-el placer es mió. Le pido disculpas por las molestias –habló la castaña, realizando un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo.

-no hay problema nOn. Bien! Manos a la obra! –Satomi colocó su maletín sobre la mesa e hizo seña a Sakuno de que tomara asiento.

- - - - - -

_Toc! Toc!_

-chibisuke¡¿Estas listo?! –Ryoga asomo su cabeza por la puerta del cuarto del príncipe.

Ryoma no contesto, muy concentrado se encontraba en intentar de armar su moño, maldiciendo por lo bajo. La torpeza de sus manos le impedían realizar actividades que por lo general le eran sencillas.

-qué me sucede? –se preguntó irritado, posando su mano sobre su cabello recién peinado, rendido.

-jeje déjame ayudarte n.n –rió el mayor, acercándose a su hermano y tomando el moño mal hecho entre sus manos- mira! No es tan difícil n.n

El tenista lo observo trabajar sin realizar ninguna oposición. Aunque le costara, debía aceptar de que estaba nervioso…y bastante. Temía que Sakuno se arrepintiera de casarse con él, de que a Momoshiro le nacieran una vez más aquellos sentimientos por la ex maestra, de que ella no fuese feliz en el futuro, o de que él le causara tanto dolor como en el pasado.

Había tanto que de lo que tenía miedo, que él mismo se reprendió, llamándose por primera vez cobarde.

-te ama, no lo dudes –Ryoga arreglo el cabello verdoso del príncipe con la ayuda de un peine- Si no lo hiciera, no cargaría a tu hijo en su vientre. O me equivoco? n.n

Echizen sonrió levemente.

El baka de su hermano tenía razón (**por primera vez en su vida**). Ella lo amaba, su mirada, sus gestos, sus acciones, sus labios, su cuerpo… todo en Ryuzaki le decía que aquel sentimiento era verdad.

-"lo hace desde que somos pequeños" –se recordó, sonriendo ya abiertamente, con orgullo.

A partir de aquella tarde, Ryuzaki Sakuno sería suya y de nadie más.

Ryoga golpeo levemente la cabeza de su hermano, antes de apartarse de él, haciéndolo reaccionar.

-te están esperando n.n

Tras asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, ambos hermanos se encaminaron al jardín de la mansión.

- - - - - -

Sakuno se miro unos momentos en el espejo y sonrió fascinada, mientras que tocaba la fina tela que envolvía su cuerpo en forma de vestido. Un blanco y maravilloso vestido de novia.

Con la timidez característica de ella, se asomó a la habitación en donde su madre, Yukari, la representante de la última (**Natsumi Akimoto**) y Satomi se encontraban.

-hija! Luces preciosa –comento maravillada Sakura, acercándose a la joven.

-opino igual! Saku-chan, el vestido te sienta muy bien! –la apoyo Yukari.

-de verdad lo creen? n///n

-claro que si! nOn –afirmo la modelo- hiciste un gran trabajo Natsumi n.n

-el vestido es más hermoso de lo que soñé. Akimoto-san, le estoy muy agradecida –exclamo Sakuno, realizando una pronunciada reverencia.

-ya te lo dije Ryuzaki-chan, no es necesario agradecérmelo n.n……mmhh aunque esto es raro, en esta parte su suponía que el vestido era un poco más holgado. Solo centímetros para que estuvieses cómoda –comentó la mujer, estudiando con la vista el estomagó de la ex maestra.

-es muy raro que te equivoques al tomar medidas o.ô –opino extrañada Satomi (**la estilista**), a lo que la mujer asintió.

Los ojos de Sakura Ryuzaki se abrieron de sorpresa.

-eehhh…a veces eso pasa Natsu-chan! n.nU –encubrió de inmediato Yukari, sabiendo que Sakuno (**sonrojada como estaba**) no podría hacer ni decir nada.

-n---no se preocupe, me siento cómoda igual –la castaña hizo un gran esfuerzo en no tartamudear demasiado.

-de acuerdo nOn. Bien! Mi trabajo aquí esta hecho –Akimoto se encamino hacía la salida del cuarto.

-el mió también n.n. Señorita Sakuno, muchas felicidades por su boda –tras realizar una reverencia, Sayuki imitó a la agente.

-muchas gracias, a ambas n///n

-Saku-chan! iré a ver si Tomoka-san ya esta lista –anunció Yukari, perdiéndose tras la puerta ante el asentimiento de su amiga.

Dejando a Sakuno, sola junto a su madre.

-madre… -la aludida la contemplo con una dulce sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-dime?

-crees que...crees que soy lo suficientemente buena para él?

-lo eres hija. Créeme que lo eres.

-pe—pero…pero Ryoma-kun es perfecto! –Sakuno contemplo a la mujer, con los ojos llorosos- en cambio yo, soy tímida, callada, frágil y torpe –se critico, mientras que no podía evitar pensar- "y dentro de poco también seré una bola andante T.T"

-no eres tan mala como te describes, has madurado mucho desde la muerte de tu padre. Y estoy segura de que, por más defectos que te veas en ti misma, Echizen no cambiaría nada en vos n.n

Sakuno suspiro, ya un poco más relajada. Su madre tenía razón, tal vez debía tenerse un poco más de fe en si misma.

-arigato gozaimasu, okasan –susurro la novia, abrazando calidamente a Sakura.

-ai shiteru no, ojosan -un par de lagrimas se derramaron de los ojos de la mujer. Su pequeña había crecido- cuídate por favor, y a tu pequeño también.

La embarazada se aparto, observando sorprendida a su madre. Ella la había descubierto. Pero al notar que la sonrisa de Sakura no desaparecía de sus labios, ella también sonrió mientras que un gran alivio azotaba su corazón.

- - - - - -

La luna se reflejaba en el mar oscuro por la noche, mientras que una refrescante brisa mecía levemente las plantas, acompañada por la melodía que producen las olas al romper en la playa. Sakuno contemplaba aquel espectáculo, sentada en un banco un tanto apartado del lugar en donde se había llevado a cabo el festejo por su boda.

Se envolvió un poco más a si misma con sus brazos, intentando resguardarse de la brisa marina, cada vez más fría. A lo lejos aún se podía escuchar la música, la cual sonaría hasta que el ultimo invitado decidiese marcharse a dormir (**cosa que no pasaría muy pronto, puesto a que los ex titulares de Seigaku aún se negaban a dejar de festejar**).

De pronto, el frió se vio remplazado por calor en el cuerpo de Ryuzaki, cuando Ryoma dejo caer el saco de su traje sobre los hombros de ella.

-arigato n///n –agradeció, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Sin siquiera contestar, el príncipe toma lugar a la par de ella. Su rostro cubierto por un leve tinte rosa, producto de una competencia de tragos a que se vio obligado a participar ante la insistencia de Momoshiro y Eiji.

-fue divertido, verdad? –comentó la castaña en un susurro, sin apartar mi mirada de la luna.

Él asintió.

Al pasar unos minutos, Sakuno se permitió reposar su cabeza en el hombro de él, hasta que una suave música llegó a sus oídos, llamando su intención. Era dulce, tranquila, y a vez agradable.

Sin siquiera dudarlo, Ryoma se colocó de pie, extendiéndole su mano derecha a la joven, la cual fue aceptada con gusto. Y así ambos comenzaron una suave danza con cortos pasos, sencillos. Aferrados al cuerpo del otro y sintiéndose mutuamente.

Ryuzaki no pudo contener una breve risa.

Tantos preparativos, tantos arreglos, tanta organización… todo para nada. Por que, si bien la fiesta y la boda habían sido maravillosas, ninguna de las dos se comparaba con aquel momento. En el que él y ella estaban solos, danzando al ritmo de sus corazones, y soñando con el futuro que les esperaba.

- - - - - -

-juego para Ryoma Echizen! –exclamo el juez, elevando su mano derecha en el aire.

Sakuno sonrió orgullosa, aplaudiendo como lo hacían las demás personas en aquel estadio, mientras que Ryoma recibía el trofeo que simbolizaba su victoria en la copa David con una sonrisa arrogante, la cual lo caracterizaba desde pequeño. E incluso rió levemente al verlo mover sus labios en su conocida frase:

-mada mada dane

Era un hecho, el apodado príncipe del Tenis, Ryoma Echizen, era el número uno del mundo.

-así se hace o'chibi!!! –victoreo vivazmente Eiji, siendo imitados por todos los ex titulares de Seigaku.

Quienes aplaudieron y felicitaron a su amigo con gritos eufóricos, al igual que el resto de los espectadores. Se habían juntado allí después de casi seis meses para un reencuentro. Los viejos amigos no podían ser olvidados.

Con mucho esfuerzo, la joven Echizen pudo colocarse de pie gracias a la ayuda de Yukari. Su pronunciado vientre de 7 meses ya era toda una carga para sus cansados pies. El corazón de la embarazada dio un salto cuando sintió la mirada de su esposo posarse sobre ella.

-felicidades, Ryoma-kun –musito Echizen Sakuno en una susurro, con una sonrisa que denotaba orgullo.

Sonrisa que fue correspondida por el príncipe, a quien los fotógrafos no perdían la oportunidad de plasmar su rostro en fotografías que usarían luego para algún artículo.

-arigato –respondió su esposo, acomodando su gorra blanca- gracias…por todo.

_**Fin...**_

Club de las perver!

-entren a la pagina: **http// groups **( . ) **msn **( . )** com **( / )** elrincondeamylennykourin **( / )** clubdelasperver** ( . )** msnw**

Nuestro lugar oficial en Internet xD

**Presidenta:** Rocio-Asakura

**Integrantes:**

**1- kaname-c**

**2- Arihdni**

**3-anni-fer**

**4-Skira echizen**

**5-Karlyta**

**6-Kakoru Tsukikawa**

**7-3-CiNdY-3**

**8-Viridiana**

**9-yoshi**

**10- -ivekag-**

**11-Kisumo-chan**

**12-Kaerichan**

**13-Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsuba...**

**14-angelx310**

**15-tay-sama**

**16-cynthiaXCeReShItAX**

**17- Naomi Hiwatari de Ivanov**

**18-** **Neko-O**

**19-** **Shiory-Asuka**

**20-Sakuno15**

**21- Marip**

**22- Jenniffer Riddle Weasly**

**23-silene-luna**

**24-mineko-chan**

**25-anna15**

**26- Verito.S**

**27-****piri-chan.anti-kikio**

**28-****Vickyta-chan**

**29- Lole.SkuAAA**

**30-****Megumi Echizen**

**31-****Betzmyn**

**32- Kmychan**

**33-****SaPaLu7**

**34-****VANGeL DaNnIeLiTa**

**35-Yunemi**

_**La extrañare a todas! En verdad que si! ToT**_

**DESPUÉS DE "Si, acepto":**

Bien, pues después de terminar este fic no crean que se liberaran de mi tan fácilmente ¬.¬. Mi próximo fic n.n (**en el que planeo continuar con el legajo del club de las perver**), ya tiene nombre, y se llamara "_Memoria Olvidada"_, y el cual será un universo alterno, OVBIAMENTE RyomaxSakuno. Pero recién comenzare a publicarlo en Enero. Espero saber de ustedes en el n.n

**MENSAJE A LAS PERVER:**

Les envio este mensaje por que sinceramente estoy muy decepcionada de ustedes; el motivo el apoyo que dicen darle a los fics MomoAnn no existe y lo digo por que en fanfiction hay un fanfic que es 100 MomoAnn y solo una de sus integrantes se ha dignado a dejar su opinion acerca de este (y eso por que fue amenazada ¬¬), la verda es que esto me dice que realmente solo les interesa el RyoSaku y esta otra pareja les vale madres (no les importa).  
solo me queda preguntarles: en donde esta el apoyo que tanto decian darle a MomoAnn?.

Nota: Espero que ninguna se ofenda por lo que opino.

Atte: Lucy.

_Bien! Querida Lucy, como ya te lo dije anteriormente por msn, el club de las perver apoya al MomoxAnn (o por lo menos la mayoría lo hace), pero lo apoya, no quiere decir que sea fan de esta pareja (en lo personal si lo soy) por ello debes entender si no han leído. Yo ya prometí leerlo, y cumpliré con mi palabra apenas tenga tiempo como te dije n.n. Te deseo mucha suerte con tu fic! _

-Vamos chicas! No se cuando nos reencontraremos por lo que todas juntas gritemos con fuerza!! TOT

**Todas: **me gusta el RyomaxSakuno! Me gusta las escenas entre ellos! Me gusta el Lemmon! Arriba el club de las perver que no somos pocas! Y arriba el futuro bebé Echizen+o+ Adiós _Si, acpeto! _ToT

- + - + - + -

**-se acabo T.T…ya se acabo ToT**

**Ren:** si amor, se acabo –**abrazándola por detrás.**

**-después de un año ya, después de "Cuál es mi motivación?", y después de todo lo que vivimos juntos, se acabo ToT…ahora si tengo ganas de llorar jeje n.ñU**

**Lenny:** mamá? ó.ò **–abrazándose a la pierna de la joven.**

**Feng: -observa con ojitos llorosos a su madre-**

**-calma mis pequeños, estoy bien n.n –**besando la frente de ambos-** bien! Pues… aún no me despediré puesto a que todavía falta el EPILOGO, más no puedo evitar sentirme un tanto triste por el hecho de que pronto acabara todo después de tanto tiempo ToT **

**Ren:** después de un encuentro siempre hay una separación.

-**si, eso lo se bien, pero aún así da nostalgia ú.ù. Pido MIL DISCULPAS por la demora, pero anduve con un ligero problema de salud y estoy en periodo de integradoras. Aunque no se pueden quejar puesto a que el capi salió bastante largo n.n **

**Ren:** agradecimientos a:

**tatan-kun (**hola! Te agradezco infinitamente tus elogios n.n. Y no tienes que agradecer que siga mi fic, es un placer hacerlo n.n. Por cierto, te enviare una invitación para la pagina del club de las pever o.o, allí hay una sección con indicaciones de cómo subir un fic en esta pagina, espero te sea útil n.n. Noe vemos!

**cynthiaXxCeReShItAxX (**hola! Pues yo estoy bien, y ustedes? n.n. No tienen que agradecer el hecho de que estén en el fic, me alegra saber que quieran participar n.n. Me pone muy feliz saber que me quieren, y por lo visto las cosas entre las madres se solucionaron n.n. Espero verlas en el epilogo! Nos vemos!**)  
**

**Yunemi (**hola! Pues, bienvenida al club de las perver n.n. La invitación para la pagina ya a sido enviada o.o, espero verte por allí n.n. Es una pena que tu review anterior no haya llegado ú.ù, pero este si! Así que arriba ese animo! nOn me halaga que te guste mi fic n.n. Espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado. Nos veremos!

**Punxy (**me alegra saber que te gusto el capi anterior, y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado n.n Si! Las suegras peleando! Pero al final todo se arreglo n.n. Nos vemos en el epilogo!

_**yokito kou**_hola! nOn. Me alegra saber que te gusto el capi anterior, al igual de que sigues mis fics de PoT o///o y espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado n.n Nos vemos en el epilogo! Y gracias por ser una fiel lectora! nOn

**Dolly (**hola! Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones n.n, y no te preocupes por no comentar, yo muy rara vez dejo un review en los fic n.nU tampoco soy muy buena en eso jejeje. Gracias por tu aliento! Y un gran saludo por parte de la familia Tao nOn

**Lenny: **saudo! Saudo! nOn –**victoreo el pequeño, enfusidamente.)**

_**VANGeL DaNnIeLiTa**_hola! nOn. Me alegra saber que te gusto el capi anterior, y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado n.n Si! Las suegras peleando! Pero al final todo se arreglo n.n. Con que leíste Sakuno o.O… hubiera sido divertido una pelea entre las dos también jejeje xD. Si! Arriba el MomoxAnn nOn. Jajaja, y si, nos pusimos en complot para actualizar las tres autoras xD…nah! Mentira. Fue coincidencia. No te preocupes que sigues estando en el club de las perver n.n, es solo que a veces a mi compu No se le antoja copiar todos los nombres ¬.¬. Por cierto, tu comu ya esta afiliada a la mía n.n, y has el favor de pasar por la sección de Afiliate de la comu para copiar el banner n.n. Nos vemos en el epilogo!

**Kaname-c (**Hola! Cómo estas? nOn Me alegra saber de que te gusto el capi anterior, y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado n.n Si! Las suegras peleando! Pero al final todo se arreglo n.n. Y Sakuno con sus antojos se puede llevar un premio por raros -.-. La invitación ya ha sido enviada n.n, espero saber de vos pronto en la pagina. Nos vemos en el epilogo!

_**tsu Asakura**_hola! me alegra saber que te gusto el capi anterior, y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado n.n Considero que Eiji es un caso perdido en cuanto a lo de travieso -.-, pero eso es lo mejor de él +o+. Si! Las suegras peleando! Pero al final todo se arreglo n.n. Nos vemos en el epilogo! Mil gracias por leerme nOn

**Lole.SkuAAA** hola! Cómo estas? n.n. Ya ves, Ryoma no puede negársele, me pareció algo lindo de mostrar o.o, no lo crees así? n.n. Gracias por tu review! Nos vemo!

**Dark Kakoru Shinigami (**me alegra saber que te gusto el capi anterior, y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado n.n Si! Las suegras peleando! Pero al final todo se arreglo n.n. Espero saber de vos en el epilogo!**)  
**

**javiisi (**gracias por leer mi fic nOn, y no te preocupes, se lo que es andar a las apuradas n.n Nos vemos!

**minami (**jajaja, lo se, Sakuno y sus gustos son un caso totalmente perdido xD. Gracias por leer mi fic!

_**clea everlasting**_hola! Muchas gracias por tus halagos n.n. Y espero que este final haya sido de tu agrado! nOn. Gracias por el review!

**kathyagatito (**hola! Como estas? n.n. Tienes razón, pobre Eiji-kun T.T, e Inui, creo que no se lo tomo muy bien el que lo levantaran n.nU Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Espero el que final haya sido de tu agrado! nOn nos vemos!

_**kmilitachan**_hola! Muchas gracias por tus halagos, me pone feliz saber que te gusto el capi anterior n.n. Si, Eiji se lleva el premio por travieso, pero así y todo…como puede una resistirse a él+.+ Espero que el final haya sido de tu agrado, nos vemos n.n

**lucy (**hola! Pido disculpas por la tardanza ú.ù. Me alegra saber que te gusto el capi anterior, y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado n.n Si! Las suegras peleando! Pero al final todo se arreglo n.n. Nos vemos en el epilogo

_**SaPaLu7**_jajaja, me alegro de que te haya gustado Sabri n.n, Sii! Ryoga dormido! nOn Por cierto, andas desaparecida amiga o.o… cómo estas? de seguro en integradoras como yo, verdad? -.-. La escena q escribiste para la historia me encanto nOn. Ya estoy poniéndome manos a la obra para dibujar n.n. Nos vemos!

_**Marip**_hola! Como estas? n.n. Me alegro de que el capi te haya causado tanta gracia xP. Como ves, este ya es el final y solo falta el Epilogo T.T…me da mucho nostalgia pero todo lo bueno termina, o no? u.u. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado? n.n

_**-ivekag-**_hola amiga! Me alegra saber que el capi anterior fue de tu agrado y espero que este (el final) también lo haya sido. Gracias por seguir mi fic! Tu también cuídate! Nos vemos!

**Ren:** bien, se acabo.

-**si T.T. Bien chicas, pues las veré a todos en el epilogó! (**eso espero u.u**). Las quiero en verdad y gracias por seguir el fic hasta aquí ToT**

**Lenny: **besho! Besho ToT!

**FENA: **ah! Ah! –**exclamo el pequeño, moviendo sus manitos en forma de despedida.**

**-Ah! Y para los que no se dieron cuenta, la escena final es la misma que la de "cuál es mi motivación?", salvo que esta era del punto de vista de Saku-chan n.n Ahora si me despido! Nos vemos!**

**Ren:** adiós

_**Sayounara. Mata-ne**_

-Doctor, doctor! ToT

-qué sucede? o.o

-sufro de perdida de memoria T.T

-aja? Desde hace cuanto tiempo? o.ô

-qué cosa? O.o

**rocio-asakura**


	10. Epilogo

**Summary: **_Qué tan difícil puede ser el organizar una boda? Solo se debe cuidar bien los detalles y también se debe preparar todo con cuidado. Suena fácil, verdad? Pues no, no lo es. En especial si la novia sufre cambios de humor repentinos cada cinco segundos. **RyomaxSakuno**_

**Traducción:**

**Japonés:**

**_Mada mada dane: _**Aún te falta mucho

**-kun: **diminutivo que se le agrega a los nombres de hombres jóvenes. 

_-**chan:**_diminutivo que se le agrega a los amigos. Por ejemplo: Daniela-chan es igual a decir Danielita.

**_etto: _**este...

**_-san:_** señor o señorita

**_arigato:_** gracias

**_Momoshiro no baka:_** tonto Momoshiro

**_Mamushi: _**serpiente

**_-senpai:_** sufijo de cortesía para un compañero con más tiempo en la escuela o trabajo.

**_O'chibi o chibisuke:_** pequeñín

**_tensai: _**genio

**Dedicatoria: **Es el epílogo! ToT ya se acabo….bua!! voy a llorar! ToT. Tanto tiempo, tantos recuerdos desde que este fic comenzó el año pasado con "Cuál es mi motivación?" y ahora se termina T.T. Mil…no, un millón de gracias a todas las PERVER por apoyarme. Que el RyoxSaku no decaiga!

**Si, acepto**

**Por rocio-asakura**

_"Epilogo"_

La mujer de cabellos castaños (no tan largos como solía usar de joven), tomo los almohadones tirados a la par de la cama, para colocarlas nuevamente sobre esta tras tenderla. Una sonrisa surco sus labios, cuando una brisa fría recorrió su espalda, haciéndole recordar que la ventana de la habitación aún estaba abierta.

Con pasos calmados, Sakuno se acerco a la abertura, y tras cerrarla con cuidado, contemplo a través del vidrio a su esposo (**el mundialmente conocido _príncipe del tenis_**) correr por la orilla del acantilado que rodeaba una parte de la casa. Y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ni mucho menos expandir su sonrisa.

Después de su boda hacía ya tres años, y luego de esperar un tiempo prudencial, el embarazo de Sakuno al fin se hizo conocido (**lo que entristeció a muchas fans de Ryoma, y le provoco un desmayo a Rinko**). Diciéndose que la mansión Echizen no sería tranquila para criar a un niño, el tenista tomo la decisión de que él junto a su reciente esposa se mudarían a las afueras de Los Ángeles, a la casa en donde Ryoga y él habían vivido de pequeños.

Y allí estaban aún, en aquel agradable lugar junto al mar.

-mmh…esto es raro –Sakuno observo su alrededor intrigada- no escucho a Kyû o.o

Sin dudarlo un segundo siquiera, salió del cuarto, caminando por el

pasillo rumbo al cuarto de su hijo, pero este se encontraba vació.

-cuando será el día en que se quede quieto? -.-…Kyû¡¿Donde estas?!

- - - - - -

Colocándose en puntas de pie, y estirándose todo lo su pequeño cuerpo le permitía, Kyû Echizen intentaba llegar a la mesada de la cocina con un solo objetivo: Alcanzar la canasta con naranjas.

Pero por más que se esforzaba, no la alcanzaba.

Tomo su raqueta de tenis (**la cual siempre lo acompañaba y que de pequeño la había bautizado como "_Pipi_"**), probando nuevamente con su ayuda, mas fue en vano. Liberando un resoplido de molestia, se dejo caer sentado sobre el suelo, mientras que sus labios se fruncían en un puchero.

Él quería naranjas! Solo eso! Porqué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel?

Permaneció en esa posición unos segundos, cuando el inocente de Karupin pasó junto a él, encaminándose a su plato con leche. Miro al gato, luego a la canasta, regrese su mirada al gato, y nuevamente vio la canasta. Cuando una sonrisa (**digna de cualquier Echizen**) se formo en sus labios.

- - - - - -

La búsqueda de su hijo condujo a Sakuno a la planta baja de la casa, en donde por instinto decidió ver primero en la cocina.

-¡¿Kyû?! Cielo¡¿en donde te metis…?! –la mujer calló al ver a su primogénito parado sobre el lomo de Karupin, usando al ultimo como un banco para poder llegar a la mesada.

Su sorpresa no duro demasiado, dado a que se vio obligada a reaccionar rápido cuando Kyû perdió el equilibrio. El pequeño se hubiera golpeado fuerte, si no fuera por que su madre llegó a tiempo, tomándolo entre sus brazos y suavizando la caída con su cuerpo.

-Kyû¡¿Qué hacías?! Casi te lastimas! –lo reprendió Sakuno de inmediato cuando lo vio seguro.

-naanja! Naanja! Naanja! n.n –canturreo tranquilamente el niño, indicándole victorioso a la castaña la fruta que cargaba entre sus manos.

La ex maestra libero un profundo suspiro, mientras que cerraba sus ojos y permitía que su cuerpo se relajase. Su hijo casi la había matado del susto.

- - - - - -

Luego del "_agradable"_ suceso, Kyû, abrigado con un saco y una calida bufanda (**ambas de color azul**), caminaba tranquilamente por los jardines de su hogar siendo seguido fielmente por Karupin. Arrastraba como de costumbre a Pipi, mientras que comía gustoso su naranja que mamá se había encargado de pelar hasta la mitad (**como a él le gustaba**).

En su paseo llegó a la cancha de tenis, ubicada un tanto alejada de la casa, y al ver que su papá entrenaba junto al tío Inui, no dudo en sentarse en un banco del lugar para así observar a los hombres, entretenido.

-vamos Ryoma! Pega con más fuerza esa pelota cuando estés por sacar! –gritaba Sadaharu, deteniendo los saques del príncipe, y controlando que los golpes de Ryoma fuesen lo más difíciles de responder posibles- eso! Así se hace!

-mada mada dane…Sadaharu –exclamo Echizen, realizando un saque con maestría y sonriendo con arrogancia.

-fuera! uOu

-¡¿qué?! O.o –el príncipe parpadeo incrédulo.

-eso te pasa por confiarte demasiado. Recuerda que la cancha esta cubierta de nieve, la pelota se desliza sobre la nieve Ryoma –concluyo el entrenador con un tono burlón.

-eso ya lo se ¬.¬ -susurro el tenista, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-bien! Como también sabes lo que pasa si cometes un error, no es así? –los anteojos de Inui brillaron cuando este indico un vaso que contenía el brebaje preparado en la mañana.

Ryoma tragó con fuerza, sin poder evitar sentir nauseas con tan solo ver esa cosa.

Kyû contemplo el rostro asqueado de su papá, y recordando que en algún momento este le había advertido que aquel jugo era el peor inventó del demonio (**también conocido como Sadaharu**). Por lo que se incorporo de su lugar, con sus ojos dorados brillando de decisión.

Tomo una de las pelotas de tenis junto al banco y sujeto con fuerza a Pipi, decidido a hacer un saque como los de papá.

Obviamente que al ser solo un pequeño de tres años, no sabía aún jugar al tenis. Y lo que estrello en la cabeza de Inui no fue precisamente la pelota como se lo propuso Kyû, si no que fue la raqueta. Igual de efectiva, pero más dolorosa.

Resultado: el de lentes cayo inconsciente sobre la nieve, con la marca del encordado en el rostro y sin saber a ciencias ciertas que lo golpeo o atropello en aquel lapso de segundos.

Al ver que su entrenador se desplomaba, Ryoma parpadeo incrédulo mientras que observaba a su hijo danzar con alegría junto a Karupin. Qué había sucedido allí?

- - - - - -

-no lo había notado, pero tu entrenamiento no termino antes de lo normal? –consulto Sakuno, levantando los platos de la mesa tras terminar de almorzar, y decidida a lavarlos.

Ryoma se incorporo de su silla, mientras que tomaba entre sus brazos a Kyû, quien ya dormitaba. Al parecer la hora de su siesta había llegado.

-digamos que…se suspendió por problemas mayores –exclamo el tenista, sonriéndole a su hijo agradecido.

-problemas? o.o...qué clase de problemas?

-raquetas asesinas –respondió con simpleza

-ra…raquetas asesinas? o.o

Ryoma rió levemente al ver la confusión de la castaña -ya regreso, recostare a Kyû en su cama.

Dejando a un lado su tarea de lavar, Sakuno se acerco al príncipe para poder besar la mejilla del pequeño antes de que Ryoma saliera de la cocina. Tras esto, el ultimo subió las escaleras con tranquilidad, encaminándose al cuarto al final del pasillo. Abrió la puerta, y deposito a Kyû en la cama, dándole él también un beso y haciendo que soltara su remera (**de la cual el niño se había aferrado**), regreso a la planta baja en donde encontró a la castaña terminando de acomodar la cocina.

-bien, creo que ya esta n.n –exclamo complacida, secando sus manos con un repasador.

-mmhh… -con pasos sigilosos, Ryoma se acerco a ella, rodeando con sus brazos su cintura y comenzando a los poco segundos a besar el cuello de la castaña.

-Ryoma-kun...ahora no. Kyû-chan está…–protesto Sakuno con fingido enfado, intentando detener a su esposo.

-está durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación –concluyo él, dispuesto a proseguir con su juego de besos un tiempo más- además de que… quiero mi regalo de cumpleaños ahora.

Convencida por las palabras de su esposo, y sonriendo tras el comentario de este, la mujer se dejo guía por él hasta el sofá de la sala, en donde su cuerpo fue recostado y cubierto de inmediato por el del hombre. El beso que mantenían a sus bocas entretenidas, al cabo de segundos subió en intensidad, y el respirar dejó de ser primordial para ambos.

La temperatura del ambiente comenzó a subir, pese a la nevada que afuera caía, mientras que Ryoma abandonaba la boca de Sakuno, para dirigirse ahora a su cuello y comenzando a descender lentamente a medida que desprendía su camisa con habilidad.

Hubieran seguido gustosos, de no ser por que un grito los alerto.

-mamá!!! –se escucho provenir del segundo piso, deteniendo al tenista, quien suspiro resignado al momento en que se separaba de la mujer.

-de seguro tubo una pesadilla –susurro, viendo como ella acomodaba su vestimenta.

-iré a ver que le paso –anuncio la castaña, besando la frente de Ryoma antes de subir las escaleras.

Y Echizen dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el sofá, resignado. Al parecer tendría que esperar hasta la noche para recibir su regalo de cumpleaños.

- - - - - -

Kyû se revolvió levemente antes de abrir sus ojos dorados. Y lo primero que vio junto a él, fue a su mamá, durmiendo tranquilamente. Sonrió al descubrir esto, por lo que se apegó a ella, haciendo que este movimiento en la cama la despertara.

-buenas tarde amor –susurro la castaña, cubriendo su boca con la mano izquierda mientras que bostezaba- como dormiste? n.n

-ben! Ben! Ben! –canturreo el pequeño, ahora sentado sobre la cama, agitando sus manitos.

-jejeje, se dice "bien" n.n

-"ben"? o.o

-no, es "bien". Bi-en

-bi…bi….biiiii-en –repitió Kyû, con dificultad.

-así es! Lo lograste Kyû –Sakuno beso a su hijo, orgullosa.

-jajaja! Kyû ser gande! nOn

-jajaja, si, Kyû ya es grande n.n………….es tarde o.o –comento la castaña, incorporándose mientras veía la hora en el reloj con forma de pelota de tenis colgado en la pared- vamos Kyû, tienes que bañarte.

-eh? O.o….no quero! –protesto el aludido, frunciendo su ceño.

-no que ya eras grande? Los nenes grandes tienen que estar siempre limpios n.n –exclamo Sakuno, creyendo que con esas palabras convencería a su hijo.

-pero mi no ser tan gande! –se excuso, escondiéndose bajo una almohada.

-en serio? Que lastima, y yo que iba a prepararte un postre muuuuy rico, para vos solo ya que eras un nene grande.

-pote? O.o –ante aquella mención, Kyû salió de su escondite- con naanja+o+

-si, con muchas naranjas. Pero bueno, no sos un niño grande todavía, no es así?

-si ser! –Kyû salto de su cama- vamo mamá! Por que tadar tanto? –acuso, saliendo del cuarto mientras que iba desvistiéndose.

Sakuno rió al verlo.

-vamo Kaupin! Vos tamben ser gande, tener que bañarse –acuso el pequeño, al cruzarse con el gato en su camino al baño.

Ante la sola mención de un baño, las orejas de Karupin se elevaron, alertas. Y completamente dispuesto a que nada ni nadie lo mojase, se escabullo de entre los brazos del niño, bajando rápidamente las escaleras, aterrorizado.

-Kaupin aún no ser gande u.u –exclamo Kyû, negando con la cabeza lentamente en señal de desaprobación.

- - - - - -

Luego de su baño, y de haber mojado hasta el último cabello castaño de su mamá, ya vestido y aseado, Kyû se encontraba parado frente al árbol de navidad que decoraba la sala. Lo observaba fijamente, las luces prendiéndose y apagándose eran algo entretenido para su pequeña mente. Así permaneció unos momentos, cuando su mirada se posó en un adorno en especial.

Lo conocía, en la mañana, después del desayuno, su papá había colocado aquellas hojas sobre su mamá, diciendo algo sobre que debía besarlo (**cosa que no logro por que él le había lanzado a Ryoma una naranja interrumpiéndolos, pero eso no venía al caso**). Entonces si ponía _eso…._cómo le habían dicho que se llamaba?

Ah! Si! Muerdago!

Si él ponía el muerdago cerca de su mamá, ella tendría que besarlo? Si! Quería un beso de mamá!.

Estiro su mano, tratando de llegar al adorno, cuando Sakuno lo tomo entre brazos antes de que pudiese lograr su objetivo.

-vamos Kyû-chan, los amigos de papá pronto llegaran n.n –exclamo

tranquilamente la mujer, alejándose del árbol de navidad.

Un puchero se formo en los labios del pequeño, mientras que molesto se cruzaba de brazos.

-qué le pasa a Kyû? o.ô –inquirió Ryoma, bajando las escaleras mientras terminaba de abotonarse su camisa roja.

-eh? o.o…parece molesto. No lo había notado. Porqué estas molesto amor? –Sakuno observo a su hijo, preocupada.

Un bufido fue liberado por el niño.

-o.o

-o.ô

-ò.ó

- - - - - -

A medida que paso el tiempo, los ex titulares de Seigaku comenzaron a llegar a la casa de la joven pareja, invitados anteriormente por Sakuno (**quien se vio en la difícil tarea de convencer a su esposo de que un reencuentro después de tres años era buena idea**). Aquel día era 24 de Diciembre, cumpleaños del príncipe del tenis y víspera de Navidad.

Una sencilla cena estaba dispuesta en el comedor. Los amigos se encontraban alrededor de la mesa, sumidos en una animada plática, mientras que Kyû Echizen, Amy Kawamura y Elda Inui jugaban en la sala.

-la cena esta deliciosa Sakuno-chan! nOn –felicito efusivamente Momoshiro, devorando todo lo que sus manos alcanzaban.

-eehh...etto...arigato n///n

-¡¿quieres comportarte?! –reprendió molesta Ann, golpeando en la cabeza a Takeshi, quien se atraganto por la acción no esperada- ves? Eso te pasa por glotón? ¬.¬ (**no, en realidad le paso porqué ella le pegó, pero bueh u.u**)

Tachibana se incorporo de su asiento, para así ayudar a su novio (**el cual tenía ya la cara completamente roja**) proporcionándole ligeros golpes en la espalda. Más el color iba empeorando, y los golpes no surgían efecto alguno.

-vamos Momoshiro, no es gracioso! òOó –la rubia comenzaba a exasperarse.

Pero la amenaza no surtió efecto alguno, y el color del rostro del joven cambio a violeta, a lo que Ann se preocupo en serio.

-¡¿Momoshiro?!... Takeshi!! –chillo la joven angustiada.

Todos se acercaron al ex tensita, quien se acababa de caer al piso, tosiendo con fuerza. Ann se coloco a la par de él, y trato de hacer todo lo posible para que su novio recuperara el aire.

Cuando una risa se dejo oír, haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan hacía Syusuke Fuji, quien sonreía divertido.

-Fuji! Sabemos que eres sádico pero no puedes echarte a reír cuando el pobre Momoshiro está...! –Oishi calló al notar como el castaño señalaba a Takeshi.

Nuevamente la atención de los presentes se posó en el _moribundo_, descubriendo que este también reía. Las miradas, antes de preocupación, se tornaron asesinas. En especial la de Tachiba.

-Momoshiro no baka!! –exclamo la joven furiosa, cerrando su mano en un puño.

Segundos después todos regresaron a sus lugares para seguir con su cena, mientras que por la ventana del comedor se podía ver el cuerpo de Takeshi Momoshiro colgando de un árbol, sometido al frió del invierno.

-a propósito, Eiji-san –el pelirrojo abandono su tarea de comer ante el llamado de Sango Kawamura- disculpe la intromisión, pero por qué no vino la joven Rena con usted? o.o

-ser soltero es mejor! uOu –respondió simplemente el pelirrojo.

Todos comprendieron a lo que se refería con esas palabras y se imaginaron lo que había sucedido.

-quien dijo? –exclamo un recuperado Momoshiro, a lo que su novia le dirigió una mirada helada.

-quieres volver al árbol? ¬.¬

-no! Yo no dije nada! –alegó de inmediato, asustado ante la amenaza de Ann.

-Eiji-senpai, está bien? ó.ò –consulto preocupada Sakuno.

-see…qué le vamos a hacer? Al parecer… -Eiji se levanto de su lugar y se coloco entre Oishi y Kaoru, posando sus brazos sobre los hombros de ambos- nosotros seguimos siendo los sexys solteros codiciados uOu (**por quien no se, pero igual somos codiciados**).

-ffsshhh uOu –mamushi asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

-etto…Eiji… yo no soy soltero n///nU

-¡¿eh?! o.O –las miradas asombradas no tardaron en posarse sobre Syuichirouh.

-¡¿cómo?! Pero Oishi!! Vos sos mi compañero!! Mi amigo!! ToT no puedes tener novia y yo no!! –lloro el pelirrojo, tomando a su amigo de los brazos- ¡¡¿¿porqué no me lo contaste??!!...ya no me quieres verdad? Oishi ya no me quiere!! TToTT

-no digas eso Eiji, si te quiero n.nUu es solo que…como no me lo preguntaste…

-no! Ya no te quiero más Oishi! Ahora quiero a Tezuka! –concluyo Kikumaru, abrazando a Kunimitsu.

-Kikumaru…ù.u

-dime queridito Tezuka n.n?

-suéltame ¬.¬

-¡¿porqué?! ToT

-por que si ò.ô

-¡¿pero porqué?! ToT

-por que yo te ordeno ò.ó

-¡¿y porqué me ordenas?! ToT ya no eres mi buchou o.o

-no juegues con mi paciencia ù.ú

-es hora del postre! nOnU –exclamo Sango, intentando desviar la conversación.

-e—estoy de acuerdo n.nUu –Sakuno se incorporo de su asiento, dispuesta a encaminarse a la cocina.

Cuando la puerta principal fue abierta, permitiéndole el paso a Ryoga, junto a su esposa Yukari (**quien lucía un abultado vientre de 8 meses**).

-hola a todos!! nOn –saludo alegremente el mayor de los Echizen.

-y hablando de idiotas en el mundo uOu –Ryoma desvió la mirada, aburrido.

-yo también te amo chibisuke ¬.¬

-mada mada dane ¬.¬

-bienvenidos Yu-chan, Ryoga-chan n.nU –Sakuno se acerco a la pareja, para recibir sus abrigo.

-hola Saku-chan, perdona la demora n.n –Yukari le sonrío a su amiga.

-espero que Momoshiro y Eiji hallan dejado comida! nOn –Ryoga se poso tras de la modelo, acariciando el vientre de ella- cuesta llenar esta pancita n.n

-Ryoga ¬.¬

-y esta es la parte en la que yo me escondo tras la silla de Tezuka para evitar ser asesinado nOnU –murmuro el hombre, encaminándose al lugar que había mencionado.

-qué tienen todos hoy conmigo? ¬.¬ -protesto Kunimitsu.

-calma amor n.nU –Naomi posó su mano sobre el hombro del ex capitán, intentando que apaciguara su enfado.

- - - - - -

En la mesa del comedor ya solo quedaban los restos de un pastel de cumpleaños, y el árbol de navidad era rodeado por los amigos allí reunidos. Cuando el reloj de la sala marcó la medianoche, miles de luces de colores iluminaron el cielo nocturno, acompañados por los gritos de felicitaciones de los presentes.

-muchas felicidades, Yukina-chan –Syusuke Fuji observo a la joven junto a él con una sonrisa dulce (**extraña en él**) decorando su rostro.

-muchas gracias Syusuke! nOn –chilló Sukijiro Yukina, abrazando efusivamente a un sonrojado Eiji- Fuji-kun, estas más delgado o.o

-cof cof…etto… Yukina-chan, mejor ponte tus anteojos n.nU –comento el castaño, a lo que la joven se aparto totalmente apenada del pelirrojo, musitando un glosario de disculpas ante la confusión.

-no te preocupes, no te preocupes n///nUu esta bien Sukijiro-chan –exclamo Kikumaru, intentando calmar a Yukina.

En vista de que esa situación duraría un tiempo más, el ahora medico se encamino a un lado en la sala, en donde Tezuka y su esposa Naomi platicaban.

-feliz navidad n.n –dijo al estar ya solo a unos pasos de ellos.

-feliz navidad –respondieron ambos cortésmente.

-Tezuka, estas sonriendo o.o…eso es extraño en ti n.n –comento Fuji tranquilamente, haciendo que el aludido volteara la mirada para que no se notase su leve sonrojo- apropósito Naomi-san n.n

-dime? n.n

-el examen dio positivo –comentó tranquilamente el tensai.

-examen? o.ô –Kunimitsu alzo una ceja, sin comprender.

-qué te explique ella mejor. Con su permiso y felicitaciones nOn –Syusuke realizó una leve reverencia antes de alejarse de ellos.

-qué es eso del examen? –Tezuka volteo la mirada hacía su esposa.

Y descubrió que está lloraba silenciosamente.

-Naomi? –él poso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, preocupado al verla en aquel estado- qué sucede?

-dio…positivo –repitió la mujer, sin poder contener sus lagrimas.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-dio positivo Tezuka!...yo…estoy embarazada –murmuro Naomi de forma entrecortada ante la emoción.

La sorpresa no fue muy bien disimulada por el tenista, quien al cabo de pocos segundos (**los que le tomo para asimilar las palabras de ella**), sonrío calidamente, besando los labios de su mujer, agradecido por el regalo único que acababa de recibir.

+-+-+-+-+

El ambiente en la sala se caracterizaba por sobre todo en ser calido y agradable. Bromas eran hechas hacía Yukina Echizen, debido a su estado, mientras que todos recordaban lo sucedido un día parecido tres años atrás con Sango Kawamura como su protagonista.

Los deseos navideños ya habían sido realizados, y uno en especial fue cumplido esa misma noche, cuando Momoshiro se acerco sigilosamente a su novia Ann, y en un susurro a su oído le había pedido que se casara con él. A lo que la rubia asintió sin vacilar, y se colgó del cuello del hombre.

Apartados de toda conversación, y pasando un agradable momento juntos, la familia Echizen aún permanecía a la par de árbol de navidad.

-al parecer le gustó –comento el príncipe con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver como Kyû jugaba alegremente con su regalo: un auto de carreras negro, cuyo tamaño era bastante grande para ser solo un juguete.

Sakuno asintió a sus palabras, para luego inclinarse a la altura de su hijo, y tomarlo por unos momentos entre sus brazos.

-Feliz Navidad Kyû-chan –exclamo la castaña, dedicándole al pequeño una sonrisa dulce.

-Feliz Navidad –Ryoma revolvió los cabellos verdosos del niño.

Kyû rió ante las atenciones de sus padres, y, sin saber por que, dirigió su mirada hacía el árbol navideño, encontrándose frente al muerdago que anteriormente había intentado agarrar. Sin siquiera dudarlo estiro su manito y tomo las hojas, meciéndolas alegremente cerca del rostro de su mamá.

-besho! Besho! Besho! –pidió, mostrándole a la mujer el muerdago.

Sakuno sonrió.

-claro hijo –la castaña beso la mejilla de Kyû- todos los que quieras amor n.n

-y para mi? –Echizen poso su mano sobre la cintura de su esposa.

-para papá no ¬.¬, mamá se solo mía uOú –recrimino el pequeño, abrazando a la mujer de forma posesiva.

-vencido por mi hijo dos veces en un día –susurro divertido el príncipe, a lo que él y Sakuno rieron.

El ver crecer a su pequeño y el enseñarle todo lo necesario para que llegara a ser una gran persona (**y** **un gran tenista en el futuro**), sería la motivación de ambos para superar, unidos, los retos que les esperaba.

_-Game y Mach para Kyû Echizen!!_

**_Fin del Epilogo_**

**-se termino T.T…ya se termino Ren-kun!**

**Ren:** calma, calma u.u –**dándole palmadas en la espalda, en forma de consuelo. **

**-buuaah!! Me da tanta pena terminar con este fic ToT ya hacía un año que venía publicándolo TT**

**Ren:** todo tiene un fin amor u.u

-**lo sé, lo sé. Pero aún así me da nostalgia T.T. Mil gracias a todos por su apoyo! Es algo que nunca olvidare y que valoro desde el fondo de mi corazón. Los quiero a todos! Y les agradezco el haberme aguantado tanto tiempo TOT**

**Ren:** eh? O.o…estas…estas llorando? –**observando a la mujer, preocupado.**

**-no, solo que mis ojos se están lavando ¬.¬ claro que estoy llorando baka! ToT no quiero que termine!**

**Ren:** toma **–entregándole un pañuelo.**

**-eh? O.o…muchas gracias n///n. Bien, pues, lo único que me queda decir es que les deseo a todos una muy feliz navidad y un feliz año nuevo n.n. Nos vemos en el 2007 en "_El océano de la mente_", que espero publicar a fines de Enero tras terminar de escribir mi fic de Shaman Kig _"Titanic_". **

**Ren: **así que es un hasta luego.

**-en efecto! Fue un placer haber sido leída por todos ustedes n.n! gracias por todo!! **

_**Sayounara. Mata-ne**_

-tía Teresa, porqué te pintas? o.o

-para estar más linda n.n

-y tarda en hacer efecto? o.o

-ù.ú

**rocio-asakura**


End file.
